


Extraordinary Boy

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Frankie [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Deception, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I knew something was different about him when <i>he</i> first walked into my classroom…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~I Would Like...If I May...To Tell You A Story~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyCatRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MyCatRomance).



> So I actually have been sitting on this story since last year. I give full credit for starting the seed of it to a talented young lady named Ashley. Ashley is the genius behind My Frerard Romance on Facebook and an amazing artist. Our conversation took place at the time Gerard was doing artsmart on Twitter. She made mention to me about some artwork that she wanted to submit, but her art teacher had it in her possession still. It was a simple comment to make, but I saw potential in her words. 
> 
> "I should just steal it back."
> 
> I kept that thought in my mind since then trying to figure out how it would best be used for a good Frerard. I knew it had to be a Frerard to honor her. Finally I came up with a story line that seemed perfect and would do her simple idea justice. I present you with an art theft fic like you have never read before. There is love, both real and unrequited, lust and betrayal, romance and bitterness, and perhaps a happy ending...but not for all.
> 
> Once again the amazing _***mcr_rockstar*** _will be coming with me on this journey. She will be writing for Grant and I for Frank and Gerard. We are both really excited to start this journey together and we hope that you enjoy yourself along the way. ^-^__

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I knew something was different about him when _he_ first walked into my classroom…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have been sitting on this story since last year. I give full credit for starting the seed of it to a talented young lady named Ashley. Ashley is the genius behind My Frerard Romance on Facebook and an amazing artist. Our conversation took place at the time Gerard was doing artsmart on Twitter. She made mention to me about some artwork that she wanted to submit, but her art teacher had it in her possession still. It was a simple comment to make, but I saw potential in her words. 
> 
> "I should just steal it back."
> 
> I kept that thought in my mind since then trying to figure out how it would best be used for a good Frerard. I knew it had to be a Frerard to honor her. Finally I came up with a story line that seemed perfect and would do her simple idea justice. I present you with an art theft fic like you have never read before. There is love, both real and unrequited, lust and betrayal, romance and bitterness, and perhaps a happy ending...but not for all.
> 
> Once again the amazing _***mcr_rockstar*** _will be coming with me on this journey. She will be writing for Grant and I for Frank and Gerard. We are both really excited to start this journey together and we hope that you enjoy yourself along the way. ^-^__

Nothing that happened was my fault. Had it not been for that bastard I wouldn’t be singled out as a ‘very sick man’. I was perfectly fine before that prick came into my life and ruined it. I deserve to have anything I want, and because I feel that way people consider me a crazy person, sick, or deranged. The only deranged thing around here are those people who are far worse than I am, that still get to roam the streets without being labeled. I have to sit here and write shite to people who will probably judge me even more. I say they’re the sick ones! Who wants to sit around and listen to people’s problems for a living? Get real, that’s not a normal thing. I’m the sane person here, and everyone else are the insane ones.

_”Here Mr. Morrison, just write everything down in this book.”_

So I have to sit here and explain what drove me to the point of needing a therapist and being called sick names by sick people. What they do not know is that I am about to write the greatest story ever written. I am going to write every single detail since they want into my life so bad. I’m going to write from my first devastation to where I am now, which isn’t a great place by the way. It’s shite and the person I live with is shite too. Everything is fucking shite and I have no say because apparently I’m not capable of making serious decisions about my life anymore. I don’t get to choose who I live with or what my daily activities are. Even the room itself is shite. So little sunshine when I was used to a huge picture window. *sigh* My life.

_”Now make sure that everything is legible. This will help me to understand you better.”_

Senile old bat. I will bet you can hardly write, let alone legibly. You know what? I could write this well. So well in fact that I will bet that I can prove that I did nothing wrong. Use this masterpiece to PROVE nothing was my fault! That _they_ made me do it! _They_ made me ‘crazy’! I am the one who got hurt in all this. I am the one who was unfairly ridiculed for being true to myself and getting what I feel I deserve and want. When you think about it I am a true victim. I could never actually understand why someone would wrong me. I have never harmed a fly. I devote my time to those in need, and the boy in question was certainly in need of something… Like a shower. In all seriousness he should’ve been flattered I wanted anything to do with him in the first place. I am fucking great, one of the greatest… no, I AM the greatest. People are fucking lucky they ever had the chance of being graced by me!

_”Try to avoid upsetting anyone else like the last time Mr. Morrison. We all have our opinions, but it is best to keep them to yourself.”_

Instead of sitting here thinking all of this over I am going to start right where I thought I’d end up having it all, and let you see for yourself that I am not all talk and do deserve what I claim that I do. I place the pen to the paper and my story begins.

**”I knew something was different about him when _he_ first walked into my classroom…"**

    _***Time Stamp: Fifteen Years Ago Bellville High School: January 2nd***_    

I sat back in my chair and watched as the students for my new semester file in. High school art, why did I ever choose to teach it. I could have more fun pushing bamboo under my nails. The girls were all a flutter wondering what boys were in the class. Their chit chat was already giving me a headache. Like I wanted to hear any of this, especially this early in the morning… Okay, it was early noon, but still. I had three more classes after this. Oh, look at these two. The perfect poster children for jock and cheerleader quarterly. They won't last longer than a month if they are lucky. She looks ambitious enough to take on the whole football team, and they will mock him and his pompom waving harlot. Oh come on! It just keeps getting better. Listen to Mr. Underachiever over here.

”Yeah babe, and I got the job at the Wawa so that Yamaha is so mine.”

”That’s wonderful! I can’t wait to ride it!”

”I can’t wait to let you _ride_ it.”

Your blatant sexual invitation was apparent to the whole class except for her. She is doing that inane giggling that is making my headache worse. I want to lash out and grab her by the throat and remind her that I'm sure there's nothing more interesting that this Neanderthal will be doing with his life besides pumping gas at his two cent job. I want to shake him and tell him to stop trying to impress the school bimbo that'll be pregnant in a month. Who's next to make me wanna quit this job?

”Out of the way loser.”

”Oh honey, you just made a joke!”

”The only joke is him. Loser.”

Oh... wow. I lost all train of thought when this beautiful boy walked into my class. He's just... beautiful. I don't even know how to describe him. He's like an angel, but draped in the dark colors of midnight. Dark Angel… yeah, that's it. I think I'll call him that. He has long black hair that's split but you can tell it's soft either way. He's dressed like he doesn't care what anyone thinks about him. His clothing is secondary really when you really look at him. He looks motivated. He looks like he wants to be here and he looks like he's going to go very far. He looks like I did when I was in school for art.

”No sweetheart, his name is Way.”

”Oh, well then Way to go loser.”

Those two fools that won't amount to anything just decided to stop hanging by the door and actually go to find seats, knocking the poor boy down and laughing. That's why I hate them already. He doesn't even seem fazed by it at all. I watch as he settles into his desk and pulls out a well-worn sketchbook and begins to draw. Enthusiasm. I could help this boy. I could really get him somewhere in life and I could really... Well that thought's for another time. The bell is ringing so I guess that means it is indeed time to start teaching these no brained fools.

"Alright now, everyone calm down, as I am aware that this class isn't what you're all so chatty about. I am Mr. Morrison."

Ugh, already with the questions. What does this fool want? I cannot wait to hear this bout of brilliance. Reluctantly I give the fool who raises his hand the opportunity to talk.

” Uhhhh, what's your first name?"

"My first name does not matter, but if you must know it is Grant. As far as I can tell there are but two to whom I would give the privilege to use it."

That's right, shrug. I'm sure that's what you'll be doing when I give you back D graded work. Some children are so useless. I am glad I was never this way. I sigh heavily as I point on the next student. She is snapping her gum until I give her a stern look and she removes it to a tissue and places it in her pocket. Disgusting.

"Well, so who gets to use it?"

"It's not you my dear so don't worry your pretty little head."

She looks genuinely hurt. My job here is done with that one. The dark dressed boy now raised his own hand. I was actually interested in what he was going to ask as I pointed to him.

"Excuse me Sir, could you tell us if we will require a separate sketchbook for each subject or can it all go in one?"

"Oh look at this kiss ass. Face it Way, your art sucks just like you do... Or you would if anyone would give you the time of day."

"Oh good one honey, now he can go home and cry to his mommy.”

The jock and his girlfriend looked smug as they threw insults at the boy. He shrugged them off and kept his eyes on me waiting for my answer. I must admit I liked this aloofness a lot, however I turned my sharp witted tongue to the poster child for birth control.

"Much like you'll do when your boyfriend is done using you? I think you should worry more about your academics rather than stroking the ego of a boy who won't even make it in the sport he's going for.”

The look of horror on her face was enough to want to make me capture it for posterity. I now turned my attention back to the angelic boy.

”As for you… Mr. Way was it? Yes, you are required a different sketchbook for each subject. Thank you for asking a question that actually brought some enlightenment to the class, unlike others here."

I smile politely at the boy who called me Sir, already pleased he was getting on my good side. He looked back down at his desk, but a small smile crept to the corner of his mouth for just a moment. He then concentrated on what he was drawing before. The boy next to him snatched the sketchbook from him, causing him to run a line down the page and seemingly ruin the drawing.

"Oh look what Mr. Kiss Ass is doing now. Drawing bad horror movie extras."

Having enough of this, I stood up quickly and crossed to the rude boy and grabbed the book from him harshly. I looked down at the page and studied it. It was not a horror movie extra, but a carefully detailed drawing of an apparition. The attention to creating the opaqueness of the creature was more than impressive. I am going to really enjoy helping this boy.

"Well, now this is actually exceptional. This looks like it could've been a great addition to '13 Ghosts' circa 1960. Do you know that film Mr. Way?"

"Yes Sir and I thought that Charles Herbert did and amazing job as the inflicted character. I was also happy to find out that he straightened his life out after his bought with alcohol. I will admit though that I do like the more current version, only for the special effects though. That is what I was going for in the sketch"

The boy looked down again after he spoke as if he was waiting for admonishment.

"I do agree with everything you just said. What's your first name...?"

The boy looked back up and for the first time gave a full smile.

"Gerard Sir."

"Gerard... nice. You may call me Grant. Disregard any nonsense you may get for it."

I smiled at the boy, now Gerard, and handed him his book back. I saw a few roll their eyes but who gives a care about unintelligent little brats who are only here to waste my time. Gerard gingerly took the book from me, and for a brief moment skin grazed skin.

"Thank you Grant."

The smile stayed till one of the other urchins mocked him.

"Oh thank you _Grant_. Should I suck your dick now or later?"

Gerard ducked his head and pulled the sketchbook into his chest. He was slightly trembling and this angered me. How dare that nowhere going Neanderthal mess with _my_ dark angel. I could not bite back my tongue on this one.

"You know you certainly like to talk about sucking things a lot. Maybe you're the one who needs something placed in their mouth to sate that urge you apparently have. How about you leave him alone before you're booted out of this class? I don't think your father would appreciate knowing about this... do you?"

Yeah, exactly, squirm. I bet you didn't think I know who your father was or about how tough he is with you when it comes to academics.

”I uh… yes Mr. Morrison.

The rest of the class was an introduction to the curriculum. Only a few took in the words, including the boy now known as Gerard. He took notes and seemed quite serious about the class. Before long the bell rang and most of the students jumped out of the seats like the hounds of hell were after them to get out of there. Gerard took his time packing up his books. He slung his satchel across his chest and made his way to the door. He paused and looked at me.

"See you tomorrow Si… Grant?"

Oh, this boy was too precious. He was definitely an angel. I actually don't even want him to leave. How lovely is that?

"Of course Gerard. I'm looking forward to it."

He smiled one last time and then was gone.

  _***Timestamp: Three months later***_  

So here we are halfway through the semester, and Gerard's work has been impeccable. He's passing with flying colors, and you know I just realized that's actually a pun. I'm too damn clever sometimes. Anyway, I have gotten closer with the boy and he is actually pretty exceptional, just as I had suspected.

”Excuse me Mr. Morrison?”

Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. The girl, Amanda by name, is the same one I had commented earlier about being pregnant within a month. It turned out that she was already pregnant when she started the class. Now, three months later here she is waddling over to my desk with a late slip, a solid twenty minutes into the class no less. Doctor's appointment... hmm.

"Go do what you can with the remaining time. Everything is on the board or you could ask someone. I don't care either way."

I dropped the note on my desk unimpressed and continued to watch over my Dark Angel. He was truly a sight to behold while being encased in his work. You can honestly tell this is his calling. Unfortunately the teasing had not stopped for him. If anything it has gotten worse as I put up more of his work as an example of the right thing to do.

"Oh look Way got another A. Is that for how well you sucked Morrison's dick last night?"

Gerard looked down with a slight blush on his face and for a brief moment he lifted his eyes and they met mine. I could see that the Neanderthal’s words had an effect of him, but not in the way the jerk had planned them too. I have to admit the thought of that has crossed my mind more than it should have, and right now it wasn't helping that he looking at me in this most curious of ways. He did have quite an enticing mouth, and on more than one occasion I've allowed my imagination to take over as I lay in my bed. However, right now just wasn't the time to bring this memory up, and quite honestly I am truly fed up with this jerk.

"Office now."

As he left he knocked all of Gerard's books on the floor. The drawings fluttered out and he stomped on them. One of them was of me standing at my desk lecturing the students. He made me look flawless. Gerard scrambled for all the papers as quickly as he could before anyone could see them, oh, but did and I liked what I saw. Now usually I would not get down on my knees for anyone, but my Dark Angel would definitely be an exception right now. Besides, I want a closer look at that picture. So I push my chair back and walk over then kneel in front of him. He looks up at me quickly while still trying to grab all the pictures. I pick up a few and hand them to him. I lean into his side, hidden where no one can hear or see us, and whisper in his ear.

"See me after class."

I stand up and hold out my hand to help him up because why not take it the whole nine yards?

"Th-Th-Thank you S-Sir."

Gerard took the papers and his fingers brushed mine, once again sending a tiny shock up my arm. Gerard sat back down at his desk and put all his stuff back in his bag. He would not look up again.

"Mr. Morrison, I need to use the bathroom."

Ten minutes before class ends and Amanda’s hand is in the air once more trying to grab my attention. I stared at Gerard a little longer, ignoring the girl. Then I finally turned to walk back to my desk and turn to address the engorged maiden .

"You walk in here halfway through class, and now ask to walk back out? I think you should really consider what this is doing to your grade. Considering how long it took you the last time you went, don’t bother coming back, class will have ended by then. Have a nice day. Oh, and have the assignment on my desk tomorrow morning or it is an automatic F."

"But Mr. Morrison class isn't until the middle of the day. Why do I have to have mine in so early?"

"You have to because you do not put in the required effort for this class in the first place. Besides, with all this extra time off you have been taking for your... condition. I would imagine you should be well caught up. If you've really been doing the work you shouldn't have a problem placing it on my desk in the morning now should you?”

"No, Mr. Morrison, but it's still not fair."

"What's not fair is the fact that you take advantage of this pregnancy because had you really needed to use the bathroom you would've been out of this class instead of standing here going back and forth with me. Now, you are dismissed, and I want your assignment on my desk in the morning.”

 

She sighed, knowing there was no more room for argument so she gathered her books to leave. The Neanderthal did not even give her a second look. Must not be his child. With no more interruptions the rest of class went smoothly till the bell rang and everyone filed out. Gerard stayed in his seat like the good boy I knew he was. When the last student was gone an audible click sounded throughout the room as the door closed sealing us from the outside world. Gerard gathered the rest of his books in his bag then looked up at me. He was nervous.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

”Yes. I wanted to see your drawing of me, more closely, that is. If you don't mind..."

”You saw that S-S-Sir?”

I stood up and walked around my desk to lean on it the way I was in the portrait to prove that I had indeed gotten a look at it. He blushed and looked like he wanted to protest. The question now was would he try? Gerard stared as he swallowed hard and slowly pulled his portfolio out. He extracted the picture which now had a dusty Neanderthal sized footprint on it, which he was trying to brush off. The sorrow of Gerard's face as he handed the ruined masterpiece over was heartbreaking.

"Here Sir, I know it's ruined now, but it was not much to look at in the first place."

I took the paper and analyzed the beauty before me... The drawing and him.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

Every charcoal stroke was perfect. The shading and the detail was astounding. It was truly breathtaking. Now the smudge that was added due to the footprint made the picture more elegant.

"This is truly amazing An... Gerard."

Well, that surely would've been a slip.

"You don’t have to say that Sir. I know that it is not as good as yours are."

The look in Gerard's eyes was filled with such reverence and something else. Something dark and mysterious. A longing for something that he was not supposed to have.

"Sir, I did want to ask you something. I have a project that I am working on for a student gallery and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with it?"

The look is his eyes now had pleading in them, like an unwanted animal. Like he assumed the answer would be no. How could anyone have said no to this Dark Angel? I took a chance at reaching out and touching his covered arm then giving it a little rub. I handed the paper back to him and smiled warmly. This I do not do often at all.

"You're a talented student Gerard. I don't see why I wouldn't help you. I know you'd really appreciate it and that makes it worth it."

The smile on my face curled widely as I watched his eyes start to glow a bit. Could he really actually think I'm that good? I mean, yeah, I know I am extremely talented, but to know that he thinks so too is a good feeling. A feeling of course I wouldn't admit out loud to him or anyone else for that matter. Gerard jumped at the touch of my hand like it was on his bare skin. Never has someone had a reaction like that before. Our eyes met and there was a spark. Gerard leaned in to say something else when the door opened and that pompous wind bag, Gene from the music department sauntered in.

"Hey Grant, when are we going to go over that symposium for the... Oh, I did not know you had a student. “

When he saw who it was, his attitude changed into a mocking tone. He looked down upon my Dark Angel and it made Gerard cringe.

”What did you do Way? I knew you would never amount to anything good unlike your brother. He at least applies himself instead of doodling in the back of the class not paying attention. You could take a tip from him and..."

Gerard looked down as he was being admonished. He hung his head in shame. This made my blood begin to boil. If I was anyone else, I would have used brute force of the so called gentleman to show him my displeasure. Instead I let my sharp witted tongue do the delivery that my fists couldn't.

"Actually Gene, his doodling that you are referring to is so much more than that, and will be what propels him in his life. This is his true calling so maybe that's why he couldn't be bothered to pay attention in your class. Besides, you are sort of a bore. Even I have trouble not nodding off when you choose to fill the room with your mundane words."

I walked around my desk and sat in my chair. I placed my elbows on the worn wood, steepling my fingers under my chin, and continued to cut him down while lifting Gerard up to his proper place in the heavens.

"This boy in front of you is like a masterpiece that works on masterpieces. You honestly wouldn't understand unless you actually took the time to check out what he was 'doodling' as you call it. You should encourage students like him, not put them down. Actually... you should encourage the ones who are worth it, since there are so few nowadays. Gerard is the Angel of art in this class, and probably would be in other classrooms if they even knew how to hold his interest.”

I recline in my chair, now interlacing my hands and folding them over my chest. I was pretty damn proud of what I did. The look of Gene's expression was hilariously amusing. Gene sputtered something unintelligent, what else was new, and left the room quickly. Gerard watched him leave and then looked at me. If his eyes could have been filled with more reverence, I think they would have been the size of tea cup saucers.

"Do you really mean that Grant? You think I am an angel of art?”

I gestured for Gerard to come around to my desk. He walked to me slowly, and I could tell that he was very unsure of himself, especially after that declaration. He stood next to my desk and used his hand to steady himself, as if he were about to fall over from the power of my description of a mere mortal like him. I reached out to steady his visibly shaking hand.

"I truly think you are. Actually I coined you my Dark Angel because of your choice in attire as well as the shade of your hair. I have never spoken about it aloud to anyone until now."

It was as if my touch quieted his senses and the look of surprise was replaced by this new knowledge. Then he said something I did not expect at all.

"I like that Grant. Does that mean that you are my God if I am your Dark Angel?"

I was definitely taken aback by those words, and I'm sure it was evident on my face. I quickly recovered and smirked at him.

"I do not find fault in that statement of thought.”

I played it cool but I honestly couldn't believe this 'hermit' of a boy would say something like that. It made me want him even more, if that was possible. Gerard blushed at the words and looked away for a moment. He took a deep breath then leaned into the desk a little, feeling bravery he clearly did not have.

"Then would my God be willing to help his Dark Angel with this project? I would be ever so grateful to him."

He turned his hand up slightly to place his thumb a top and gently caress my hand. I squeezed back slightly. I was liking this new-found confidence he had. It's always the quiet ones.

"It would be my pleasure Dark Angel. As long as you are a good servant and make me happy with the results. While I will assist you in some... areas..."

I cast my eyes down Gerard's body slowly and continued my thought.

"I expect you to do most of the work on your own.”

The suggestive nature in my voice was well hidden, but I knew he caught the double entendre drenching my words. His eyes showed part of his innocence, but I suspect there was more knowledge there, and I had an interest in it. Of course I would not actually touch him… perhaps.

"I promise I will do _whatever_ you tell me _Sir_."

The way he said sir, with the roll of his pink tongue, that I suspected had other talents caused my cock to jump in my trousers. I squeezed his hand a little tighter and placed my other one in my lap to cover the obvious erection that I was now sporting. I looked him in his eyes and raised an eyebrow, wanting to make sure that we were clearly on the same page.

"You know the things I could do to you would be against the law."

Without even blinking Gerard came back with an answer that would have shocked anyone else.

"Yes, but doesn't a God make his own rules, and decides what is wrong and right?"

He then leaned in further to get his point across.

"So do you think this is wrong _Grant_?"

"What I think is, that you are... amazing."

I removed his hand from mine slowly then stood up, and walked around the desk and trapped him. Placing both my hands on either side of the desk, I licked my lips before speaking to the order of sanity.

"I think you should probably get going before I get _going_."

Gerard seemed to take comfort in being trapped between the desk and me. He looked me straight in the face and gave a small smirk.

"Is that an order Sir or just a suggestion?"

Gerard lifted a hand, and slightly shaking, placed it on my chest. I am sure he could feel my heart beating.

"I mean, if it is an order than I have no choice but to obey, but if it is a suggestion, then I prefer to remain where I am.”

I felt electricity coursing through my body as he and his words touched me. I leaned in and inhaled his scent. He smelled like coffee and cigarettes. If his age wasn't a factor I wouldn't have thought twice before bending him right over this desk and having my way with him. Instead I lightly brush his neck with my lips. My head was swimming for the words to answer him without common vulgarity… I failed.

"Fuck, go... no. Yeah, go... shit. No."

Gerard whispered into my ear with a slight graze of his tongue on the shell.

"It seems that my God cannot make up his mind. Perhaps I can help him with that?"

Gerard brazenly dropped a hand down and grazed the front of my pants, searching for the erection hidden in the folds of my slacks. When he discovered it he whispered once more, giving it a good squeeze.

"I can show you how much I worship you if you want... By getting on my knees."

I pushed Gerard back until he was sitting on my desk. I then left him and quickly walked over to the door, locking it and pulling the privacy shade down. Quickly I returned to him and opened his legs, pressing myself against him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him flush against me. Slowly I started to move my hips, causing a sweet sensation for both of us. All propriety went out the window at that moment. In that time I was just a man with needs that I wanted him to satisfy.

"I want you right here like this. I want you moaning my name while cumming before you leave this room… or God works too."

I was becoming breathless as I moved against him harder. I wasn't going to cum but damn if it wasn't becoming harder not to. That'd be the first thing I do when I get alone. Gerard added his movements to the whole scene. He went to grab my shoulders, but a stern look caused him to drop his hands back to the desk behind him and push up against me. The boy looked like a wanton whore right now. He leaned back and moaned like one too. That's what I wanted, him to be my whore, _my_ Dark Angel, and no one else’s. This angel was mine to possess and control. Even if this never happened again, I would make sure he would never forget this moment. Gerard cried out as he got closer and closer.

Please, God, Grant, Sir, please I need more."

His pleading words sounded perfect coming from his mouth. I really wanted to cum. I had to switch positions or that's exactly what was going to happen.

"I want you in my lap."

I pulled back, and I could have swore I heard Gerard whimper. He was sliding off the desk, looking like a slut, and it was the best work of art I'd ever created right at that moment. Disheveled and falling apart, but still wanting more. His breathing irregular, I grabbed him by the hair and brought our lips close. With him so close I found myself breathing him in before pulling back and looking at him. God, I wanted to kiss him but I decided to make him wait for that. I walked over and sat in my chair while looking at the panting boy expectantly. Gerard moved forward, crawling into my lap. He wrapped his legs around the chair and pulled himself in close. Finally he draped his arms around my shoulders and sighed.

"Can I be worthy enough to kiss a God?"

I looked up at my Dark Angel and with him looking at me like that I damn sure couldn't deny him. Of course I would make him beg for it first.

"How bad do you want it love?"

I ground up into him and silently moaned. Gerard threw his head back as he dug in hard.

"Fuck please, I-I-I want you, God, I want you to use me, and make me do anything you say."

"Fuck."

For once I lost my composure. He had a way of making me feel fucking crazy. I wanted to take him. I wanted to make him mine but I knew I couldn't go that far. So I pulled him in close and finally kissed him. It was hot, incredible, he was fucking incredible. This was all driving me crazy. I kept lifting up into him to cause such sweet friction. There was no way I would be able to wait until I get home to cum.

"Fuck. Fuck, love."

I looked up at him as he continued to meet my movements. I went back in for another kiss. Our lips moving in perfect unison. They fit together so well, like he was made for me… Well perhaps he was. Then Gerard pulled away and got this look on his face. He began to slide down to the floor, dragging his hands down my chest till he was on his knees. Gerard's hands were settled over my belt buckle while he looked up for permission, waiting like a good little boy. He licked his lips in anticipation, and there was pleading in his eyes. How could anyone resist that? Of course I had to try, but he looked so irresistible right now. On his fucking knees for me, like I really was his God! Of course I have to live up to that, right? Right. I reached out and caressed his face lightly.

"You have permission my Dark Angel."

Gerard looked eager, but he tried to hide it and failed miserably. He used his long artist fingers to pull the very expensive leather belt out of the sterling silver buckle and carefully remove it from obstructing the button on the slacks. Slowly he unbuttoned and brought the zipper down. A gradual smirk grew across his face as he saw the silk boxers I had on were now stained with my excitement. Knowing that they were silk, he carefully parted the material till my perfect cock sprang from it confines. He gasped and it elicited a chuckle from me. I could tell his mouth was watering at seeing the fine specimen of man within his reach. Oh and reach he did. Gerard stroked the shaft gently causing pre-cum to pool on the top. As it trickled down the side he brought his tongue to it and captured it along with the rest. He fully captured my attention now too as he leaned forward and started sucking the head of my cock. I refused to push up into his mouth, but boy did I want to. I silently laughed to myself because now all the dick jokes he gets in class will be true, except for the reason why. He gets the grades because he earned them and not this way. God my mind wandered quickly but he surely brought me back when he slid his mouth further down around me and pulled back with an obscene sound. I reached forward and brushed his hair back, tucking it behind his ear so I could see his beautiful mouth stretching around me.

"Fuck. Look at me while you worship my cock Angel."

Gerard obeyed immediately. He cast his half lidded eyes up and the colors that swirled in them from the overhead lights reminded me of Renaissance paintings of regal ladies. I know that is a far cry from the boy on the dirty school floor, practically under the desk, but fuck if he could not outshine them all even like this. Gerard kept up the steady pace like he wanted this to last forever, but the period was coming to a close, and soon I would have to deal with little urchins that did not give a fuck about art like this beautiful, oh oh oh!

"An-Angel... fuck Angel..."

I started cumming in his mouth, and pulled back a little. Some of the cum slipped out and onto his chin.

"Fucking swallow love and get up here. I want you cumming before you walk out of here. Hurry up."

Gerard did his best to take it all in, but I don't think I have cum this hard in a long time. He looks beautiful covered in my love though. Perhaps I have baptized him now, and have truly made him mine. He took every drop till the end then as he popped off he looked up with his eyes shining as he licked his lips.

"I'm afraid I already did… Sir."

I didn't even have to touch him. Oh fuck, this boy is a keeper. He'll definitely be mine forever. He has to be.

"Stand up. I want to see how much your worship of me made you cum."

Gerard was not steady as he stood up. He was clearly affected by what happened, and it made me smile. Gerard was wearing black jeans, but this close up there was a large wet patch in the front. Gerard had his eyes cast away like he was embarrassed. I wanted to let him know how happy he made me at this moment. So I brought him closer to me and rested my head on his waist.

"You were such a good boy."

Now normally there's no fucking way I would do this with anybody else, but this was my Dark Angel. I wanted him to know that I was truly pleased with him performance.

"You did excellent my love. Has anyone else had the pleasure of having what's now mine?"

I pulled back and looked at him with a raised brow. I was truly interested now because I really didn't think he got laid, but then again anyone can get their mouth fucked. All the confidence that Gerard had before was ebbed out of him, along with his cum. He shyly looked down at his feet, avoiding my gaze.

"I-I-I tried it once before, but it was a disaster, and he said I was not very good. I wanted to take my time with you though and do it perfectly. I am so glad that I made you happy. I want to continue to make you happy... _Grant_."

When he said my name he looked right at me, and that spark just lit us on fire. At that moment the warning bell sounded to say it was five minutes till the end of class. How could anyone complain about his wonderful mouth? I'm glad he didn't please anyone else, though. That makes me very happy, and gives me a feeling of pride that he wanted, or wants, to make me happy.

"I have no doubt that you will love, but we should probably get situated now."

It was so hard to have to let him go but duties call. If I could make him my only duty, and vice versa, it would happen. I adjusted myself back into my pants and fixed everything before standing up, causing my chair to move back a bit since he was still standing in front of me. I started fluffing his hair and smirked a bit as I heard his breath catch in his throat.

"You're hair looks good like this. All disheveled. Sex hair... would you like to kiss me one more time before you leave?"

"Oh God, yes please!"

God... Oh, God will never have the same meaning for me again. I leaned in and kissed him with both my hands on either side of his face. Kissing him was heavenly. Just like the rest of him. That's why he's my Dark Angel. Gerard kissed back like he was trying to devour me. Like I was the air he needed to breathe in order to live. I was loving it. He held me close like he never wanted to let me go. Like he was afraid to. He reached up and ran a hand tentatively over my head, and I was enjoying it so much, I did not hear the bell ring again till Gerard broke away.

"I have to get to class Sir."

As soon as he moved away there was a knock on the door as one of the students, and I use the term loosely, tried to get in. Gerard walked over then unlocked the door as they pushed their way in, and knocked him down not even seeing him. He tried to get up, and another student did the same. This one stopped though and helped him up.

"Oh, hey Way, didn’t see you there, sorry."

"Yeah, I was on my way out."

"Way, you have been out for years."

Gerard blushed and gathered his satchel and then he was gone. I just chuckled then pulled my chair up to my desk and sat back down in my bored manner.

"Alright class. Let's get this started. The quicker we do so, the quicker we can all get out of each other's faces. Cause lord knows I need to go home."

A few students chuckled along with me then got their books out, and were actually ready to get started. I was too. I think Gerard put me in a good mood. Finally we all got settled in, and the lesson began with my mind only slightly wandering to the next time I will see my Dark Angel, which will be in my bed.

  _***Time Stamp: Two Months Later***_  

I exhale loudly and reach to grab my glasses off the nightstand and put them on as I give up the fight to read without them. There isn't really anything interesting in this pathetic thing this town calls a newspaper. Now if I was in it that would be a good read. It was a beautiful May morning and I was being serenaded by the nuthatch outside my window when the door opened, and Gerard walked in. I fold the newspaper slightly to watch my beautiful Dark Angel come into the room, and I sighed because yeah he's damn astonishing. He nudged the door closed with his perfect hip, careful not to spill the two mugs of coffee in his hands. He was doing it slowly to ensure he didn't get any of the contents on my silk sky blue button up shirt that I chose for him to wear. There was a few buttons undone, and it fit him perfectly. Stopping just where it needed, to keep everything covered. I sat the newspaper in my lap then smiled softly as he walked over to me and held out the mug for me. I took it and nodded politely at him as I took a sip. It was perfectly made for me... Just like him.

"About five more minutes till the cinnamon rolls are done."

Gerard slid his way onto the bed and snuggled close to me. He sighed at the warmth that was enveloping him, and was about to say something, but the phone rang. Dutifully Gerard picked up the phone and answered in the manner I taught him. After all, I was not about to explain why one of my students was in my home, answering my phone.

"Morrison residence, assistant Way speaking."

Gerard listens to the person on the other end and asks them to hold on. He hands the phone to me with a smile.

"They say it's urgent business."

I pecked him quickly before taking the phone, and wrapping my arm around him.

"Hello."

I listened intently as the call I had been waiting months for was finally happening. I got a sinking feeling though, this meant that I'd have to leave my Dark Angel.

"Well, can't we postpone a bit? I had this thing I needed to do tomorrow. Uh huh... mhmm..."

I listened to them rant about how badly they needed me there and of course I knew it was true. I had to go. It would sting a bit but I'd get over it.

"No, yes, alright. Tonight..."

I glanced over at the clock quickly.

"Yes, I can catch that flight. Thank you very much Mr. Pollan. Goodbye"

I handed back the phone to Gerard and sighed.

"I have to go Dark Angel."

"Go? Go where? What was that phone call about?"

”I am being given a prominent teaching position over in the UK, London to be exact. I have been waiting for this call for months. I only wish that it had come before I had met you.”

Gerard trembled at the thought of me leaving him. How could I even? I mean he is this perfect creature that I had molded over the last two months. He knew everything I liked and disliked. I was his God and now I had to abandon him.

"Will I ever see you again?"

My answer was cut off at the sound of the oven timer going off. Gerard sadly slid off the bed and went to take care of it as I went to pack. My mind was racing the whole time while getting everything together. Sure, I didn't want to leave the boy, but this was serious business. This would put me in a higher position, and as much as I love being Gerard's God, I just can't stay here. I admit it hurt a bit to see how sad he was, and the fact that he thought this was in some way his fault. After one of my suitcases filled with all my shirts and pants, I moved to my duffle bag to fill it with my socks and underwear. I just remembered, he's wearing my favorite shirt. I guess I could let him keep it to give him something to remember me by, but let's face it, he's not gonna forget me. I heard him approaching the room just as I come out of the bathroom with a few toiletries and such. He walked into the room and sat the tray on my dresser then walked slowly to my bed and watched as I prepared to leave him. Gerard looked utterly distraught and I don't blame him. Now, I'm not being completely cocky, what we have is extraordinary. I placed my bag down, walked over to him, and sat on the bed. Patting my lap, I gestured for him to get closer.

"Come here love."

Gerard came quickly to me. His face we streaked with tears he was trying to hide. In his hand he held the perfect cinnamon roll that I taught him to create. I don’t eat out of a cardboard tube after all. The icing dripped beautifully off the sides, and it was fluffy and perfect just like my boy. My Dark Angel. He handed me the plate and stood, waiting for instruction. My heart swelled a bit as he looked at me, standing there ready to be told what to do.

"Oh baby. Forget the cinnamon rolls for a minute. Put those down and come sit in my lap. I want to talk with you love."

Gerard placed the plate down and crawled into my lap, straddling it like that first time in my classroom two months ago. He draped his arms around my shoulders and snuggled in.

”This is not your fault. I am not leaving because of you, but you understand that I have to leave.”

"What will I do without you Grant? I will be so lost. There is no one like you. There never will be."

"I know love. You can do it though. You have to use the strength I gave you. Sure, I'm your God, but you do have much more confidence outside of me now. Use that. Maybe one day you might get over me. Granted it will be hard, and that word having my name is no coincidence."

I stop and chuckle while admiring his face. I was really going to miss him.

"I will never get over you Grant. You will always have the heart and soul of your Dark Angel."

”Thank you love.”

No more words are exchanged between us. I think he truly realizes that it is over. Perhaps one day in the future we will meet again. Who knows what the fates will have in store right?

    _***Time Stamp: Seven Years Later, Northwestern University, Illinois***_  

"Well now Grant, I am sure you will be happy here for your brief time. We cannot thank you enough for coming."

The Dean was kissing my ass like everyone else did. Of course I deserved it, I was that marvelous.

"So young Peter here will show you to your quarters, and I will see you around campus tomorrow."

The Dean walked off, and the boy that I was left with shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Professor, this way to the houses."

He walked with a slow gate, like he had all the time in the world, but my time was precious. We passed different students with their pretentious looks about them, pretending to actually give a shit about their art. Not one of them knew what they were doing. Peter nodded to some of them and waved, but ignored all the rest... Until he spotted another dark haired boy across the way.

"Yo D.A.!"

He rudely forgot about me and ran towards the young man. I continued forward and got to them as the other boy brought his head back and laughed. It was a sound I had not heard in almost seven years. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mr. Morrison, long time no see?"

"You know the new professor D.A.?"

"Yeah, Mister, I mean Professor Morrison was my art teacher in high school. He was practically my mentor."

Mentor...? I was your God. You were my Dark Angel. D.A....? At least he kept the name. It had to still mean more to him.

"Hello Mr. Way. My have you grown up nicely."

"Yeah, not the chubby dirty hopeless mess I was back then anymore... Well the hopeless part maybe."

"Geeze D.A., you need to stop that bullshit."

Peter turned to me and sighed.

"D.A. feels like he lost his touch."

"Shut the fuck up Pete!"

Gerard hissed at him, but Pete continued.

"No D.A., if this guy was your mentor, then he may know what to do!"

"I am not bothering Gra... Professor Morrison with this petty problem of mine!"

"But Gee, the gallery opening and..."

"That’s' enough Peter!"

Gerard was clearly more bothered by this creative slump than he was letting on. Perhaps this was an opportunity for me.

"Why Gerard, if you are having a problem then why not let me help. You had no problem _coming_ to me all those years ago. I don't mind "helping" you out once again."

I smiled for added measure and shrugged a bit.

"It's the least I can do for skipping town before when you needed me. What do you say?"

He says yes, of course because he'd be fucking stupid not to. I keep that thought to myself as I continue to smile at his contemplating face.

"I don't see the harm it would do."

Pete looked back and forth between the two of us, trying to figure things out. Gerard rolled his eyes at him.

"I had a student gallery piece that I was having trouble with, and he helped me create it. He left the day before the showing."

"Wait, that was your first piece right? The one that got you in here! The one that has your first signature on it! *gasp* You!"

Peter points at me with wonder.

"You! You created the Dark Angel! Oh man, I gotta shake your hand!"

Peter grabs my hand and shakes it to the point of rattling teeth. He is blabbering on about something, but Gerard is looking at me with wonder, and I know now that he will allow me to _help_ him.

"All right Pete, let Professor Morrison go. I will take over showing him his living quarters."

I smiled and nodded as the guy bounced away obviously still excited by my presence. I don't blame him though.

"Shall we?"

I extended my hand for him to walk. As we continued our journey, I noticed that Gerard walked with a confidence he lacked before my leaving. His black jeans were tighter now, and all the baby fat was gone. When he pointed out something of interest his shirt rode up a little, revealing a sliver of skin that I just wanted to taste again. So out of it, I did not even hear my name called.

"So Grant, are you back in the states for good?"

I decided to push him a little bit. See where I stand with him. I should still be number one though. I'm a God. His God.

"I can be. It all depends in you."

Gerard pivoted on his hips as he stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked at me with one eyebrow raised then placed a hand on his hip and raised the other to place a finger on those luscious lips of his.

"I wonder if your furniture has been delivered yet... Especially your bed."

He turned again and started to walk off with a saucy movement in his hips that made my mouth water. OH yes, he had never forgotten me, but he was older and on equal grounds as me. Consenting adults that is, and perhaps Gerard would consent to much more than the blowjobs he used to give me.

"Well Grant, are you _cumming_ or what?"

"I believe that will be up to you as well, _My_ Dark Angel."

I hadn't used that name in seven years, and it felt amazing to be able to say it again and to him. I definitely have to have him again, properly this time. Damn that ass. I caught myself staring at it again as he walked ahead of me. Gerard climbed the steps of the porch with a deliberate slowness. He eased the door open and began to climb the stairs up to the second floor. Each step made his hips swing from side to side. Once on the landing he walked to the door of the apartment and turned around, leaning up against it.

"Well now Grant. You got me to your place once again. What are you going to teach me this time?"

Gerard stretched his arms then locked one hand behind his head and slipped a thumb into his waistband with the other. He looked like something out of a pornographic magazine, but art as well. Art that _I_ created. I walk close to him and put one hand on the door then lean down into his face. I breath in his scent and it is familiar and new at the same time. There is no doubt I want him.

"I think today’s lesson will be a refresher on how to please a God.”

I ran a finger down the side of his face and under his chin. I pulled his face up a bit and smirked as I let our lips brush just enough to send jolts through us both. Gerard fumbled behind himself for the door knob. It clicked and we spilled into the apartment. Once the door was closed I was backed up against it, and Gerard was on his knees in front of me, fumbling with my belt with those long fingers that I remembered so well.

"Wanna taste you so badly. Wanna feel you in my mouth again."

As soon as my cock was free Gerard did not hesitate. His lips were soft and warm like I remembered and he was still quite good, if not better now. He licked up and down the shaft, remembering what I liked the most about tonguing the sensitive vein underneath. Gerard jerked my shaft as he sucked and nibbled lightly on the head. He was going to make me blow my load way too soon. The way his lips wrapped around me brought back so many hot memories, and I envisioned them while watching him down on his knees for me. My brain was going into overdrive. Once again, I felt my vocabulary leave me, along with my sanity.

"Fuck love. Your lips a-always looked so good wrapped ah... around m-me... b-but especially my h-he-heaad. Mmm, fuck."

"Yes, please. Fuck me. I want to know what it is like to be fucked by a God."

I grabbed him and pulled him into a fiery kiss then pushed him back down the hallway. We bumped into the wall a few times and he giggled a bit. It sounded sweet. Into the door that lead to my bedroom, we headed straight to the bed. I edged him back and climbed right on top of him.

"I've wanted this since the first time I saw you."

"Why didn't you take me then? I would have. I wanted too. You know I did... But then you left..."

The lust had fallen out of Gerard's eyes, and he turned away, trying to hide the tear that creeped down his face. Well shit. I didn't mean to upset him like this.

"Come on now love, you know we couldn't. What we did was risky enough, plus, I had to go. Those were plans I made before you. Not saying you weren't important enough for me to stay but, they needed me there and I vowed that I'd get there if my life depended on it."

I turned his face back to mine and wiped the tear away.

"I didn't think you really needed me that bad."

Okay, now that was a lie. I wasn't about to give up my dreams though. Had I met him before maybe I would've debated it but…

"I-I-I didn't know I did either. I just... Can we just lie down together?"

If this was anyone else I would've definitely forced it but this was my Dark Angel so... I hate that he can always get to me.

"Sure. How about we talk about your problem, hmmm?"

I moved from over him and went to the top of the bed. I pulled back the duvet then went back down to the bottom of the bed. I took off his shoes then took off mine.

"Come love, climb in."

I got under the duvet and held my hand out for him. Gerard smiled and slid in next to me. It was like that last night where we were in bed together. Gerard started to ramble about how he lost his muse, and started to drink hard, even dabbled in drugs. He came out of it after a scare that his brother, who I briefly remembered mentioned once of twice, had to be privy to, and the hospital was involved as well. Since then he had struggled to create anything as amazing as what he had two years ago.

"Nothing looks like my original works or has that same feeling. I don’t know how to capture it again. Please help me Grant. Show me how to be your Dark Angel again."

"You know I'd never have a problem with that love. I don't like knowing you were struggling. You're very talented and you can go far. If I was here I would've never let any of that happen."

I have to admit, there was a little of me that was wishing I hadn't left. Well I was here now, and I was going to save him like I did all those years ago.

"Anything you need you know I don't mind. Okay?"

Gerard placed his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you Grant."

Before long he was in a peaceful slumber, and I was still stuck with a hard on from hell.

    _***Timestamp: Three Months, Gerard’s Studio***_

"Stupid fucking piece of shit!"

I ducked just in time to miss being hit with a flying canvas as I entered Gerard's studio. It was a wreck, and Gerard was drunk, cursing and throwing everything around. He flailed and fell down on his ass with the bottle slipping out of his hand and breaking on the floor. Pulling his knees in, Gerard started to sob. I walked over to him, inspecting the damage done to the studio, which was quite a bit. I knelt down in front of him and reached out to touch his arm. The crumpled artist looked up at me and sobbed.

"Gerard come on. What are you doing to yourself? If you want to be great you have to apply yourself, and not to fucking alcohol. You are ruining yourself."

"I don't care Grant! I can't get it back! I will never get it back! I lost it!"

Gerard curled further into a ball and sobbed harder.

"Get the fuck up Gerard! Come on!"

I grabbed him by his arm, and he pushed me with enough force that it pissed me off.

"I'm not about to sit here and watch you wreck something I built. I made you who you were. I'm gonna get you back to that. Now get your ass up!"

I grabbed him by both arms this time, and he tried to struggle. I spun him around in my arms and held him tight. He continued to kick while I drag him towards the couch. I threw him down and towered over him as he tried to push me away while scream at me.

"What the fuck would you know!? You just abandon whatever you _make_ , and leave it there to rot! You don't give a shit Grant about anything, but your fucking self!"

Gerard struggled against my weight pinning him down.

"SELFISH BASTARD!!!"

I grew more angry than I'd ever felt in my life. How dare he say that shit? Yeah, I care about myself but I'm here for him.

"I COULD'VE FUCKING WENT BACK TO LONDON BUT I DIDN'T! I STAYED HERE FOR YOU!"

I grabbed his arms and pinned them down. He slid at an awkward angle, trying to get away so I sat on him and held him.

"I fucking stayed for you! Is that me being selfish!?"

"YOU FUCKING ABANDONED ME YOU POMPOUS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I'M HERE NOW! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"FIGURE IT THE FUCK OUT OR ELSE I'M GONE! I'M NOT GONNA WATCH YOU DO THIS SHIT TO YOURSELF!"

I knew I wasn't going anywhere but at the same time I needed to try any tactic to get him to understand, even a little bit. Gerard tried to push me off of him again, but he was exhausted from the anger and alcohol. Finally he just slumped in defeat. I eased up on him a little and looked down at him. I really didn't like seeing him like this, and there needed to be a way to help him. I stood up and went over to lock his studio door. Funny, I was locking my classroom door all those years ago. I walked back over to him, and he just watched me silently.

"You're tense. Let me give you a massage."

Gerard did nothing to fight, just lay there limp and allowed me to maneuver him as I saw fit.

"I want to die Grant. I have nothing to live for. Your Dark Angel has fallen."

"Gerard, please don't say things like that. This happens all the time. Even to the greats. No matter what, if you're making art or not, you'll always be my Dark Angel."

For once I could say it wasn't all talk. He _would_ always be mine.

Gerard continued to berate himself.

"A fallen angel has no rights to happiness. You deserve better than me."

"You're so much better than what I deserve."

Gerard did not hear my declaration because he had fallen into an alcohol fueled sleep. I held him till I knew it was safe to let him go. Then I left. He was right; I did not need all this emotion and angst that he brought. Before walking away I left him a note telling him to have a cup of coffee and think his life over. I hoped he took that advice to heart.


	2. So What Would the Angel Say, the Devil Wants to Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Grant wants Grant gets...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! So shameless plug here for both myself and my Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_. Mkae sure you check out her amazing fic, "The Truth Is, You Should Lie With Me" and my newest fic **Perfect Blue**. Okay, that's done. ^0^
> 
> Congrats to everyone of my UK readers who enjoyed Gerard at Reading and Leeds this past weekend. The video was amazing to watch! Also congrats to all who were able to get tickets to his mini US tour. I know that both myself and _***mcr_rockstar***_ will be enjoying the show at Irving Plaza in NY. Hey let us know if you are going to that show too! ^-^
> 
> So Grant is happy for Gerard's sudden burst of creativity, but only because he believes he is the reason. What happens when he finds out that he is not and meets Gerard's muse...Frank.
> 
> Title of chapter comes from "Criminal" by Fiona Apple

_***Timestamp: One Year Later***_

I was striding slowly down the hallway just thinking about everything for some reason today. This past year has been a good one for my Dark Angel. He's no longer in the dumps, and of course I have everything to do with that. I keep on thinking to myself when a familiar pair approach me. They're a site for sore eyes. Of course they're not as beautiful as Gerard. I raise my hand to wave back at them as they both look like their knees are going to collapse. What can I say? Why not go over and mingle with them a little more? I'm feeling generous today.

"Hey pretty ones. How are you both today?"

They look utterly shocked to be graced by my presence. I can't blame them though. Not everyone deserves my time. The girl is the first to speak up but the boy follows quickly behind her.

"H-Hello Professor. Morrison."

"Good morning Professor Morrison."

"How are things going with your art?"

"It's going as good as expected, but not everyone can be you Professor."

Of course they can't.

"You have a point."

They both laugh but obviously have no clue as to how serious I am. Either way it's time for me to make my departure. They've taken up enough of my precious time.

"If you two ever need help, you are more than welcome to ask me. I'm great with that sort of thing. Just ask Gerard. Until next time."

I grab the boy's hand first and nod to him then do the same with the young lass. I think that may have just been the icing on the cake because they both look like they're about to explode. Enough with that though. I simply walk away, and continue my thoughts about my Dark Angel. We aren't always together but I do see him occasionally, in classrooms or the the hallways. A part of me admits that I'm hoping this will happen right now. Maybe I could get him to have a cup of coffee with me or something. Who knows, maybe I'll even get him back to my place. You see he and I haven't slept together yet but I know I have nothing to fear. He can't keep his hands off of me forever, and I know he still wonders what it's like to be fucked by a God. His God.

"Grant!"

Gerard was briskly moving up the hallway towards me. His hair was in disarray, and even from this far away it was easy to see the paint smears on his face and hands. He closes the gap between us, and grabs my hand.

"Oh Grant, I have the most amazing news! I got top honors in my class, and an A on my project! I can't thank you enough! If you had not suggested I get that cup of coffee, I don't know where I would be right now."

Gerard pulled me into a warm hug.

"You must let me thank you with dinner! Please say yes?"

Gerard had a look in his eyes filled with such admiration and longing for something, how could I say no? I was pulled into another tight embrace, and I hugged him back just as tightly. I couldn't help but love the smell of his hair. I must admit he's the only person who could intoxicate me with his scent. I pulled back slowly and gave a failed attempt at wiping some of the paint from his face. Honestly, that was just a reason for me to touch him more. I must say I was very proud of him, and I was glad he wanted to thank me because truth is, I deserve it. Dinner wasn't the only thing I had in mind though. Gerard softly leaned into into the hand on his face, nuzzling against it.

"So is that a yes?"

"That's definitely a yes Dark Angel. You know I'd never tell you no unless I absolutely had to."

"Well you always were a generous God."

Gerard gave me the address of an Italian bistro that just so happens to have a very intimate setting. All sorts of thoughts ran through my head when Gerard looked down, and only made eye contact with me through his long lashes.

"I have something very important to tell you, but I want to wait till dinner. I am so happy Grant, I really am. Thank you for saving me a second time."

Gerard leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against mine. A soft blush crept across his cheeks as he turned, and squeezing my hand slightly, disappeared down the hall once again. That kiss only made my head swirl with possibilities of what tonight would hold for us. I wonder what it is he has to tell me? Maybe he'll confess how much he still wants me or something along those lines. Then we'll disappear for the night to finally make things happen between us. His lips were so soft, I can't deny I missed feeling them on mine. Thanks to him I will now be anticipating the arrival of tonight. I spun around quickly and walked down the hallway to find the exit that will lead me to my home. I have some things to get ready after all.

*

*

*

I showed up at the restaurant looking my best for the occasion. This felt like this was going to be a huge night, one that Gerard and I would never forget, so why not dress my best to give him something else he'd never forget? I decided on black from head to toe. I think I am most certainly dressed to impress though, I've already proven to be great in the eyes of Gerard. Once inside, a waiter walked me over to a private booth. Gerard really went all out for this night huh? I can totally see why though. Like I've already said, I deserve it. Only the best for a God right? When I arrived at the booth I noted Gerard was already seated, looking rather delicious. He had those pretty little lips wrapped around a straw in a glass filled with what I can only assume was not alcohol. He was much more careful when he did drink, which was rare. From the color of the liquid I can safely assume that it was a Shirley Temple. The drink made his skin, and the rest him look even more elegant. If I had it my way we'd skip this dinner, and go right back to my place so he could wrap his lips around something else.

 

"You made it."

Gerard smiled as he stood up and hugged me tightly before offering a seat. From the hug I could feel his body shivering with anticipation.

"Grant, so much has happened in the last few months, and I have you to thank for it. You believed in me when I gave up on myself. I was ready to give up, but you would not let me. I never thought when I went for that cup of coffee that it would change my life forever."

Gerard took a sip of his drink before continuing with his speech.

"Now, I have more opportunities than ever before, and that is..."

"Gee."

Gerard's face broke into a smile as someone called out his name. Gerard rose from his seat then rounded the table to embrace a young man standing behind him. The way he took him into his arms could not missed, nor was the intimate kiss they shared.

"Grant, this is my muse, Frank."

Clearly, I've heard wrong. Did he just say muse? I'm his muse. I'm the only person that's been here for him when he was no more than a falling angel, and this is how he repays me!? Of course I won't give either of them the satisfaction of seeing me crack so I cleared my throat and proceeded to address the two before me.

"Your muse you say? Frank?"

I put my hand out for him to shake, and I have to admit I may have gripped it a little too strongly. At this point I didn't care.

"Please sit, the both of you."

I watch as Gerard let's Frank slide in before taking his seat in front of me.

"How did you two meet, and what does it have to do with me?"

Look at them. Sitting there smiling like they're so in love. I'm the only person who's supposed to make him smile like that. I'm the only person that's supposed to be seated with him. I'm the only person that's supposed to be his Goddamn muse! This is madness! This is Ludicrous!

"Well, remember that day you told me to go have a cup of coffee?"

I nodded, not liking where this was going at all.

"Frankie was behind the counter, and I looked such a wreck that when he had his break he sat with me and we talked."

"Oh God, I was so nervous that you would think I was hitting on you."

The boy giggled and that caused Gerard to move in closer to him, and caress his chin lightly. 

"No, I knew you were too much of a gentleman to do that to me."

I'm was disgusted by their display of affection, but continued to bite my tongue and act interested. 

"So what happened after that?"

They both laughed and it was clear that it was a joke between them, one I was not privy too.

"Nothing actually. I never went back again."

"Yeah."

"Wait, I am confused."

Gerard sighed when I did not get what he was saying, and it really pissed me off. How dare he make fun of me in this manner... his God!

"I went back to the studio and started painting. I painted for a week straight, inspired like I never have been before."

Never been before? How dare he! I was all the inspiration that he needed in the past! I gritted my teeth hard against that comment. Gerard did not even notice as he continued.

"When I realized what was happening, I went back to the coffee shop, but Frank was gone"

"Yeah, I kind of lost my job when I refused to put out for my boss's daughter."

"Scandalous, go on please."

”I ran into Gerard in the park with my nephew. We ended up talking the whole time he played."

"After that I made sure to get his phone number, and well... Here we are."

"Fascinating truly, but again, what does this have to do with me?"

Gerard smiled again and playfully touched my hand. His touch felt like fire on my skin.

"Oh Grant, if you had never told me to have that cup of coffee, I would have never met Frankie, and I would have never found my muse."

This time when Gerard touched Frank's chin, he leaned in a kissed him. He kissed him with the same lips that had touched mine that afternoon. I wanted to rip them apart to show Frank that Gerard belonged to me. I wanted to punish Gerard for even thinking about another man. Tie him to my bed and leave him there. Soon their public display clearly showed that they had forgotten I was there, imagine that. I cleared my throat and they broke apart. Both were blushing and muttered their sorries, but I could clearly see they were not. After that we ordered food and I learned more about Frank than I ever cared to know. I found out that Frank was vegetarian and that Gerard ordered his food so that he could share with him. I was looking for any excuse to leave by now. Then Frank's phone rang. He looked at it and apologized.

"Sorry, I have to take this."

He left the booth and Gerard turned to me.

"So what do you think of Frankie?"

"He's no God."

I picked up my drink and eyed Gerard as he looked at me like he couldn't believe I'd said that.

Gerard just stared at me for a second and then let out a long laugh. He leaned over and shoved me lightly.

"Oh Grant, of course he is not. He could never be what you are, but he is my muse and I love him and…”

"You what?"

Gerard looked over and turned red. Frank had just returned to hear Gerard's declaration.

"Yeah Frankie, I do."

Frank walked up to Gerard and caressed his cheek.

"I love you too Gee."

I really can't believe this! I've had enough! My Dark Angel loves him? He's not supposed to love anyone other than me! He's sitting here making out with someone else and declaring his love for them in front of my face! He has no respect for me as his God! He doesn't even deserve to be in my presence right now! I hope they're done with me because I'm done with them!

"I think I should leave you two to whatever it is you're going to get up to."

Gerard pulled away from Frank, blushing.

"Sorry, Grant, I am being rude aren't I?"

Frank apologized too.They finished dinner quietly after that with Gerard and Frank stealing glances and smiles at each other. When the check came Gerard went to grab for it, but I cut him off.

"How about I get this for you two? Let's look at this as my gift to you.”

I pulled out my card and motioned for the waiter then gave it to him. When the slip came back, I gave him a hefty tip.

"Aw, Grant you did not have to do that, but thank you."

The two stood up and I watch Gerard hold Frank's coat for him to slip into. He kissed his head lightly.

"So Gee, night cap?"

"Sorry Frankie, I have another project due in a few days, I should get home."

"Want me to drop you off?"

"I can drop you off Gerard. After all we live on the same campus.”

This would be my chance to get some alone time with him, and figure out why he went about things this way. How could he possible keep this from me?

"As long as you don't mind Grant, I would appreciate that."

We walked out of the restaurant, and they were ahead of me, holding hands. Gerard walked Frank to his car and opened the door for him. He then leaned in and whispered something into Frank's ear that made the man giggle. He then stood there as Frank drove off. When he was done staring he walked back over to me.

"I really wish I could have taken that night cap with him."

"I bet you did. The car is this way."

I placed my hand on the small of Gerard's back and walked him in the direction of my car.

"There's always tomorrow or the day after."

I pressed the automatic button to unlock my doors, and almost didn't open Gerard's door for him. I decided not to be too much of a prick. Once he was inside the car, I went around the car and got in. I leaned over Gerard to put on his seatbelt once I realized he was too wrapped in his thoughts to care about it. That's when he noticed and blushed lightly. I sat back in my seat and proceeded to put on my seatbelt. I then started up the car and waited a bit before pulling out onto the road.

"So... Tonight was interesting, I had no idea you'd bring me out to dinner just to meet your boyfriend."

That was sarcastic enthusiasm, and I hoped he caught on.

"I, uh... I'm sorry Grant, I just wanted the two most important men in my life to meet each other. You are both so important to me."

Gerard leans his head on the window and sighed.

"Why am I so important? Where do I even stand in your life besides on the outside?"

I really wanted to know now because I never actually thought he'd go out and find a boyfriend. He was supposed to be with me. He was supposed to worship me. He wasn't supposed to repay me by making out with his boyfriend in front of my face and then telling him he loved him while I was right there! Right fucking there! Gerard turned back to Grant with shame in his eyes... Good.

"Grant, I never meant to push you away. I just... I have never been in love like this and it scares me. My feelings are stronger than they have ever been before. They confuse me, so I hid from you because I did not want you to think me weak and a fool like I was in high school."

"I never thought you were either of those things, and I would appreciate it if you'd let me think for myself."

I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as my words continued to bite into him. Gerard got quiet like he used to when I would admonish him in high school. I kind of liked knowing I still had this authority over my Dark Angel.

"I-I-I'm sorry Grant."

"Look... How about you apologize by having a few drinks with me back at my place."

It was more of a demand than a question. Gerard just dutifully nodded his head and slouched in the seat, clearly feeling guilty. So guilty that he did not even question my offer of alcohol. I picked up speed, seeing as though we were two streets away from my place. Once we arrived I took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car after unbuckling myself. I went around to Gerard's side and opened the door for him to get out. I made sure I put my hand out for him to hold. Once out of the car I mocked my earlier move when we left the restaurant, and guided him to the front door of the duplex. As I opened the door, Gerard remained silent throughout the whole time.

"You can seem a little enthusiastic about being in my presence. I am a God after all. Your God... Right?"

"Yes Sir."

Gerard looks up and blushes when he refers to me the same way he did in high school. Perhaps I admonished him back to sixteen again. This might be fun. Gerard took up the same posture that he used to while climbing the stairs up to the second floor in school as well. When he arrived at the door he fidgeted, waiting for me to open it. He looked at me through his messy hair, and I swore it was black again. He _was_ my Dark Angel at that moment. I opened the door and swept out my arm to let him enter first. I walked inside after him then turned on the light. I sat my keys on the little desk and walked towards the kitchen.

"Follow me Angel."

Gerard continued to listen, caught in a loop made up of the past. This was delightful. I pointed to the sofa and he sat down. His head was lowered, just how he used to sit when he had no confidence. He continued to fidget as well and he lifted his hand to his mouth to nibble on his nails. Another thing he would do in high school. I went into the kitchen and grabbed two champagne glasses and a bottle of Krug Clos d'Ambonnay. I brought it back to the living room and sat the bottle down on the table. He looked at it with slight fear, knowing what alcohol can do to him, but he made no mention of concern.

"Is this good enough for you love?"

"Yes Sir."

Gerard held the glasses steady as I poured the effervescence into each perfect crystal vessel. When I was done, he handed a glass to me then looked at me, finally making eye contact. I could see the fear and confusion in his stare. He was nervous to speak. I found it endearing.

"What should we toast to?"

"Us."

That one word held a lot of weight and I briefly wondered if he understood that.

"Us Sir?"

He looked at the bubbles in the glass.

"Is there still an Us?"

"If you have to ask then I guess not. In my eyes there will always be an Us, and it doesn't have to be the way you're assuming."

I can't deny that he pissed me off questioning what I said. 

"Clearly there must be something since you're calling me Sir and not Grant. Clearly there's something if you still refer to me as your God. The fact that you're still very obedient should tell you something."

I honestly wasn't even in the mood for a toast. I just wanted to get him drunk well beyond remembering his own name, and especially that Frank. I wanted my name to be the only name he was letting slip past those lips.

"How about we forget the toast since you don't think that one is good enough. As a matter of fact... Why don’t you tell me what _is_ a good enough reason to toast to?"

The next sound that broke the heavy silence was the sobbing tears that Gerard let loose from his eyes. They fell into his glass breaking up the fizzing.

"I am so confused. Is it wrong for me to love him? Do you think I am rushing?"

Gerard looked up and his tear stained face glistened in the soft glow of the lamp's light.

"Please, Sir, tell me what to do?"

  "It seems I am no longer in that position. "

He didn't care to ask my opinion before but here he is now asking for it? I didn't even care about Frank or his feelings for that boy. I only care about how he feels for me. He can't possibly not feel anything for me anymore… Can he? I had to know now, before he left this place. I turned to him and placed a hand on his thigh casually. I felt him shiver from the feeling. Well, that was something positive.

"What do you feel Gerard? How do you feel when you're here?"

"I, I feel like when I was sixteen, and I would come over to your apartment at night. You would show me new kinds of art and then we would cuddle in bed for a bit, and maybe..."

Gerard trailed off, blushing from his own imagery. The look I gave him told him to go on.

"I-I-I would end up blowing you then we would take a shower together, and I would fall asleep on your chest."

Without thinking about it, Gerard leans over and lays his head on my shoulder. He lifted the glass of bubbles to his mouth and took a deep drink. It seems he had forgotten that he was trying not to imbibe.

"*sigh* Things were so simple back then. I knew where I stood with you. I was your Dark Angel and you were my God. I did not need anything else."

Gerard took another drink and finished the glass. He licked his lips and refilled the glass without thought. He drank the next one quickly then refilled it a third time. Gerard just held this one as he ran his finger along the glass.

"Have you ever thought you were in love before?"

I thought long before revealing a secret part of my past to Gerard. I never shared this with anyone but he was asking, and maybe this could work in my favor. So I told him.

"I thought I was in love once, in the past. The guy ended up cheating on me and breaking my heart. I never loved again."

I could see the wheels turning in his head.

”Never again Sir?”

"I thought I was again... But that person let me down without knowing."

He didn't have a clue that I was talking about him. I cared for him quite a bit. Maybe I could loved him the way I had loved before, but here he was taking that choice from me. Gerard took another sip of his champagne then tilted his head to look at me. His eyes were still watery.

"What if I said that I used to be in love with you. At least I always felt that was what it was. I was going to tell you, but then you went away."

"I would ask you if that mattered anymore?"

I took a sip from my glass and let my hand squeeze his thigh lightly.

"So... does it?"

"In a way it does. I mean the feelings I had for you ran so deep that they cut me. I was pretty messed up after you left. I heard nothing from you. Of course, how could you without revealing our relationship? I kept hoping I might get a strange letter or package, you know?"

Gerard moved onto his knees, finishing his drink once more. He put the glass down, and looked at me again.

"That first day on campus, we were going to sleep together, but then I broke down, and you let me actually sleep. Do you regret that? Do you regret not getting a chance to fuck me?"

The champagne was hitting Gerard hard now. I leaned over and poured him another glass then handed it to him with a sly smile. He smirked back then downed the golden liquid in one shot. He wiped his mouth, and leaned over to whisper in my ear with panting breath.

"Got anything harder?"

I glanced sideways at him and smirked. This man could be a slut when he wanted to be.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about the liquor?"

"Because you know me so well."

Gerard moves in and licks a stripe up the side of my neck. He prowls backwards again, and leans against the other side of the sofa in the most provocative manner.

"I remember another sofa in another apartment that I would lean against, and get my mouth fucked good. Do you recall this as well... Sir?"

Gerard reaches out for the shadow colored bottle and tips the opening to his lips as he lets the sparkling beverage slide down his throat. Some escapes from his mouth to his neck, soaking his shirt.

"I do recall. You were always such a cock whore. My cock whore to be exact." 

Not too long ago Gerard was so in love with his boyfriend, and now he's here sprawled out on my sofa. Not a single part of me feels guilty. I get up and lean over top of him. Gerard smells like heaven mixed with a smidgen of hell, and I love it all. He's so intoxicating. I lower myself down and lick the fallen liquid off his neck, collecting what was spilled. He pushed up into me and moaned softly. Gerard's always been the hottest thing I'd ever seen, and right now was no different.

"What do you want to do to me Dark Angel?"

"I want to suck your cock and make my God cum so hard that he ascends back to Mt. Olympus."

Gerard reaches down to grab at my crotch, but I stop him by stealing his hands and pinning them above his head. He pouts at redirection.

"Awww, am I not allowed to touch my God now?"

Gerard attempted to wiggle free and the strain against my hand pinning him was causing his body to buck up against my thigh. He groaned at this feeling and sought it out more.

"Please Sir, I need it, I need your cock in my mouth now."

"I want you to make me cum but not in your mouth. I do however want my cock there."

I leaned down and bit softly at his neck as I gyrated down into him.

"Do you want my cock in your ass Gee?"

I wanted to fuck him, God I did, but I'd never do it without his consent. Even if it's drunken.

"Fuck, yes please, take me, use me, make me yours again."

I kissed Gerard hard on the mouth. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth hungrily. I let my tongue explore like I did so many times before. He moaned out in my mouth, and I reciprocate by mirroring his action. I pulled back and licked steadily across his milky jawline.

"I can't tell you how badly I've wanted to fuck you."

I unbuttoned Gerard's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. I leaned back down and kissed him while he unbuttoned my jacket. He slid it off then went straight for my shirt, ignoring the tie.

"Fuck you're so hot Angel. You always had a way of driving me crazy."

"God, I want you to fuck me so badly. I want to feel you on top of me, pinning me down with your whole body."

Gerard gave up on the buttons and tore my shirt open, causing the small round plastics to fly across the room. He leans in to lick a stripe up my chest.

"Love the way you taste, want to taste more."

"What's stopping you love?"

I stood up so he could reach my pants.

"Get to it. Worship me."

Gerard dropped to his knees and pawed clumsily at my pants, grabbing for the zipper. He finally caught it and pulled it down not bothering with the button. He reached in and fished out my cock then took it hungrily into his mouth. It felt just like it did back when he was younger except I could tell that he had gained more skills. I briefly wondered where he'd learned those skills. They were good enough to make me forget all thought, and just focus on that pretty mouth on my glorious cock.

"Fuck Dark Angel."

I grabbed Gerard's hair and fucked slowly into his mouth while he stared up at me. Fuck he knows exactly how good he is at this. If I didn't stop him this is all we'd get to, and I _am_ going to fuck him. I could let him do this a little while longer though. He gripped my thighs and pulled me in deeper. I felt myself hit the back of my Dark Angel's throat, and I could've sworn my head swirled. He continued looking up at me, and the fucker smirked. He actually smirked. 

"You're such a fucking cock whore."

Gerard nods and smiles while pulling my cock out and licking around the head. His tongue moved like a snake. His lips kissed the flesh softly then slid me all the way back into his mouth.

"Is my God enjoying his worship?"

Gerard pulled my cock in and out of his mouth several times, lavishing it with his tongue and making a full scene of the moment.

"Is there anything else I can do to please my God?"

Gerard reached over and grabbed the black bottle then took a full pull from it. He dribbles a small amount on the head of my cock, the bubbles making me jump a little, and quickly slurps the liquid and the head back into his mouth sucking on it greedily.

"Fuck. Strip for me. Do it slowly. I want to remember this night."

I wanted all of Gerard tonight. I wanted to experience him in all areas so if I never had the chance again I wouldn't have any regrets. I'm sure I could have him again though. He's mine and will forever be mine, and there's nothing anyone could do to change that. I just need him to know that. Gerard got up off his knees and backed up a bit. He smiled as he leaned against the wall with one foot up and slipped his hands in his pocket. He must have felt something in it because suddenly his smile grew even bigger. He pulled out his phone then started to look around the room. When he found whatever he was looking for he headed over to it. I soon realized it was my ipod stand. He hooked his phone up and bent over, giving me a great view of his perfect ass while he searched for something. When he found it he turned the volume up on the stand and smiled again.

"Have a seat while you wait for the entertainment to start Sir."

I sat down slowly as I watched Gerard walk around, I was intrigued to say the least. I wasn't expecting a song and dance but I wasn't by any means going to shut it down either. He looks so sultry, walking away even if he is drunk. That's why I... what do I say...? Almost loved him so much? Whatever reason it might be, that's why I do want him. Because no matter what shape he's in Gerard still shines for me even in his darkest moments.

Gerard finished setting up the music then turned his back to me. He's leaning on the buffet, waiting for the music to start. Then the voice of a woman filled the room as he swayed to the beat.

_"I've been a bad bad girl."_

_"I've been carless with a delicate man."_

At this line Gerard turned his head and looked over his shoulder at me while making eye contact and mouthing the words seductively. He then turned and swept a finger across the wood on the buffet.

_"And it's a sad sad world, when a girl will break a boy."_

On the word break he brought his finger up and looked at before licking it then turning back to me.

_"Just because she can."_

Gerard turned to lean against the piece of furniture and tipped his head back a bit. As he started to shed his button down it slowly slip off his shoulders to the wood.

_"Don't you tell me to deny it, I've done wrong and I want to..."_

Gerard brought his head back up and looked right at me then licked his lips.

_"Suffer for my sins."_

He dropped to his knees next and opened his jeans, showing he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

_"I've come to you cause I need guidance to be true."_

Gerard splayed his knees out and ran his hands up his sides to his neck, pushing them into his hair.

_"And I don't know where I can begin."_

After running them through his hair, it look like he had been fucked good already. Gerard made full eye contact and smirked, licking his palm to his fingertips.

_"What I need is a good defense."_

He pushed his jeans down his thighs and began to crawl forward towards me. His movements slow and cat like as he left his jeans behind along with his shoes.

_"Cause I'm feelin like a criminal and I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against."_

Now completely naked, except for his socks, he crawled up to me and sat between my legs, running his hands along my thighs.

_"Because he's all I ever knew of love."_

I leaned forward and ran my index finger along his jaw, stopping under his chin to pull him towards me. He inclined on my cock and moved his chest against it provocatively. I tilted his head up more and kissed him heatedly. Our tongues mingled and he started to suck on mine the way I loved him to. I pulled back and bit his lip with just enough pressure to bruise but not break the skin. I lick back over it soothingly.

"You are so fucking naughty. You looked so fucking good moving for me like that."

I bit his neck softly before pushing him back a little and standing up. I pulled him up and kissed him again. Grabbing his hand I bring him back into my bedroom. Now with the door closed and him pushed up against it, I hoisted him up in the air, pinning him to the door. My body moves up into him, and I'm loving the filthy moans emitted from him.

"How about you undress me so I can fuck you all over this room?"

I let him down slowly, and he spun us around so that I was now the one pinned up against the door. Gerard reached up and undid my tie as he slowly slipped it from the neck. He opened up the buttons on my shirt as he dropped to his knees and took my cock back in his mouth. While working it slowly with his tongue he pulled my pants off and let them pool at my feet. He then pulled off my cock and backed up till he was leaning against one of the high posts of the bed.

"I take it you liked my little performance for you Sir."

Gerard reached up and stretched his long arms over his head, splaying his perfect artist’s fingers. He grabbed the top of the post and jutted his hips forward slightly.

"Did you want me to keep going for you?"

Who in their right mind would say no to this beautiful fucking specimen of a man?

"Please do Angel."

I walked over to the bed and sat against the headboard, averting my eyes straight back my Dark Angel. Gerard could still hear the music and he picked it up smoothly on the next line.

_"Let me know the way."_

He crawled onto the bed and settled on his knees against the high pole with his back arched to it.

_"Before there's hell to pay."_

He ran a hand down his chest and grabbed his cock stroking it slowly putting on a full show of moaning out the words.

_"Give me room to lay, the law and let me go."_

Gerard let go of his cock and pushed forward onto the bed so that now he was dragging his cock against the rough duvet.

_"I've got to make a play, to make my lover stay."_

Gerard finished rutting and then sucked two fingers into his mouth sliding them in and out slicking them up. 

_"So what would the angel say, the devil wants to know."_

He reached around and I could see that he had pushed them inside himself on the last syllable of the last word.

_"What I neeeed is ah ah good defense."_

Gerard's breath was labored now as he finger fucked himself for my pleasure and his.

_"Cause I'm feelin like a criminal and I, uh, neeed to be redeemed."_

Gerard pushed to his knees again as his breath came faster, and he looked at me with wild eyes.

_"To the one I sinned against."_

He pulled his fingers out with reluctance and crawled forward and straddled my lap. 

_"Because he's all I ever knew of loooovvvveeee"_

On the last note Gerard pushed himself down on my cock in one smooth motion.

"Ohhh fuck!"

God he truly felt like heaven. I stroked up into him, feeling his slick inside tug against my cock when he moved up.

"Fuck Gee... I knew y-you'd feel so fucking good b-but fuck! You're so unbelievable. You're so..."

My words caught in my throat as I felt him squeeze tight whenever he moved up, and open himself when he moved back down. I held his hips and pushed him down harder with each thrust I impaled upon him.

"You've even mastered t-the art of fuck-fucking. Shit love."

Gerard seemed to be at a loss for words. Just pants and groans as he fucked downward to my upward thrusts. He leaned forward and crashed our lips together as he grabbed the headboard and used it to ground down on my cock at that perfect angle.

"Oh God, fuck me. So fucking hard and perfect and fuck God!"

I hooked my arms under his and placed my hands on his shoulders, pulling him down harder and pushing deeper into him. He held onto me and kept up with my pace. I kissed any place on his neck that I could reach. I slid us over to edge of the bed and got up without pulling out of him. He gripped me tightly and even tightened himself around me. Fuck that felt good. I continued my walk over to my chiffonier and hoisted him up on top of it. He leaned back seductively and placed his hands above his head, holding the wall delicately with his long artistic fingers. I returned to fucking into him with my breathing becoming labored.

"If this is what heaven feels like I really d-don't... mind being your God. H-how does it feel to be fucked by a God, Dark Angel?"

"Ah, like nothing else in the world could ever satisfy me again."

Gerard cried out as I hit his prostate over and over again.

"Please, fuck, touch me. I want to cum by your hands, your command."

I reached down and grasped his cock in my hand. I swear I could feel him throbbing. I massaged his leaking cock in my tight grip at an even pace matching my plunges into him.

"You're mine. Never fucking forget that love. You're miiiine! Fuck!"

I felt like my head was spinning and I hadn't had much to drink. This was clearly the work of my Dark Angel. I'd be an imbecile to ever let him go without a fight.

"Yours, yours, fuck, all yours."

Gerard thrust back at me one last time, hitting his prostate and then crying out as he was cumming all over my hand and spraying up to his chest.

"Fuck fuck fuck, please Grant, please fill me up, want to feel you inside me."

"Fuck... fuck! Ride it out. Don't stop until you make me fucking cum love. Use those muscles on me."

Gerard complied and before I could even scrutinize what he was doing to me I was cumming deep inside of him.

"Angeeeeel! Oh..."

 

With his legs gripped on my hips like a vice he pulled everything that I had inside out. I swear my soul came out of my cock and entered him too. We both collapsed to the ground panting with legs quivering. After a few moments we both crawled back to the bed and flopped onto it. Gerard was still covered in a sheen of sweat. He looked like he was glowing.

"Grant... thank you. Thank you for helping me see."

"What exactly did I help you see Gerard?"

I sat up on my elbow and dragged my fingers lightly back and forth across his thigh. I was hoping he said that he'd always be mine. I was hoping he came to his senses. But I've soon realized in my past that hoping isn't always enough.

"How important you are to me, and how much of an impact you have made in my life. I love you Grant, I always will."

Gerard snuggled into my side and placed his head on my shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

*

*

*

I awakened to the tweeting of birds outside of my window. I rolled over and outstretched my arm for Gerard but he wasn't there. I sat up slowly and looked around. Man that was a night. I got out of bed and grabbed my robe, slipping it on and tying it before departing my bedroom. As I got into the living room I scanned the floor for Gerard's clothing but found nothing. I went into the bathroom to see if I could locate him there but to my revelation he wasn't there either. I scratched my head utterly confused with where he could have gotten off to. I quickly walked to the last place I hadn't checked, which was the kitchen, as I remembered how much Gerard loved his coffee. Also how much he loved to please me after a night of me pleasing him by making me breakfast. He wasn't in the kitchen either. I went to get my phone off the coffee table when I noticed a tiny little note. I picked it up off the table and scanned it quickly, causing me to boil with anger. I took a seat and brought the paper back into my sight to read it carefully and try to understand just what the fuck Gerard had done to me.

_My dearest Grant,_

_Thank you for last night. You always seem to know what I need to clear my head and set me on the right path. I finally realized how much I am in love with Frank and that we are perfect for each other. Without being cliché, we complete each other, much like you and I do. The difference is I know that you are a busy man with a lifestyle that has no room for a fledgling artist like myself. At first I was angry about it when I was younger, but as I got older I realized that we were stepping stones in each other’s lives to remind of what could have been if we had continued on that first time._

_I will always be grateful to you for helping me find my true potential and hone its greatest capability. That is the true measure of God like you. I will admit that your other measurements were not half bad either, but I digress before this poignant letters becomes crude and vulgar._

_I know this is the best for both of us as much as it pains me to say goodbye to you, but we will meet again and I know that I will be a better person for knowing you._

_Your Dark Angel always,_

_Gerard Way_

I clutched the letter in my hand tightly before slamming it down on the table and kicking the table halfway across the room. I can't believe he would make me look like an utter simpleton! I marched into my room and ripped off my robe. I grabbed any article of clothing that I could find and put it on. I snatched up the note before walking out of the apartment. In the end I walked out wearing sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and sneakers. This is a way no one has ever seen me but at this point I didn't care. I mean who the fuck does he think he is!? I made him who he is today! I am the reason he is even breathing technically because without me he possibly would've drowned himself in alcohol and despair and killed himself!  I walked over to the campus to try and locate Gerard. As I was approaching I saw Pete walking towards me. I walked over to him and addressed him with way more bass in my voice than I needed to.

"Have you seen Gerard? I have a few words I would like to exchange with him about this letter."

I held up the crumpled paper in my hand to show Pete. Pete looked up at me in surprise like I should have known where he was all the long.

"Uh, well he moved the last of his stuff out today and..."

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him behind the campus where I pushed him up against a wall. 

"What the fuck do you mean? Why didn't you tell me he was leaving Pete?

"Hey, easy there Professor. Look, D.A. started moving out last week, I thought you knew. He's shacking up with his boy Frankie now."

I let go of Pete with a slight push and stared at nothing in particular. I walked away from him without another word. The trip back to my apartment was filled with more anger whirling through me than I'd ever imagine possible. I vowed that I'd never be a victim again. That asshole thinks he can get away with duping me? I will get my revenge on you Gerard Fucking Way. Trust and believe me when I say that I will make you wish you've never walked God's green earth. My earth!


	3. Abandon All Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not nice to play with a God's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, So sorry it took so long to update this one. We were not trying to ignore it trust me, but my wonderful writing partner, _***mcr_rockstar***_ lost her internet so we were not able to write for a while. Updates should be more regular again now though. ^-^
> 
> So two years have gone by and as you might have guessed Frank and Gerard are together much to Grant's dismay. How much more can Grant take seeing his creation in the arms of another man. Read and find out. ^-^

 

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

"Hey Grant, come on in!"

Frank was his usual hyperself that made me want to puke. Sometimes I just wanted to tie him to a chair and leave him there. How Gerard could stand him was beyond me.

"Hey Grant, thanks for coming."

Gerard walked up and gave a friendly peck on the lips. I longed for more of a taste, but it was clear that it would never happen. It still shocked me that Frank was fine with it even after finding out what happened between them two years ago.

_"Hey no worries Grant, I can understand how Gerard could succumb to a handsome devil like yourself. I am a little surprised that it happened right after his deceleration at dinner, but I think if I was presented with such a God like creature, even I would have melted before you."_

"I hope you don't mind eggplant again Grant. I really wanted to cook and well it is the only thing I can make that Frankie eats."

Of course I fucking mind eggplant you imbecile. It's all you ever make. I ignore my impulses to be a prick and smile invitingly at Gerard although the only place I wanted to invite him was to my bedroom.

"No, it's alright. It's become quite clear there isn't much variety here."

I chuckled to make it as if it were a joke but it surely was not. Not only is the boy annoying but he also can't speak up and tell Gerard to learn how to cook something else for his vegetarian diet. What is wrong with this household? If it were me Gerard would be cooking 6 different meals by the end of the day. It's not me though so I suck it up and follow the boy to his kitchen. Frank sits in his usual place at the breakfast bar and makes comments about Gerard's cooking techniques.

"Geeze Gee, how many times do I have to tell you, that much breading is crazy! It's gonna come off in the oil!"

Frank turns to me pleading. He actually looks tolerable when he is pouting.

"Grant, tell Gee he's doing it all wrong. He listens to you. Pleeeeaaase?"

I take it back, he is annoying, especially when he whines like that.

"Grant tell Frankie that you like the way I cook. You always eat your whole plate."

I looked between the two repeatedly. I was not there to settle a lover's quarrel. I was supposed to eat and go. It's that simple. 

"You're both right. Gerard that is too much. Maybe you should take a few cooking lessons so he can't complain anymore or he could just make it himself. And yes I do always eat my whole plate, because it is the polite thing to do.”

I threw that in for good measure.

"Oh, you really think so? Um, okay Grant I can do that. I mean I can do that for Frankie."

Gerard shook off his hands and backed away from the counter.

"Here Frankie, you cook better than I do, you take over.”

I smirked and watched as Frank walked towards the stove but looked at Gerard as if he couldn't believe he really did what I said. Maybe now he will realize not to ridicule my Dark Angel. Frank watched as Gerard just resigned. He walked into his makeshift art studio and closed the door. That was where he always went when he gave up on something...and he gave up on a lot. Gerard still took direction from me and I know it bothered Frank. Frank would speak to me about it as if I was his friend on occasion.

_"Oh Grant, sometimes I think he does not know how to make a decision on his own. I mean he is always asking me what would you think. I know he is still slightly dependent on you, but doesn't that bother you at all?"_

I would assure Frank that I would talk to him, but of course I never did. Gerard being dependent on me was exactly what I wanted. This was even if he was with Frank, he was still mine.

"Grant, can I get your opinion on this painting?"

That was another thing. He never asked Frank what he thought of his work. In fact Frank almost never saw any paintings till they were finished. I stood up and went into the room that Gerard had just disappeared into. I look around at all the paintings he was working on but not many seemed quite finished. I kneeled and look closely at one that caught my eye. It was amazing but just like the others, it wasn't complete. Gerard has so much talent; I can't understand for the life of me why he wastes it away.

"Grant...Frank is mad at me again. He hates that I ask you for advice, but he doesn't understand."

I was here first. I'm the reason they're even together really, so he should be thankful that Gerard takes my advice. 

"Do what's best for you. Don't let him try and guilt you into changing the way you do things. You've been coming to me from the start and that makes you happy. He should understand that if he truly loves you. This is my profession. I am an artist, he is not. It's only right that you come to me."

Gerard sighed and beckoned me to him. Of course I went and he leaned his head into my chest.

"Thank you Grant. You are always there for me when I need you most."

"Hey, uh...I'm going to get another bottle of wine for dinner."

Frank stood in the door way watching the intimate moment. He was clearly bothered by it.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No Gee, it's okay, you stay and keep our guest company. I will be right back."

After the clearly snide remark about me he left. Guest. He is more a guest in Gerard’s life than I ever will be. I turned Gerard into me and gave him a full hug and squeezed him lightly. I miss having him in my arms. It just always feels right. If he had chosen me he wouldn't be dealing with this right now. I lifted his chin and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"You should always be happy. Remember that. If he's getting in the way of your happiness then you know what to do."

I thought about what I said and tried to make it sound less like I want their relationship to fail. 

"Of course I think he'll come around. He's a good guy. Not many people would let you be this close to another person. I'm always going to be in your life though. No matter what right my Dark Angel?"

Gerard smiled and sighed.

"Yes, I don't want to ever lose you. I don't know what I would do without you Grant. No angel can live without their God. I would die without you."

Gerard looked up again and then turned around to face his painting again. After that I went into teaching mode keeping one hand on his slender hip, while guiding his brush strokes with the other. I listened to Gerard’s idea of what he wanted to achieve with genuine interest. 

"So I wanted to create the illusion of a vast opening here, but not realize it till the person looking at it is too late and they fall into it metaphorically speaking."

Gerard went right into student mode where he was easy and pliable. This was the Gerard that I knew. I coached Gerard through his masterpiece. It was really a clever idea for a painting. I always knew Gerard had the potential to be almost as great as I am. That's why I took interest in him in the first place. We worked on the piece for over an hour until Frank returned. It shouldn't have taken that long so I knew he had to be somewhere thinking about everything. When he came back we left the room at the sound of him closing the door. I stayed behind in the doorway scanning the rest of the pieces for a moment. My eyes zeroed in on the piece I loved and I wondered if he'd ever finish it. I could actually do so much with it. Add a few strokes here and there of the perfect colors and illusions. I closed the door and went to join them in the kitchen again. When I arrived though I realized I was too late. The scene was a shock. Frank was on one knee with Gerard barely able to stand as he went weak-kneed watching Frank slip the simple ring on his finger.

"Gee, I want you to be able to depend on me. To come to me when you need comfort or have concerns. I want to be the only man in your life that you turn to."

"Oh my God Frankie! I uh...yes! yes, I will marry you!"

I watched it all unfold in absolute astonishment. This was going entirely too far. Marriage!? That is just absurd and the words he spoke also struck a chord. _“The only man in his life that he turns to?”_ That will never be the case. I will always be Gerard's go to person. What was this kid playing at? Why was he trying to fully take Gerard away from me!? My advice is the last thing I truly had to depend on to keep Gerard coming back. Now that peasant goes and pulls this... this stunt. Blasphemy!

"Maybe I should go. You two should celebrate alone."

There was no way in hell that I would sit around and stare at that piece of filth on Gerard's finger all night or that stupid grin on Frank's face. I want to smash it on the floor but that would ruin my suit. His blood isn't worth it. I waited for someone to try and stop me, but Gerard only had eyes for Frank at that moment and it caused an abyss in my stomach that continued to grow as I stepped out into the cold night and unknown future, neither of which I enjoyed.

*

*

*

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

I had not seen nor heard from Gerard since that day. Then a letter arrives in the mail.

"You are cordially invited to the engagement party of Mr. Frank Iero and Mr. Gerard Way."

The party was at the same restaurant that they were at years ago. The invitation was the same formal one that anyone got. There was nothing personal about it that is, until the envelope tipped over and a small note fell out.

"Hey Grant, I hope you come. I miss you.

D.A."

He misses me. He couldn't have missed me that much. He would've come to visit or called... something. Either way I make up my mind that I will be going to that engagement party just to see him. I put the letter and invite back into its confinement and sat it down on my table. I pick up my coffee and newspaper and start reading as I sip the hot liquid. I find that I can't busy myself with this as my mind wanders back to Gerard. It’s been a month. What will he look like? Why does he want me there? Did Frank agree with no hesitation or did he put up an argument. I didn't expect an invite after the words Frank spoke. I figured I was out of their lives forever. Then again, I was never in Frank's life, just Gerard's. Of course I could never be removed though, I am his God and he is my Dark Angel. That should be enough.

_***TimeStamp: Five Months Later***_

"Professor Morrison, nice to see you again."

Pete offered a hand to shake. I was not surprised that he was here. He idolized Gerard almost as much as Gerard idolizes me.

"I have to admit that I miss your classes. I have actually been helping out under privileged children now and telling them about you, getting them excited about art. Maybe one day I could bring them on campus to see your work?"

"Grant...you made it."

Before I could answer Pete, Gerard walked up. He was smiling at me, but there was something off about it. When he reached us, he offered a hand like Pete to shake. There was no closeness offered in a warm familiar hug. it was formal and cold. This was not the actions of _My_ Dark Angel. I put my hand out anyway and shook his.

"Long time no see huh?"

”Yes, half a year I think.”

”Yeah, well I have been busy preparing for the show at the gallery and of course wedding plans with Frank. We have been so busy that we only just got around to having a formal announcement for your engagement.”

”Yes, so I saw. I got your note.”

Gerard smirked slightly.

”Yeah, I had a feeling that you would not come unless there was something personal to you in it.”

He tricked me! He lured me in making me think that he missed me and now it was clear that he did not. I was not going to let him know that he had succeeded.

”Well we do what we have to in life to get by. We can’t help if sometimes they are desperate acts.”

His face showed his surprise that I confronted him, but he had no chance to answer for another familiar voice cut into the silence.

"Gee, I , oh, hello Grant. Glad you could make it."

Frank stepped up and placed a possessive arm around Gerard. Gerard melted into it like he used to with me. Needless to say, I did not like this display being flaunted in front of me.

"Gerard, your mother is looking for you."

"Of course, it was nice to see you again Grant."

Gerard turned and squeezed Frank’s hand before Frank let him go. He slapped his ass lightly and Gerard giggled. I wanted to rip the sound from his throat. When he as gone, Frank turned back to me. He stood in front of me like he was sizing me up. Of course he still had to look up as I was much taller than the mere mortal.

"You know it was good for him. He thinks for himself now. It is good that he is not dependent on you anymore. He has a chance to go far with his talent because it is _his_ talent now. It was not fair that he was using you like that."

”Of course, everyone needs to grow in some form. He just needed the opportunity.”

I stare at Frank condescendingly. Who does he actually think he is? I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of getting me upset though. Instead I continue to look at down at him.

"Congratulations to the both of you, now if you will excuse me, I hear a scotch calling my name.”

With that I turn and walk away from Frank.

*

"Grant, man, you even drink like a Scottsss mannnn."

Pete was drunk, very drunk. He had been filling my head with inane blabber of poor brats that he teaches. I was trying not to hit him. Apparently he has no other life to speak of.

"So thhiisss one kidddd, he gots in trouble with the laww cause he trashes places. He tries to paint, but he kidddd phlat out suuuukss. He gets mad annnd fucks shit up."

I look away and see Gerard and Frank together. They are looking at each other and talking softly. It makes me sick. Gerard has that same adoration that he only had for me in his eyes. Frank whispers something in his ear and Gerard giggles and blushes again. Frank practically has him pinned against the wall. It should be me making Gerard look so wantonly.

"Heeey Grant, III don't think I can drive. Can you letttt me craaash with youuuuu?"

The last thing I want is this useless moron in my perfect home, but with the plan I have been formulating while I have been drinking, he will be the perfect alibi. I offer the inebriated a shoulder and slumps onto it. I make my way to the pathetically happy couple…not for long if I have anything to say about it.

”Please forgive my early leave, but I fear that if I do not get Peter out of here, he will make a bigger fool of himself…if that is possible.”

I throw in the beneath me joke to make sure that everyone sees me in a jovial mood. I get a few chuckled from nearby and I smile at them as if I agree with the mirth.

"Oh wow Pete, you are a mess. Thanks Grant. Sorry you will miss the formal announcement."

I nod to Frank and then make my way to the cloak room. Gerard runs up to me as Pete is attempting to put on his coat.

"Hey Grant. I just wanted to say thanks again for everything you have done for me that led up to this moment. I know I would not be here without you"

Well at least he has the manners to still admit that I created him. Gerard started to say something else and then changed his mind.

"You know...I often wondered if things had been different, if you had not left...would I have ended up with you...but I suppose that is silly right? I mean look at our age difference. It would have never worked out, but hey we had fun right?"

Gerard gave me a condescending pat on the back and then walked back over to Frank and pulled him into the hug that should have been mine. He whispered something in his ear and Frank laughed and they kissed. Now I was enraged. How dare he speak to me like that! Throw our relationship away like it was a fling! I no longer want him. I have no love for him. I loathe him. In most relationships it is a “if I can’t have you no one can” thought, but for Gerard it is, “No one will want you when I finish with you.” He deserves no one! He deserves to fall from where I placed him. To crash and his wings burn! Before I can get any more upset Pete grabs me by the arm and looks in my eyes.

”You love him don’t you?”

My eyes start to go wide and then I quickly soften them to mask my thoughts.

”Of course I do. He was my student. I love all of you and I worry about the direction you choose in life.”

”You really care about us Grant…sorry Professor Morrison.”

I pat Pete on the head and we head out the door and into the night with Pete hanging on my shoulder. I'm walking way too fast for him to keep up. I really don't have time for the nonsense so I pick Pete up bridal style and walk him to the car. I try my hardest to ignore his marriage jokes as I don't think anything having to do with marriage is funny at this moment in time. I put him down and he leans up against the car while I search for my keys. I open the back door and slide him in. I close the door and he curls up in the back. I enter the car and fasten my seat belt. I want to get him back to my home quickly so I can get ready to put my plan in action.

*

*

*

I creep slowly past Pete, asleep on my sofa, and out of the house. I place my black skully on top of my head, watching my dark attire, and walk briskly to my car. I slip inside quickly and start the engine. Once she's purring slowly ease out making sure to obey all traffic laws. I have heard of so many idiots getting pulled over because they are speeding from the scene, this will not be me. I pass by the restaurant and see that the party is still going on. I also note that among the guest’s cars are Gerard and Frank’s neighbors. Perfect, there will be no one to hear me either. I park behind the apartment building in the shadows. It is a safe neighborhood so I am not worried. I walk quickly up the path remaining in the shadows. Once I'm at the door I pull out my key and enter the dark house. Everything is quiet. Time to shatter the silence literally. I pick up one of the table lamps and throw it against the wall.

"Fuck you Gerard."

The profanity is childish, but feels good. I usually do not speak like that, but it speaks volumes to my anger. I walk into the kitchen and take out a glass. I also have on gloves too so no need to worry about prints. I locate his collection of mundane alcohol and pour a double shot of the bullshit liquor. I wouldn't be caught dead with this in my home. I shot it back and pour another. Just a little fortification. I stand up with the shot in one hand and the bottle of disappointment in the other. I walk out of the kitchen and into his living room. 

"Here's to you."

I salute the drink in the air and then pour it down my throat. The next thing I pour is all of the remaining liquor over the sofa. 

"I never liked the color anyway."

Once I was sure the bottle was empty I smashed it onto the floor. I picked up a shard of the glass and headed to Gerard's art studio. I opened the door and the first thing I look at is the piece he has up. I walk over to the board and slash an 'X' across the entire thing with the broken bottle piece.

”X marks the spot.”

I take it down and smash my foot through it. I pick up a small can of blue paint, azure blue to be exact, and I splash it on all of the paintings lining the wall. Once I finish with that I grab another can, lilac this time, and double the massacre on the paintings. I turn around and the painting that caught my eyes so long ago was placed behind the door with several others. I walk over and sort through them. He still had not signed one of them. This foolish move is how I plan to get him. I put the one I love outside of the room along with two others. I walk back into the room and pick up a can of black and pour it over the rest of the paintings. I look at my work and smile. It looks juvenile and perfect. I go over and pick up all of his brushes. I walk cautiously back out into the living room, making sure not to leave any telltale foot prints and into the kitchen. I stick his brushes down the drain, brush first, and turn on the garbage disposal. An artist is only as good as his tools. I will dispose of Gerard’s skills as easily as I did his brushes.

”They were a cheap brand anyway.”

Justifying my actions out loud, I walk back out and down the hall to their bedroom. The last place I wanted him to be happy. I walk inside and look around at how mundane everything is. I really want to destroy this room, but that could lead to thoughts of a scorn lover and away from the vandalism. I am not that stupid. I go into the bathroom and enter the room again with all of his shampoos and conditioners. I pour them all over the bed and rub it into everything. I wonder briefly how in the hell they'll get this out because I know they don't have the funds to replace it. It looks like the bed cost too much from the start. I open the closet and take out all of their clothing. Instead of ripping them to shreds like I should I settled on being a little considerate and did something they could easily fix. I walked into the bathroom and put the close into the toilet, sink, and tub. I turned on the faucets for the tub and sink and let them running. I left that part of the house and grabbed the paintings I wanted. Once I had them I left the apartment quickly and quietly. Never to be seen by anyone. I return to my place and hide the paintings in the basement along with my outfit. I slip on the robe that I left there for my return. I go back upstairs and still see Pete sprawled on the sofa. I sit in the easy chair and turn on the TV quietly. This way it looks like a fell asleep taking care of him. I smile as I actually start to drift off. I had gotten away with the perfect crime. 

*

*

*

_”Hey Grant, it’s Frank. Guess you are not home still. Look Gerard is getting worse and I don’t know what to do. Please call me, I am lost here. Okay bye.”_

I smile listening to the message that is over two weeks old now. The calls stopped coming, but knowing that Gerard was that miserable made me smile every day. I came back from my thoughts as I realized that the young man in front of me was still gushing. He looked like a simpleton, but a sexy one. He had tousled brown sex hair and the face of a cherub. He could be easily broken by someone or molded by the right person.

"Well Professor Morrison, I think your paintings are exceptional work. We would be happy to have them in our gallery."

"Thank you ever so much."

I smile and shake his hand firmly. 

"I look forward to doing business with you."

After I took Gerard's paintings I finished them to the way that I saw them in my mind. I kept a few of Gerard’s ideas, but I mostly buried them under my genius. Now I am the one sitting where he was having my art gushed over, which is how it should be. Had Gerard not spurned me, it would be him here with me by his side. Now all he has in Frank, but I guess it is not enough to revive a fallen angel.

"So we just need three more pieces from you by the end of the month. Let me show you where your place will be."

As we walked I saw pieces that were not worthy to stand next to mine, but they already had their place. At least mine would elevate them from mediocre to average.

"We actually had this spot reserved for an up and coming artist, but he had to back out when his home was vandalized and all his paintings lost. It was a sad situation really. He had such great potential. Perhaps you have heard of him, his moniker was the Dark Angel?"

I smile inwardly. _Had_ such great potential. Such beautiful words. The evidence only proved to be more that he would not be able to come back from this breakdown. Too bad, so sad.

"I mentored him from high school on up. I even gave him that name. Such a shame seeing as though he was a great artist. It almost feels like I shouldn't take the spot."

I faked sympathy, I deserved this spot more than him or anyone else. I am the greatest. It took everything in me not to burst into laughter but I did feel a great deal of pride. I ruined one thing in his life and it just snowballed into more than I could have ever hoped.

"Oh! Then I am in the presence of true greatness. An Angel maker. You of all people should be in his spot then. It is like you are taking his place as a kindness to him. I am sure he will be thankful towards you, I mean…I would be. Perhaps you can tell me more about him over a drink?”

There was no question that the boy was now flirting with me. It was a nice stroke to my ego. I had no interest in anyone since Gerard, but it might be nice to have a little tete-a tete with this one. I decided to see how far he would go.

"I would love that. Perhaps tonight would be a good night. That is if you're free?"

"Actually, we close early on Sundays so I can get my coat and we can be on our way now."

"How convenient." 

I smile as he walks off to get his coat. This is turning out to be easier than I thought. The guy is even more excited to have me over Gerard. Isn't that something. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when he returns, coat over his arm

"So my car or yours?"

I left no room for him to choose both. That way I could keep him around for a bit.

"Well, I suppose that depends where we are going...and whose apartment is closer?"

He did not beat around the bush what his intent was. Probably a bit star struck and power hungry. Well I mean who would not want to say that they slept with me right? He touched the lapel of my trench coat.

"I like your style...Armani?"

I nod with a smirk on my face. 

"I like a man who knows his designers. Who says only women can right?"

He blushed and I continued .

"There is a small pub not to far from campus.. I wouldn't mind taking you there or I mean... we could just go straight to my place. I have almost every drink any place around here can offer and better."

"Better? Well this I truly must see and maybe it would be nice to avoid the college crowd. I know a few clients that go there."

So, he is looking to keep this quiet. That can work to my advantage too. He donned his own trench, which was a Burberry, not bad style, and headed to the doors. An amusing thought crossed my mind as I watched him holding the door for me. I did not bother to remember his name.

"After you Angel Maker."

"A man with manners, I like that." 

I walked through the door and towards my car. I opened the door for him and waited for him to climb in. Once he was inside I got in on my side and listened as the engine purred to life.

"Vintage style, vintage car, what else is vintage about you Professor Morrison?"

"Maybe you can find out when we get back to my place." 

I gave him another smirked and raised a brow for good measure. This made him giggle. This boy was stroking my ego and when we get back to my place I will make sure he strokes more than that. He blushed and it was adorable. For a moment he reminded me of a younger more pliable Gerard.

"I am into vintage wine. I find that the more time the wine had to set; the better is tastes on the pallet. Age is always a much better experience in my opinion."

He crossed his legs which cause his thigh muscles to flex.

I looked at him and reached over to smooth out his collar as I spoke. 

"Well, then you are sure to be pleased with your experience with me.”

I ran my index finger down his jawline and then placed my hand back on the steering wheel and pulled off.

"Oh."

He did not say anything the rest of the way there, but a smile played across his lips showing his anticipation.

*

Once we arrived outside of my home we got out of the car and walked up the pathway. We got to the door and I opened it up. I let him go ahead of me but of course, I couldn't see anything due to the longevity of his coat. Once we reached my door I opened and ushered him inside. I turned on the light and started removing my coat as he stood there and took everything in.

"Wow, your home is amazing! All the art!"

He walked about taking in all the sculptures and paintings in different mediums. I had a few pieces that my students have done and gave me as gifts of gratitude over the years, including one of the first paintings that Gerard had ever done for me He walked up to it and reached out to touch it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to...it's just so beautiful, and this was before you created him. He did not even sign with his mark did he?"

It's true, there was just a simple GW at the bottom.

"Did you help to create any of the other artists you have on display or just the Dark Angel?"

I leaned on the back of my sofa and smiled at him. 

"I helped them but I didn't take them full on like The Dark Angel. He was my main priority because he had the drive. The others were good enough but they didn't apply themselves."

He walked away from Gerard's painting and stood in front of me.

"So not quite material for the Angel Maker huh?"

He ran a finger down my tie.

"So what does it take to be an angel that you want to take under your wing?"

He chuckled at his bad joke.

He stepped closer and whispered pulling on the tie lightly.

"Do you think you could make me fly?"

My cock jumped at his statement. I pulled him close by the hips and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Would you like to find out?”

I pulled back and looked at him. He was nowhere near as breathtaking as Gerard, but there was something about him that screamed “make me what you want”. Certainly I could use a plaything for a while. He let go of my tie and took off his coat revealing his fairly tight uniform pants. They cradles his ass well, but I bet he could fill out a pair of tight jeans nicely. He tossed his coat on my easy chair and made his way to the beginning of the hallway. He then turned to me and spoke in a soft seductive manner.

"You still have not shown me your bedroom yet Angel Maker."

I stepped away from the sofa and walked up to him placing my hand at the small of his back.

"Right this way lovely."

I led him down the hall to my bedroom and pushed the door open. I turned on my light and closed the door behind us. He took in my room like it was a shrine. He turned to me and smiled and then took off the stuffy looking suit jacket that was part of his Gallery uniform. As he did I looked at the gold name tag so I could remember his name. I took off my own suit jacket and laid it across the arm of the chair in the corner. I unbuttoned my sleeves while looking at him. Terrance seemed to fit him for some reason, but I am sure I can come up with something better.

"So Angel Maker, I assume you like to be in charge? Give orders? Do you have any for me? I am great at...receiving."

"Fine, then this is your first order. Take off your clothes for me."

Terrance removes his garish tie first.

"The one thing about my uniform that I hate is the tie. I always said they might as well have tossed a rope around my neck instead."

He chuckles and places it on one of the bed posts. He then slowly unbuttons his shirt revealing the chest of a much younger man, smooth and practically hairless. He unbuttons and unzips his slacks and slides them off next. Now he is standing in socks, after toeing off his shoes, and a pair of green bikini style underwear.

"Want me to keep going Angel Maker?"

Now because I'm not exactly a fan of those underwear...

"Please continue."

I loosened my tie and pulled it off. I then started unbuttoning my shirt. I could see that now he started to look nervous. Some of the confidence ebbed out from earlier and his fingers lingered on the waist band. He needed some encouragement it seemed.

"What's the problem lovely?"

I walked over to him and put my index fingers in the front of his waistband, and moved them back and forth, tickling the dark hairs inside. I leaned forward and alternated between licking and sucking right under his ear. I nipped at his ear lobe. 

"Do you acquire some assistance ?"

"Ahhhh, maybe?"

His breath was already ragged just from this small offering. Such a drone, but that is what I needed now, someone that I can mold and control. After I was done with him, he would never betray me.

"Please..."

I took my fingers out of his underwear and put my hands on his ass. I squeezed firmly and pulled him into me. 

"Please what?"

I know he felt the brush of my cock against his and that it sent shivers through his body. He knows what I can do to him, for him, I know he worries that this is going to be a fuck and run, but I have so much more planned for this little song bird.

"Please....take me...mold me...make me your next creation. Please, teach me how to fly."

I pushed his underwear down and he moved to get them to fall all the way off and then stepped out of them. I took off my shirt and let it fall to the floor. 

"Lesson one: Make sure you finish what you start. Finish taking off my clothes…everything.”

He hit the floor on his knees and reached up and undid the buckle. He had hands that showed he had never worked hard a day in his life. His fingers were long and slender as the worked the button open and brought the zipper down. He carefully tugged my pants down, like he knew they were expensive, and undid the laces on my shoes and careful removed them before removing the pants one leg at a time. He folded them neatly and lay them on the bed. He pulled my underwear down and my cock sprang out of its confines. Terrance gasped.

"Fuck you are a God."

I would have gotten cocky... pun intended... but now wasn't the time. I let him finish taking my underwear off and then my dress socks. I pulled him up and then turned him around. I bent him over the bed and pressed my cock between his ass cheeks. I rubbed against him and leaned over his back. I pulled his hair and ground into him harder. 

"Lesson two: Take everything that you are offered by a God.”

He groaned and pushed back. I growled in his ear.

”I'm gonna fuck you so good."

"God please yes, I want you so much."

His voice was already wrecked like he had sucked a dozen cocks...speaking of sucking.

"Please, can I taste you first? Please Sir?"

Saying Sir made my spine shiver and I loved that he was reading my thoughts already. I'd be an idiot to turn him down with a pair of lips like those. 

"I see you already know lesson three: Anticipate my needs and wants .”

I allowed him to stand up and turned him around. I leaned down and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He took in a shaky breath and I knew he wanted me to kiss him. Not just yet though. 

"Get down there pretty boy and worship your God."

Back on his knees he waits patiently to be given further instructions. I could probably train him so well that I could get him to do this anywhere.

"Please Sir."

"Such a good boy and a fast learner. Already on lesson four: Ask before you touch. Now suck it."

Terrence leaned in and took everything I had. It felt good after not having someone for so long, unfortunately the last one being Gerard and this boy had much to take after, but he was doing a good job trying. He was smart enough to try all sorts of things to find what I liked best. I liked that he was a fast learner.

"That's it. Come on."

I thrusted into his mouth a little and he gagged. That was something Gerard never did. I knew just then I had some coaching to do. 

"I know you can take it. Relax your throat baby."

Tears streaming down his face, but he obeyed and relaxed his throat and swallowed opening his throat more. It went easier now and he began to enjoy it again. His own cock was standing at attention and begging to be touched. It was not happening though, not right now. I pulled back and lifted his face up. I wiped the tears off his cheeks and then ran my thumb along his plump bottom lip. This boy had some serious lips on him and they were even more swollen after sucking me. I pulled him up and sat him on the bed. I went over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube. I don't actually know the guy too well to be taking any chances. I mean if he came home with me and he just met me how many other guys has he gone home with? When I was done with him though, he would be just mine.

"Face down... I'm sure you know the rest."

He nodded and turned around. He got up on his knees, making sure to keep his face on the mattress, and waited for me. I opened the lube and poured some on my fingers. I opened him up quickly, but carefully. I don’t manhandle my toys after all. His hips jerked at the touch but he relaxed again almost immediately. I watched as my finger disappeared slowly into him.

"Mmmm fuck, feels so good, please God, I need you."

He bucked backwards against my fingers, which had moved to two now. Pushing in a third caused me to hit his spot and he howled and pushed so far back a fourth almost slipped in. He could probably take it too. I pulled my fingers out slowly and reached for the condom. I ripped it open with my teeth and commenced to putting it on my cock. I rolled it down and poured some lube on it. I pumped my cock a few times and then once I was done I lined myself up with him and pushed in.

"Oh God!"

He gripped the sheets on the bed and pushed his face hard into the pillow.

"Fuck me please. Fuck me hard."

I gripped his hips tightly and gave him exactly what he asked for. I pounded into him at a relentless speed. He was so tight it made me wonder if he even has sex. The way he's taking my cock so well though tells me he definitely does. I pulled him up by his hair so that his back was on my chest and kept up the pace. He arched and reached his hands back and circled them around my head. He held on as I pushed deeper and harder up into him. I hit his prostate and he almost fell forward. He definitely didn't catch the scream he let out. 

"So fucking tight. Feels so good. Just what I needed."

"Ah, ah ah use me please. Take what you want. I am yours to control."

That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I bit down on his neck and sucked hard as I felt my orgasm rush through me. I reached down and pumped him in time with my thrusts. I was a fair God after all.

"I want you to cum with me and you better obey me.”

"Oh God oh God oh God oh FUCK!"

He listened so well as he spilled all over my hand. He collapsed exhausted and passed out with me still inside of him. I pulled out of him and walked to my bathroom to clean myself up. I took the used condom off and tossed it into the trash. I washed my hands slowly. He was no Gerard, but he could do for a bit. I walk back into my room and climb under the sheets. If he gets cold he'll find his way under. I clap to turn off my light, do not judge me, and stare into the darkness.

"Am I an angel now?"

The boy murmured in post coital haze. He scratched at his messy hair and sneezed. Well he could never be my Dark Angel but I guess I could give him his wings. 

"You could say that, and bless you."

"Thank you Sir."

I put my hands behind my head and smiled to myself as I thought about how well my plan was going. This isn't the end by far though, no sir. Gerard will pay for the way he treated me. Like I have said, if he doesn't want me, then he is not allowed to have anyone or anything. Having a new toy and someone to be my ally was something I didn't plan on but I'm not complaining. This could work out even better for me. Gerard will see what happens when you play with a God's heart. The boy crawls up to me and climbs under the covers. He seems to know that he is not to touch me as he settles in and drifts off again. Good, lesson five already completed. Know when to leave a God alone.


	4. Fallen Angels Make Great Masterpieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A God's revenge can be swift and painful and cost you everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It has been a while hasn't it? It was necessary though. You see this fic takes time to make sure that the outcome of the chapter is on point. Unlike the other fics i am writing, with or without another Killjoy, planning is very important to a different degree. You will all understand this at the end. ^-^
> 
> Soooo Grant's plan is in effect and now we get to see the results play out. I wonder if it was what you guys expected? ^-^

_***Timestamp: One Month Later***_

"Hello Grant, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I smile politely and give the guy a handshake back. I have no idea who he is but of course he knows who I am. I mean I am legendary. It's only a matter of time before I take over the world with my visionary art.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Have a great time tonight. If you want to ogle the rest of my work it's along that wall there."

I point in the direction and they thankfully take the bait. I'm not exactly in the talking mood. I'm just here to show my wonderful face along with my amazing art. Tonight's the gallery opening and my art, along with a few other's is being showcased. Of course my art is the best in the building and everyone is walking in my direction.

"My, my, my Grant don't you look swell."

I chuckle and shake the man's hand.

"I just better for two thousand and fifty dollars, tax not included."

They guy laughed along with his date while I just continued to chuckle. I decided on wearing a tailored white Armani suit with a black shirt that complemented the black outlines on my jacket. The pockets, buttons, and collar were all outlined in black. My bow happened to be burgundy seeing as though that is my favorite color. What better color to match with a white and black suit?

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing the rest of the exhibit. Enjoy your night, you deserve it."

"I do don't I?"

We all laugh, or they do, I force it and thank them politely as they walk on through the shindig.

"Hey sexy man."

I feel Terry's breath brush my neck and turn towards him. He looks delightfully dressed. I must say, I do have a very nice taste in clothing, I failed in taste in men. They all seem to be undeserving wastes of time.

Terry laughed and did a full spin.

"You like?"

"Of course I do, I picked it out didn't I?"

Terry laughed and tapped at my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, this is a white suit, limit the touching please and thank you."

"Of course Grant, I'm sorry."

It was easy for him to be so comfortable standing in his suit. It was grey and black. His suit jacket, pants, and tie were all grey while his shirt was black. It fit his body well, of course not as good as mines, but he looks good enough to stand next to me.

"Grant!"

I looked up and saw Gerard arriving with Frank. They both were dressed decently, but no where near myself or the attire I chose for my pet.

"Gerard, Frank, nice to see you both. I am sure you remember Terrence."

Terry gives a light handshake with Gerard apologizing for his loss of the spot at the gallery.

"Really, I understand. It is terrible what happened to me, but if I had to give up my spot to anyone more deserving, it would be Grant."

Gerard still maintained some adoration in his eyes for me, but no where near what it used to be. That he gave to the short love interest next to him.

"Well Gee, let's go see these amazing works of art."

"Yes Frankie, I think it is time. Will you two gentlemen excuse us."

Gerard walked off arm and arm with Frank pointing at the different art pieces and explaining them.It never made sense why he chose someone who does not understand art let alone appreciate it on the level that one would expect of a great artist..

"Sir, we have several guests who are looking for commissions from you."

Terry pointed politely at two strapping younger men who looked at them and raised their drinks in the air. I nod in their direction and head on over to them while keeping a close eye on Gerard and Frank.

"Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

"Well we would like to purchase this amazing piece done by you and that one over there."

I looked in the direction that they pointed and noticed it was the next piece Frank and Gerard were about to move on to.

"I'm sure I can get that handled. If you'd just wait right here."

I walk over to the bartender and ask him for one of my favorite drinks. They had it especially ordered for me because of course this place wouldn't have anything to sate my expensive taste. Once I had my drink in hand I headed back over to the two men and Terry. He seems to have kept them entertained without my presence.

"Okay, where were we?"

Gerard was enjoying the art immensely. It was evident on his face. Also evident was when he got to one of his altered pieces. He was in mid conversation with frank pointing to a corner of the painting when he stopped. He looked at the area again and then at Frank. He leaned in to get a closer look without breaking the velvet rope barrier. This time he made a puzzled face. Then he looked over at me. I smiled and saluted him with my drink. He half smiled and then looked back at the painting.

"My, is that the Dark Angel?"

"Yes, I heard he was going to have this spot till bad fortune happened upon him."

"It was sad gentlemen, but he was happy to give it up to his mentor and creator Mr. Morrison here."

Now the gentlemen looked from Terrance to me.

"Really now? You discovered the Dark Angel?"

"Yes I did. I crafted him from high school on up. I helped him through some of his toughest times artistically. I even created that moniker."

They looked at me, clearly impressed with everything I said. I looked over and saw Gerard waving his arms animatedly. He was clearly upset, I wonder what could ever be the problem. I smirk as a few people now look in his direction. I sip my drink and watch to see what he'll say or do. This should make for riveting news.

"Gee calm down!"

"No Frankie, look!"

This time Gerard did not care about the barrier. He reached right over and ghosted his hand over the canvas.

"Right here and here!"

"Gee, that is ridiculous! Your paintings were all destroyed by the..."

"NO! I TOLD YOU SOME WERE MISSING!"

"WELL HOW WOULD I KNOW WHEN YOU ALWAYS HID YOUR ART FROM ME! ONLY GRANT EVER GOT TO SEE IT!"

"EXACTLY!"

Terry turned to me concerned.

"Grant, what is Gerard speaking of?"

"I have no idea and you shouldn't worry your pretty little head with it."

I tap his head condescendingly and watch as Gerard starts getting more belligerent than I ever expected. This is going to be way better than I thought. I would feel a twinge of guilt had he not played with my emotions. Now I'm just trying to ruin his world, it's nothing major really.

"Excuse me Mr. Robel, do you think we have a problem here?"

The two security personnel walked up to Terry and questioned his opinion considering he was in charge of the showing. Terrence clearly looked upset and was seeking my opinion.

"Just wait it out, Gerard isn't usually like this. Maybe someone could talk with him first before taking desperate measures."

I just needed this to escalate a little more so that my job at ruining him would be easier. He'll take himself down without even knowing it and in the process that just leaves me happier than ever.

"GERARD!"

Gerard had walked away from Frank now and straight to the bar. It was open bar tonight. Frank came running up to me.

"Grant, can't you talk to him?"

"Last I checked you didn't want me in his life and now you need me to talk to him?"

Oh how the desperate come crawling.

"Come on Grant please, he can't control himself when he is like this and and..."

Frank hung his head in defeat. It was delicious.

"You are the only one who he will listen to. Please help him."

"I'll see what I can do."

With that I walk off into the direction of Gerard. I stand next to him and make my presence known by touching his shoulder lightly.

"Hey Dark Angel."

I use the name to hit him right in the gut. This is about his art so why not dig in a little. Gerard growls at me grabbing my hand and pushing it off his body.

"Don't you fucking dare Grant! How could you!? How could you!? You know goddamn well that is my art on the wall not yours! You fucking stole it from me after you wrecked Frank and mine's apartment that night!"

"These are very serious accusations you are throwing my way Gerard. What makes you think that's your art? I spent hours on that masterpiece and I resent you taking credit for it."

Way to turn things around. I chuckle to myself and stare as he gets angrier by the second. That's it baby, give me what I want. Gerard downed the shot in front of him and when the bartender went to offer a refill Gerard grabbed the bottle out of his hand and poured a double shot. The man looked concerned at me, but I waved him off.

"*scoff* Really? Really Grant? Hours? Oh well perhaps you would have had to spend longer if I had not done a quarter of the work for you!"

Gerard threw the double down his throat and slammed the glass down slightly cracking it in the process. He turned to me wild eyed and poked a finger at my chest.

"You are nothing but a user! I wonder how many other artists you stole from you piece of shit! Are you even an artist at all?! I don't know what the fuck I ever saw in an old man like you, but apparently you get off on feeling up little boys."

Now Gerard picked up the bottle and drank straight from it spilling some on his suit.

"I bet you are fucking the curator too. Is that how you stole my spot!? Huh Grant?! Do you solve all your problems with your fucking cock!?"

"You know, I created you. I molded you. Therefore, if you see any similarities it's strictly because I'm the one who gave you your artistic mind. That is my work and I got there because I deserved it."

I took a sip from my glass and sat it down.

"Oh and Angel, if I did solve all my problems that way you would be handled by now wouldn't you?"

He never had any complaints about me or my age before. I don't recall him complaining about my cock either but hey.He's angry and belligerent, I'll give him that. He's drinking and can't hold his liquor. Clearly he would never assault me with words like that without being inebriated. There was no warning of any kind. Gerard dropped the bottle on the floor. The next thing I know I am falling backwards as his fist connects with my jaw.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF POMPOUS SHIT! "

Gerard did not get a chance to say or do anything else because security had him by the arms and Terry was by my side with much concern in his eyes.

"Grant! Are you alright?"

Gerard sputtered and flailed as he was dragged to the back of the gallery and pushed out the back door with Frank hurrying after him. He gave me a sad look and then left. I chuckled and reached for the napkin the bartender was handing me. I nod my thanks and start wiping at my nose.

"I'm fine, but my suit isn't."

The blood coated the front of my jacket and I chuckled again to myself. If a little blood was all he could do then he was no match for what I had in store for him. When Gerard wronged me I vowed that I'd get him back. I am a God and no one makes me look like an imbecile for free. He made me look like an idiot so his career is the price he will pay; today is indeed payday.

"Well I can't believe that!"

"Did you see his behavior?"

"Shocking!"

"And to hit the man that helped you..."

"Scandalous!"

"I hope he is alright."

"He is so much more refined."

"Yes, and he did not even hit back."

"Well that is because he is a true gentleman."

The murmurs of the crowd around me made me smile. The look of concern in my pet's eyes made me want to take him home and fuck him raw. Normally that would not be my interest, but the way he was looking at me.

"We should get you home... _Sir_ "

"Yeah, you're right. Let me just go to the restroom first."

I exit to the side of the room and go down the hallway that holds the faculties. I enter the room and walk over to the wall containing paper towels. I pull out a few and wet them. As I wet them I stare at the blood stains on my suit and on my face. This whole thing played out pretty well, although I wasn't expecting the hit, but I guess that was just the icing on the cake that I needed. I turn off the water and start wiping at my nose. Once I have that handled I throw the paper in the trash. I look at myself in the mirror again; satisfied with the way everything went down, I'm pretty damn proud of myself. I can't help but to start laughing, the more I think about it the funnier it becomes, and the louder I laugh. Man this is too good. I should get back to Terry now so I can take him home and fuck him into my king size mattress. I mean I don't solve everything with my cock like Gerard insinuated but I do solve my hormones with it.I leave the bathroom and head back down the hallway. I enter the room full of people and look at Terry's head of curly locks. As soon as my eyes land on him he's already looking at me. Terry takes my hand and leads me away from the crowd to the front doors. Reporters are there, but I pay them no heed. There will be time for that later. The limo pulls up and Terry and I climb in the back. 

"You were very brave Sir. I don't know what i would have done if it were me."

"Well let's just be glad it wasn't then, huh?"

I pulled him into a kiss and pull him into my lap.

"Sir...is this appropriate?"

"Anything I want to do is appropriate but since you feel otherwise then you can just take your seat."

I push him off of my lap and straightened out my suit.Terry looked down. He hated to be admonished.

"Please Sir, I was not trying to imply anything, I was just concerned with your injury and..."

He trailed off trying to hide the fact that he was actually crying. Oh God, seriously. I put up with Gerard's crying because he was worth it... for a while, but I have no interest in this behavior with a pet. I have to get rid of him soon.

"There, there, you'll be alright."

"Let me make it up to you Sir, please?"

"And how do you suppose you'll do that?”

Terry crawled on his knees till he was between my legs. He reached up and opened the belt buckle, then slid the zipped down and fished my cock out of the opening.

"Like this."

Terry wasted no time going down on me.

"Mmmm, that’s it kitten. You should have my cock in your mouth more often."

Calling him that seemed to make him happy and Terry began to bob his head in earnest, hitting all the right buttons to turn me on the fastest. He licked and nibbled on the head and made his way to the base several times. The want to hold him there to feel his throat constricting was strong, but then it only brought back bitter memories of what Gerard could do and that alone was a turn off.

"Fuck it."

I grabbed Terry's head and began to control his movements seeking my own gratification using Terry's almost perfect mouth. It would have been perfect it had been Gerard's. A few more pumps up into his mouth and I was cumming down his throat. He still wasn't good enough to swallow it all at once like Gerard, leaving some of it to spill out of his mouth, and slide down his chin. He pulled back and I rubbed my thumb through it and pushed it into his mouth.

"Take it all Terry."

Terry moaned and sucked my thumb in. He looked like shit. Nothing like the perfectly used angel that Gerard became when I was through using him.

"Grant...I...I think I love you."

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth. He couldn't be serious. Then again, he could, I mean I am Grant Morrison. Of course he loves me. Why did this have to be him though? I don't want him to love me, just do everything that I tell him. He looked surprised at the laugh, but I caressed his face to calm his nerves. He was quite fragile after all.

"I know you do."

*

*

*

"Sir sir, it's here!"

Terry stumbled into the bedroom wearing my oversized robe. I sighed at his foolish behavior. It had been a month now since his "confession" in the car and since then he has been blissfully unaware that we do not have the perfect relationship. Hell we don't even have a relationship, but whatever the silly boy wants to believe is fine with me as long as it does not interfere in my plans to continue to ruin Gerard's life.

"They said it would be in the Arts and Leisure section."

Terry tossed the rest of the New York Times aside to find the coveted section where my interview was. As he scanned for it his smile went slowly away and his eyes went wide.

"Grant...you have to see this..."

He turned the paper towards me scrambling onto the bed and I saw not my interview article, but my Dark Angels name.

**"Fallen Angel"**

"Former artistic genius Gerard Way has seen being forcibly escorted from yet another prominent hot night spot. The "Dark Angel" had been going on his now usual rant about his former mentor and had yet again caused a commotion that the establishment deemed disruptive. He is seen here being removed to the sidewalk. His fiancé, Frank Iero, was not seen anywhere near the vicinity."

The article continued to go on about Gerard's short lived career and a recap of the incident in the Gallery last month.

"You think you know someone huh?"

I acted surprised by his behavior but deep down inside I was ecstatic. He was doing worse than I expected and this is exactly what I wanted. I'm not going to complain about that.

"Did they write my article? Check for me while I go get myself a drink."

I walked out of the room and chuckled to myself. It wasn't too long before that chuckle turned into a laugh. I grabbed a glass and poured some of my best alcohol into it. I sipped it slowly, reveling in the demise of my Dark Angel.

*knock knock knock* 

"I'll get it Grant, I ordered from the Mongolian Bar."

Terry went and grabbed a pen to sign for the food. He opened the door and then stepped back.

"Uh...Grant, I think it's for you."

Terry stepped further back and opened the door wide. There on my door step was Frank Iero.

"Well isn't this a not so pleasant surprise. To what do I owe your arrival? If you're here to bad mouth me I suggest you just turn right on around and go back to whatever or wherever you came from."

Frank stood there not moving and not saying anything. Terry looked at him and then back at me. 

"Um...do you want to, HOLY SHIT!"

Terry shot his arms out quickly as Frank fainted crumbling in his place. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. The last thing I need was someone who didn't even really like me fainting on my doorstep. I saw that my own weakling was failing under the weight of Frank’s body so I rescued him by taking Frank into my arms and carrying him to the couch. Terry is really only good for serving and being my pet. 

"Hey Frank."

I tapped his face lightly to try and render him conscious. I briefly thought of drowning him with water before I came to the conclusion that, that would stain my very expensive cream colored sofa. He isn't worth that.

"Get me a cloth Terry."

Terry does what he is told like a good pet quickly and efficiently. When he returns he stops and looks at the passed out man.

"Wow, he really is beautiful. I can see what Gerard saw in him. He is a walking work of art."

Without thinking, Terry reached out and ran his finger along the tattoo on Frank's neck. As if pulled by an invisible force, Frank leaned into the touch and groaned.

"Gee, Gee, please stop. You're going to kill yourself."

Frank was lost in a memory that sounded like a nightmare.

"Grant look at his hand."

Terry carefully lifted up Frank's left hand. The knuckles were all scratched up as if he was defending himself in a fight and his ring was gone.

"Well that's odd. Let's see if we can't wake him and see what's going on."

I ran the wash cloth softly over his forehead. He stirred but only a bit so I continued with the treatment. I ran the cloth over both his cheeks and then along his jawline. I would never admit this but the boy is beautiful I guess, in his own way. I moved the cloth to his neck and left it there.

"Hey Frankie... wake up Frankie. You're with me, Grant."

For whatever reason he wasn't waking up so without thinking I leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Wake up honey. You're having a bad dream."

"No, no Gee, leave me alone. Go away, go crawl back into your bottle."

"Wow, listen to him."

Terry continues to furrow his brow as he watches Frank continue his nightmare. Frank turns a little into my arm and Terry gasps.

"Grant...look."

Terry reaches out and lifts Frank's shirt a bit, There is an old bruise there, but it is clear it is a hand print. Gerard isn't the violent type. He couldn't be. I mean he did lash out on me, but because he thought I wronged him. Well, I did, but that's beside the point. There's nothing Frank could've done to deserve that kind of behavior from Gerard. I suppose if he was drunk though then anything is possible with him. Gerard is the type to abuse alcohol and with the way his life is going there's no way he's stayed cleaned. Frank even just basically told them that Gerard was drinking again. Gerard just couldn't have done this though. There had to be an explanation. Even I have never hit someone I was involved with. I shook Frank lightly but he only curled up into me more. This was becoming nerve racking. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Frank, you need to wake up. You're with Grant not Gerard. This is Grant, Frankie."

I looked up at Terry.

"Maybe we should put him in the tub. The warmth might rouse him. Go start it and I will continue to try and bring him round.”

I waved him off effectively dismissing him. 

"Please Gee, no more."

A few minutes later I heard Terry calling me from the bedroom.

"Do you need help with him?"

At that moment Terry's cell rang.

"Hello."

"Now?"

"Kind of."

"*sigh*Alright, but not too long."

Terry hung up and looked at me.

"Sorry Grant, one of the artists for next week’s showing arrived unexpectedly and I have to go meet her. Will you be alright?"

’You weren't much of a help anyway’ I thought, but instead smiled reassuringly.

” I'll be fine Terry. Run along now."

My first thought was to put the boy in the tub but I really didn't want to deal with the task of undressing him and the fact that I really didn't want to intrude on the boy like that. No matter how much of an ass I am. Terry smiled and grabbed his coat. He kissed me on the head and then was out the door leaving me alone with someone who cost me my happiness.

"No Gee no!"

Frank began to thrash and moan in my arms. I could only imagine what Gerard was doing to him in his mind. I pulled him close and held him tightly in an effort to still him. His pushed his face into my neck panting hard against the skin. I took that moment to scoop him into my arms.

"Alright. Upsy daisy."

I picked him up and walked him down the hall to my bedroom. I sat him down on the bed and began to disrobe him starting with his shirt. He was covered in tattoos and by looking at them I could tell Gerard came up with some of the designs. I laid him down cautiously and started to remove his shoes and socks. Once I was done with that I took off his pants and quickly pulled off his underwear after. There were more tattoos on his legs, including a sort of poem on his upper thigh. As I read it I briefly wondered if it was about Gerard. I sat him up and looked at the bruise on his back. I brushed my fingertips over it and then picked him up carefully again. His body seemed so small in the arms and I could see what Terry did earlier. I walked into the bathroom and saw the steam rising from the vessel. I could smell a faint floral hint in the arm and noted that the water was covered in tiny bubble. Terry must have thought that it would keep Frank’s modesty, but I honestly did not care about what he looked like, I cared about getting to the bottom of this mystery. I lowered myself to my knees as I lowered him into the tub slowly. When he came into contact with the water he started thrashing around.

"Frank, Frank, relax, I got you. I got you.”

"Ah ah ah, what the fuck?! Where am I!?"

Frank continued to thrash till I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.

"G-G-Grant?"

Frank looked into my eyes and then broke down.

"Oh fuck Grant, he's gone crazy, he's drinking and last night, he tried, he tried...we said we would wait till the wedding, but he..."

"Calm down Frank. Speak slowly."

I stood up and reached for the bottle of body wash that Terry had left there. Why the fuck does Terry find it necessary to rearrange my bathroom? I got back down on my knees next to the tub and grabbed my specially crafted body sponge. I have delicate skin and believe in taking care of it. I had not planned on bathing the wretch, but I guess I'd be doing him the favor of washing off whatever Gerard did to him.

"Tell me everything that led you here."

Frank took a deep breath and began to speak.

"After the Gallery incident, Gerard was never the same. He started to get irrationally angry at people when they did not believe him about the paintings. I mean let's face it, you are an amazing artist, why would you need to take anything from anyone right?"

I added the gel to the sponge and after dipping it in the water started to make soap circles on his upper back. Frank began to relax a little under my hand movements.

"He would get into fights that would be fuled by...*sigh* let's just say he started drinking again, and the alcohol would make him crazy. One day he punched one of our good friends when he said that Gerard was lying about you taking advantage of him when he was 16 and when I defended against his actions, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out saying that he would never return to their home. That was two weeks ago."

Frank looked down at the water. He began to lift up his hand, which was covered with bubbles and look at it. He held it to his lips and blew lightly. They dissipated into the air and some landed on his head and his nose. He giggled a little and then sighed again. It seemed that my idea was working. I worked the sponge to the front and repeated the pattern from his back on his chest. His hardened nipples, affected by the combination of the water and air of course, disappeared under the suds.

"Last week was the worst though. He got kicked out of a bar and someone caught it on camera. Last night we got a letter that the New York Times was going to post an article using the photo and Gerard went crazy. He drank most of the liquor in the house and then left after I pleaded with him not to go. Hours later he came back and oh Grant, he was so drunk."

Frank shuddered with the next memory. I put the sponge down and pulled him in a position so that I could massage the tension that I could feel in his shoulders away. My hands slipped on his skin from the floral oil that was also in the water. Frank relaxed even further and bent forward a bit, giving me more access. The way he was reacting, it must have been a while since Gerard touched him like this.

"He…he attacked me. We agreed that we were going to wait till we got married before we..."

It was at that moment that I realized that Gerard had never consummated with Frank. I wanted to say more, but I felt if Frank did not finish speaking he never would. His body started to shake a little with the memory and a squeezed his shoulder lightly encouraging him to go on.

"He tried to rape me and when I fought back, he did this..."

Frank parted the bubbles on his side and leaned to the side slightly. I now saw that the bruise was bigger than I saw before and it traveled almost to the middle of his back. The two bruises that I saw were actually one big one.

"He threw me against the bed post and pinned me there. I finally had to knock him out by grabbing one of his dress shoes and hitting him hard in the head. After that I left and I took the subway to Grand Central and stayed there till the last train left would be leaving. I then took the subway back and stayed at an all-night internet café till the sunrise.”

When Frank leaned forward, I carefully soaped up the bruised area which extended to the bottom of his tail bone. I could just imagine Gerard forcing him in that position trying to have his way. I brought my hand down there carefully a massaged the tender spot lightly. He hand was still slick with the oil and my finger slid down the top of the crevice accidently. I apologized for this intrusion, but he just shook his head and smiled while he allowed this intimate moment. I continued my movement not changing my hand position and he continued his story.

"When I got back to the apartment he was still passed out where I left him. I packed a small bag and left my ring with a note. I went to church of all places and sat through two masses. I then got something small to eat and well...came here."

Frank looked up and me and there was fear in his eyes along with a pleading to take care of him. He must be more comfortable with me than I realized. After all he still had not asked me to remove my hand, which was slipping lower without my full consent.

"I don’t know why I did and I am probably the last person you want to see, but I didn’t know where else to go."

Frank curled up into a ball pulling his legs in and wrapping his arms around them and started to sob. Now I realized how far my hand had strayed and I pulled it away. He shivered a bit and I brought my hand around to cup his chin and turn it towards me. The tears running from his eyes made soft plinking sounds as they hit the water, which was now devoid of bubble and revealed every inch of his body to me. It's true, I did want to ruin Gerard's life, but I never wanted him to become a violent towards his fiancé. Arguing and such is fine because I could really careless, but he tried to force himself on this pitiful creature. This was my fault and as much as I hate to admit it to myself Frank came to the right place. I had to fix it somehow.

"Come on now, don't cry. You're safe with me. No one is going to hurt you here okay?"

I rubbed his back soothingly and ran my fingers through his slightly greasy hair. The color that was in it when I saw him last was quite faded. He did look nice with the red. Frank sighed and pushed into the feeling. I should wash it too.

"I do feel safe with you Grant. You took such care of Gee and you were able to control him. I should have understood that. I should have never made you leave his life. I am so sorry."

I was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. The food that Terry had ordered had just arrived. Frank looked at the space outside the bathroom nervously.

"A-A-Are you expecting anyone?"

"It's just food. Are you hungry?"

”Yes actually, but wasn't that for you and your boyfriend?"

Frank looked around and realized that Terry was gone.

"Where did he go anyway? Did I make him angry by showing up?"

Frank’s lip began to quiver again, but his words were cut off by the delivery boy knocking again.

"Stay right here and I'll be right back."

I went to grab the pen and then headed to the door. I opened it and smiled politely at the boy.

"I'm sorry, I was in the middle of handling something."

"It's no problem."

I signed the slip and then pulled out my wallet and handed him a twenty.

"Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it."

”Oh, there is a bag out here. Is it yours?”

”Ah, yes I must have forgotten it, thank you again. 

I closed the door and took the food over to the coffee table and sat it down along with my wallet. I walked back into the bedroom and dropped the bag on the bed. I then headed back into the bathroom and got back on my knees. Frank was starting to shiver so I knew the bathwater was getting cold now.

"Now where were we? Ah, Terry. He had business to handle with the gallery so he left. Besides this is my house and whoever I allow is my own business. What he or anyone else thinks is irrelevant."

I poured some of Terry's shampoo into Frank's hair and began massaging it in. He sighed and let his head fall back against the tub.

"There is enough food in there to feed six people. He goes a little overboard when ordering, especially when neither of us can make up our minds on what we want. I guess that's a good thing for tonight since you showed up."

Frank moaned under my administrations. It was a nice sound coming from the boy I disliked so much a few months ago.

"There's some good vegetarian selections in there too because he likes vegetarian food a lot. It's healthier as he puts it."

"Well isn't that lucky for me."

When I finished soaping Frank's hair. He ducked under the water to rinse it off. When he came up the water cascaded off his hair and body enough to stir me a bit.

"Did you see my bag anywhere?"

”Yes, the delivery boy found it in the hallway. I put it on the bed for you.”

Frank nodded and then made a motion for a towel. I held it open for him and he stood up blushing slightly from me seeing him naked and wet...a good combination with the art on his body. I stepped forward and wrapped the towel around him pulling him close to my chest. He stilled in my embrace.

"Thank you Mr. Morrison."

The way he said my name and looked into my eyes I needed to move away from his quickly. I moved back so he could step out of the tub. Frank shook his hair out a little then walked into the bedroom.

”I’ll just get dressed and be right there.”

I told him to take his time and that there was no need for anything special since I was still in my sleep clothing. It was a rare luxury for me to lounge about like this, but my plans today had included reading my article, basking in Terry’s awe of me and then using him for my gratification. I guess that part will have to wait now. I grabbed the food and took it into the kitchen. I sat it on the counter and grabbed two plates down from the cabinet. I took all of the food out and sat it around. I plated a few of the things on my own plate, figuring he could choose his own items, and sat it down. I went to get two wine glasses and a bottle of my most expensive red wine. Not because I was showing off but because I needed something good to wash down this food. It was a great place to eat from and cheap wine just wouldn't do it for me. The bottle I ended up getting happened to be a $560 bottle of wine that I obviously lost my mind on purchasing; Levy and McClellan Proprietary Red. I poured some into each glass and then sat it on the table. I got some utensils and sat them on Frank's plate and then on mine. I left the other utensil inside of the food so he could serve himself as well as the chop sticks if he preferred. Just as I sat down at the table he emerged from the hallway.

"Hey."

Frank came around the corner and I lost my breath. He was in a tight white t-shirt that was slightly transparent from where his long hair dripped water. Streaks of his tattoos could be seen in the wet trails.

"Wow, this looks so good!"

I could not agree more watching Frank lick his lips at the food. He grabbed the plate, and in the process dropped the fork.

” I like to use chop sticks.”

Frank bent over to pick up the fork and his impossibly tight jeans showed every curve of his ass as he grabbed the fork and then straightened up again. He took his plate and filled it with vegetables from several cartons sniffing some and smiling and making a silly grimace to another and putting them back giggling.

"I'm just going to grab a bowl. I like my rice separate."

Frank opened up the cabinet and reached up trying to grab one of the bowls. His shirt rode up revealing perfect hip bones with black lettering along with one of the now fading bruises. He got on his tip toes, but still could not reach; he delicately lifted a foot back as if it would give him more volume revealing more skin along with creating groans of frustration from his mouth. I stood up and walked over to him. I purposely placed my hand on his hip, pushed into him, and reached up to get the bowl he wanted.

"Here you go."

He turned in my arms and looked up at me.

"My hero."

Frank smiled and reached on tip toes and kissed my cheek. He looked into my eyes and then came back up and kissed me softly on the lips. Okay now that was totally unexpected but I obviously wasn't going to object. He's practically single and well that probably wouldn't have mattered to me much either way. There's Terry, but I mean, if I'm being totally honest with myself, I'd take Frank over Terry any day. It's one of those things where you didn't like a person but only because they stood in your way. Right now I was standing in his way and it was hard for me to want to move.

"Maybe you should eat."

I suggested this, but I didn't exactly move out of his way to let him do that.

Frank looked up at me through his long eyelashes. Again they reminded me of Gerard’s in how soft and feminine they looked.

"Maybe, I'm not hungry for food anymore."

Frank ran a hand down my chest and sighed. I knew that he could feel the muscles of my perfect physic. It was something that Gerard lacked and I knew this.

"Maybe I am hungry for something more exotic. Something a little more dangerous."

Frank looked at me the way Gerard used to and it stirred something that had been dormant inside me since I lost Gerard...want. I wanted this creature before me. I could see that he was nervous, but at the same time he was willing. Willing to give himself to me...maybe not fully now, but who knows what I could persuade out of him.

"I just...I can see what Gerard saw now and I can see why he fell for you."

Frank pressed his body wanton against me and that was when I decided to give him what he was seeking. I pulled him into me and lifted him up effortlessly into my arms. I sat him on the counter and pushed myself between his legs. I kissed him hard and hungrily. Frank opened his mouth and granted me access so I let my tongue slip into his mouth and mingle with his. I took over the kiss and pushed my hands under his shirt, pulling him into me more. He started rutting his cock against me seeking out contact. Frank moaned into my mouth and held onto me tightly. Fuck was that sound music to my ears. Terry's moans were drone and I actually wouldn't mind much if he stayed quiet. Gerard was, well Gerard. He pulled back and looked at me shyly, as if none of this was happening. He bit his lip and ran his finger down my chest while holding me with the other hand. I went back in and kissed him before moving down to his pretty jawline and nipping his softly there. I then moved to his neck and ran my tongue over his tattoo there and then sucked on it softly.

"Ah Grant please, please."

Frank ran his hands up my shirt and raked his blunt nails down my chest.

"Been too long too long since I was..."

I must have hit a sweet spot at that point because he gasped out and wrapped his legs around me pulling me in as close as possible.

"Please, touch me."

I have never been one to go against what someone wants when it comes to sex. Frank’s jeans were so tight that I could see the imprint of his cock. I reached down and grasped it in my hand. I massaged his cock and placed my other hand in his hair. I moved both my hands in time causing him to let out more moans that were obscenely loud and dirty. If Gerard wasn't making this boy feel good then he clearly had lost his mind. I internally cursed him for wearing such tight pants, or wearing any at all, because my hand would've already been inside. By some miracle, or because I'm a God, I made him shift enough that I could squeeze it in and a surprise awaited me…he was wearing nothing underneath. Frank hid is face in my neck clearly embarrassed, but I squeezed him lightly and made him moan again. He felt so good in my hand and he was a nice size. He was warm and not to mention fucking thick. He seemed like a small kid, but I was pretty impressed now, which is not easy to do. I kiss him softly to show my approval.

"Grant, fuck Grant, I need more please."

It was like he was begging me to fuck him, but after what Gerard tried to do, I know that is the last thing he would want.

"Please, take me to your bed. I need, I need to feel you against me."

I picked him up, causing him to wrap his legs around me tighter, and carried him to my room. We continued to kiss and when we were in the room I kicked the door closed and took him over to my bed. I put him down and pulled off his jeans. I took off my own pajama pants and climbed on top of him. I pulled my shirt off and instructed him to do the same. Once Frank’s shirt was off I leaned down and traced his tattoos with my tongue while taking his cock back into my hand and stroking him. I could faintly taste the titanium on one of his tattoos letting me know that it was fairly new. I moved up his body and circled my tongue around one of his nipples. Frank arched up into me and I moved over to the other one. He moaned out as I moved up the rest of the way and started kissing him again as I positioned our cocks together. I held both of them in my hand and started stroking us together. Our moans mixed together in the air and it sounded heavenly. Everything about what was happening felt amazing. It felt new. I had been subject to Terry for the past few months and of course he was nowhere near Gerard, but this was different. Whenever I did things with Gerard it felt like it was the first time. He was always trying new tricks and gimmicks that would drive me insane to say the least. Terry was pretty mundane when it came down to sex. He could get me off but he was nothing special. Frank was giving me the feeling that Gerard could, but at the same time something completely different. Gerard was the best thing ever, but Frank damn sure is giving him a run for his money. I wondered briefly what his mouth would be like when Frank surged up and brought me back to the present completely.

"Grant *pant pant* Oh fuck, your hand Grant, it feels so fucking good. I'm not gonna..."

Frank arched up quickly and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me in tightly so that our cocks were trapped between us. I was able to slip his hand out and just enjoy using the softness of his body to run my cock along. He moaned and bucked up.

"I can only *pant* imagine what it would be *groan* like for you to, oh God, fuck me."

Again Frank was babbling about stuff he did not mean, but I could dream right and play into his fantasy. I began to drip words and ideas into his ear as I gently nipped at them.

"Yeah? Can you imagine me sliding my cock into your tight little ass? What it would feel like to have me stretch you open? You would take it so good too, I can tell. With all these tattoos a little pain is nothing for you huh?"

I licked at his scorpion tattoo again before I flicked his ear with my tongue and sucked it into my mouth causing a moan to drip from his lips.

"You're such a little slut thinking about being fucked. I bet you dream about it don’t you? You wouldn't want it slow would you? You'd beg me to fuck you harder and faster wouldn't you?"

"Shit fuck, yes Grant yes, would want you to fuck me so hard that you leave marks on my body that anyone could see. Let them know that I am yours."

Frank groaned and thrashed and anyone would have thought he was being fucked. Just as an experiment I slid my cock down so that it slipped between his ass cheeks, not penetrating, but sliding perfectly and angled so that I brushed over his opening.

"Oh fuck yes!"

That must have done it because Frank erupted pressed against my body. He arched into a beautiful bow before he fell back down flat panting. Since he did not complain I kept me cock where it was, beside it felt really good.

"I can imagine you pulsating around me while spilling yourself for me. You would throb so much and... fuck!"

I came hard between his perfect ass cheeks and moaned between his neck and shoulder.

"I can feel you cumming."

I did a breathless chuckle at Frank's obvious words, but still they moved me. I would have preferred to cum inside of him and perhaps at some point I will. Frank was trying to catch his breath and giggled.

"It seems the bath was wasted since we both need a shower now."

I nodded into the crook of his neck and lifted my head up. I smiled down at the boy. It was weird to think just a few hours ago I would have wanted to smash his face with my fist and now I just want to smash him face into the mattress. He's pretty endearing and that shy grin that he is giving me…well I can see what Gerard saw in the boy. This turned out better than I had ever expected it to. Not only did I ruin Gerard's career, but I now had his ex fiancée laying in my bed, naked, with our cum all over him. This was more than I could have asked for when I put together my genius scheme.

"Let's get cleaned up so we can get some food into you."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that."

Frank looked up and giggled as he caressed my jaw line and kissed my nose. Things were definitely going to be interesting from now on. He slid out from under me and made his way to the bathroom swaying his hips seductively. He stopped at the door and turned his head to give me a seductive look before heading inside. I laughed and got off the bed to join him.

”Yes, things were going to be very interesting.”


	5. Going Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even A God Can Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving eating Turkey or freeing them, as some veggies said they do. @~@
> 
> Anyway, I am on a bit of a roll as you can see updating chapters. Mostly it is because I am dying to get to two new ideas that I have and I need to finish a few fics first. ^0^
> 
> So Grant and Frank huh? Bet you guys didn't see that one coming. *smirk*

_***TimeStamp: Six Months Later***_

"Grant, why won't you tell me where we are going?"

Frank was sitting on the sofa waiting for me to get ready. I decided to take my time because this was kind of a special celebration. Frank had finally gotten rid of that awful mundane job at that poor excuse of a coffee shop and found more respectable employment, as far as I was concerned, at a small insurance firm. He had been there now less then six months and he had already been promoted. He also dropped his ripped jeans and t-shirts for smart suits, which of course he asked me to pick out for him.

"Come on Grant, the suspense is killing me!"

”If you don't cut that out we won't go anywhere Frankie love. Patience is a virtue. You should know that better than anyone."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Frankie smirked at me, but I knew that he was just teasing. Speaking of teasing, I had to admit that the way he had his hair cut recently, in order to conceal the tattoo there, made him look more mature and therefore act more mature and that is a bit of a turn on for me. I know I like to be in control, but I like it when my partner can made decisions on their own.

"Can you at least give me a little hint?"

I looked in the mirror and saw him standing behind me with his hands behind his back rocking on his heels...so much for mature, but he did look cute and my heart melted a little, although I would never admit that to him or anyone. I finished with my tie and turned to him, pulling him in closely. 

"A hint huh?"

He nodded and I smirked before leaning in and whispering in his ear. 

"Get your things and get in the car."

Frank let out a tiny squeal of happiness and grabbed the Burberry trench coat that I picked out for him and then left through the door after pecking my cheek lightly. I chuckle to myself. So adorable, that one, much less annoying than Terrance had been. He had been long gone out of my life for months now. Thankfully something happened in his personal life that he had to move out of state. I made him think that I would miss him terribly, but of course I was glad to see him go. Now I can concentrate on molding Frank to what I want him to be, It is turning out to be a far more pleasurable experience too. I grab my suit jacket from the back of the sofa and slip it on. I check in the mirror one last time and smile. I am one fine gentleman. I grab my simple, but expensive, grey pea coat and head after him. I don it as I walk briskly to the car. It's pretty cold out today. I put on my black gloves and smile as I see Frank leaning over to open my door for me. 

"Thank you Frankie. That was nice of you."

Frank climbs in after me with a smile and we are off on our little adventure.

*

*

*

"Oh my stars, I don't think I could eat another bite."

Frank drops his fork dramatically on the plate and leans back patting his little rounded tummy.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm afraid I will have to resign with you.”

Frank let out a long sigh and then looked at me through his long eyelashes.

"I'm still not too full for that dessert you promised me though."

Frank reached across the table and slid a hand over mine.

"I do hope it has some kind of cream filling."

"Frank?"

Frank froze as he gripped my hand and looked up.

"Mikey..."

Frank looked at Mikey and then me.

"Grant, you remember Gerard's younger brother Michael."

"Ah, vaguely. What brings you to this part of town?"

Just when I was getting to the good part. It's not like I don't know why he's here. I fight back the urge to laugh right in his face.

"Well, I told Gerard that I would be dropping by this month and...Frank, where is he?"

Frank looked down at his lap and then suddenly when he looked up again he a look of defiance.

"I don't know. I have not seen him for months."

"What? Why not...wait, where is your ring?"

"We...we're not together anymore. I left him."

"What!? You left him?! For this pompous ass?!"

Frank was getting agitated. I could see him trying to keep his composure since we were at a very respectable establishment. Damn us for deciding to sit on the terrace.

"No Michael. I left him because he started drinking again and he became abusive towards me."

”What? Wait, when, why didn’t you call me!?”

Frank began to speak again when I squeezed his hand to gain his attention back…which would have been on me and on a more pleasant subject then his ex-fiancée.

"I think that is all the explanation you need to give him."

I give Frank a stern look before turning to Mikey. 

"If you want more of the story ask your brother about the things he's done to Frank. If you will excuse yourself, we'd like to get back to our quiet dinner and conversation that we were having."

Mikey looks at Grant and then again at Frank.

"This is far from fucking over Iero!"

"It's over for now Way, now get the fuck out of here before I call someone to take out the trash."

Frank sits there smug and Mikey sputters and storms off.

"I must say..."

I pick up my glass and take a sip of the expensive champagne that I bought for the occasion…

"Normally watching you act like a low class hood usually bothers me, but in this case…it really turned me on."

I put the glass back down with a smirk on my face.

"I think I'm ready for dessert...Sir."

"How ready are you?"

I ask with a mischievous smile on my face.

Frank stands up and walks next to my chair. He leans in and whispers in my ear while running his hand over my thigh and lightly touching my crotch.

"I'll just go get our coats then."

"You do that."

He smirks as he walks away. I signal the waiter to wrap everything up. Despite the fact that we're going home we did order dessert to go besides ourselves. Once I handled everything at the table I was up and out of my seat and walking over to Frank. I take both coats from him to his surprise and I hold his open for him to put on.

"Thank you Grant."

Frank slides his arms in his coat and then waits for me to put mine on. He walks out the door in front of me making sure to sway his hips in the manor that drives me crazy. He hails the next taxi and slides in waiting for me to join him. I wrap up my coat so that it won't touch the ground as I lower myself into the car. I tell the driver my address and close the door. I put my arm around Frank's head and pull him closer to me. 

"You're a real tease you know that?"

I pull the same stunt on him that he had on me in the restaurant. I place my hand on his thigh and inch it up until I'm massaging his cock through his linen. Frank drops his head back stifling a moan so as not to alert the taxi driver. He is pretending to be exhausted, but he is lifting his hips up to get more from me. Moments like these I wish I had hair to discreetly cover things I want to do with my tongue. Since I don't though, I use my fingers instead. I run my fingers through Frank's hair at the back of his neck and pull softly while applying more pressure to his cock. I unzip his pants cautiously and push my hand inside.

"Do you have any idea how much it turns me on that you rarely ever wear underwear or is that part of the plan?”

I wrap my hand around his cock, maneuvering my wrist, and pumped him slowly. Again Frank is trying to hard to play it cool. I wonder briefly if the Neanderthal driving has any clues, but when I look through the protective glass his eyes seem to be on the road.

"Grant...I I I wanna suck you when we get home."

Home, he called it home even though it is not his. Maybe one day.

"Of course you do baby. We'll be there soon. Until then..."

I left it at that and continued to stroke his cock.

"Help me with something... should I make you cum in these nice pants or wait until we get back to my place?"

"Ah ah ah, no wait, stop, not here please."

"Give me a good enough reason to make me stop."

"Cause if you do you can use those perfect artistic fingers of yours to make my cum without even touching me while i suck you off...Sir"

"You're right, okay."

I took my hand out of his pants but continued to play with his hair. Frank leaned into me and sighed contented. Guess running into Gerard's brother did not faze him at all. He really seems to be over the boy. 

"Grant? Do you love me?"

"Pardon?"

I damn near just swallowed my tongue. This felt like Gerard all over again. Frank turned his eyes up at me adoringly...just like Gerard used to.

"I want to give myself to you so badly, but I can't do it unless...well you know, and the first step to that is knowing if you love me or not."

He reached over and leaned heavily on my cock and rubbed it roughly. At that moment the taxi lurched to a stop and it caused Frank to grip my cock tightly.

"Sorry man. Didn't see that dip in the road. Almost hit it. Okay guys, that will be $32.90"

For a moment I couldn't say anything let alone function. 

"Right, right. Sorry."

I turned to Frank. 

"I need to get in my pocket."

He leaned back, but never took his hand off my cock. I moved my coat and pulled out my wallet. I paid for the ride and exit the taxi. I hold the door open for Frank and close it once he's out. It's entirely quiet on the whole way to my apartment. Frank was basically offering himself to me on a silver platter if I told him I love him. I'm an asshole, and I'll do what I need to get what I want, but lying about loving someone is not one of those things I could do. I just can't do that. Frank is great, amazing even, but I don't know if I am capable of loving him, or anyone. I know Gerard had my heart, maybe even still does, but I never told him I loved him. Here Frank was now asking, and I care about the boy, but I don't think I love him. Now I have to figure out how to tell him this and not hurt him. I open up the door and let him inside first. I take off my coat and hang it up and head to get myself and Frank a drink. I poured some of my strongest stuff into a glass and drunk it back. I then filled both glasses up and went back into the living room. He's sitting on the sofa looking nervous until I emerge with his drink for him. I had him the glass and he nods a thank you. I smile and sit down next to him. A thought crosses my mind and I speak out on it. 

"Do you love me?"

Frank takes a shot of the liquid courage. He holds the glass listening to the ice cubes hit the side of the glass as he swirls it.

"I, I don't yet, but I think I could? I'm still getting over Gerard. We were together for a long time, but the way he hurt me, I get the idea that you would never do that to me."

He took another sip and then looked at me his eyes fully meeting mine.

"And he lied to me. That hurt more than the physical I think. You would never lie to me right Grant?"

Would I ever lie to him? If he asks me right this second if I stole Gerard's paintings and ruined their house there's no way I would tell the truth. 

"I wouldn't lie to you Frank."

That may have been a lie right there, right? Oh man. He's leaving me very conflicted. Why should he matter right? I lied to my Dark Angel, what makes Frank any different? There's a few things that makes him different I have learned. 

"I don't like being lied to either. Would you lie to me?"

"Well I told you that I was not over Gerard rather than tell you that I was. He still holds a place in my heart."

Frank put the glass down on the coffee table and then stood up, He stepped over to me and placed a hand on my chest gazing up at me.

"Grant...take me to bed."

I had so much more I wanted to say, but no to taking him to bed was not one of those things. So I stood up and took his hand in mine and led him to my bedroom. 

"I never asked about how you feel for Gerard you know. There are other things you could lie to me about." 

I closed the bedroom door and turned to him. I took off my jacket and dropped it onto the chair in my room. I unbuttoned my dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves. 

"Get comfortable. I'm going to use the bathroom."

When I returned from the bathroom I let out the most undignified sound I have ever made. When I told Frank to get comfortable, i never thought that it would mean he would be naked on my bed fisting his cock, which was slick with his pre cum and the bottle of lube next to him. Next to that was a single condom. Frank's eyes were closed and he was moaning into the air breathlessly.

"Uh uh uh, fuck Grant please. I need, please."

If there was a race to see who could undress the fastest I certainly would've won at that second; and not just because I'm the best at everything. I crawled onto the bed, still wearing my underwear for whatever reason, and climbed between his legs. I leaned down and kissed at his thighs roughly. I grabbed them harshly and fought the urge to suck him into my mouth. Instead I leaned down lower and licked at his entrance. This would be better if he was on his knees, but I can make anything work. I reached down and opened him up a bit. I didn't hesitate to stick my tongue straight into his opening. I licked inside of him the best I could and sucked when I pulled my tongue out. I kissed his thigh wetly and squeezed as I let my head rest there. 

"What do you need baby? Tell me."

"I I I, fuck please, your fingers, give me please."

Frank canted his hips at me still fisting himself.

"Mmm, yeah."

I grabbed the lube and popped the cap open. I took my hand from Frank's thigh and used that one to squeeze the lube onto my fingers. I placed the lube somewhere and smeared the lube onto my fingers. I wrapped my arm back around his thigh and held onto as I slowly pushed into him with one finger and then a second when I pulled back out. 

"You're so hot like this."

"Oh oh God yes, please more more, fuck more!"

Whether he was calling me God or calling on God was unbeknownst to me, but I almost started calling him myself. It was moments like this when I was glad Gerard fucked up with both of us. I am a God and he gave that up. Frank is fucking sexy, he's pretty fucking good, and this is without full on sex. Just imagine the things he could do. Why would Gerard let any of that go? He's an idiot if I've ever seen one. I push another finger into him and drive into him while crooking my fingers to hit his spot. Before I knew it he was crying out indicating that I reached my goal.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

Frank came all over his fist hard spilling ribbons over his tattooed knuckles and thighs. Frank was covered with a sheen of sweat panting and gasping for breath. He was trying to speak, but he could not catch his breath.

"Speechless."

If I was the giggling type this is where that would happen, but since I'm not I settled for a chuckle. Then Frank began to cry.

"Was I that bad?"

I tried at a bad joke. One, I know that's not the case, and two he's crying. That's a little insensitive. Frank suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. He crawled over to me shaking.

"No Grant, no that's not it at all. I just...I wanted to I really did, but I just can't. I'm not ready and I feel bad for leading you on."

Frank began to leave the bed.

"I l'll just go home."

"Don't go."

In saying that I shocked myself. 

"I don't care if we have sex or not Frankie. It's fine. I was never expecting it to happen."

I laugh softly and reach out for him. I rub his arm and pull him towards me. 

"Stay."

Frank took a deep shuddering breath and climbed gingerly back on the bed and into my arms.

"Can I still blow you in the morning?"

"You can do whatever you want to me."

"Okay good."

Frank then relaxed and snuggled into my arms and was soon fast asleep.


	6. Something About A Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not just anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and Happy Holidays! ^-^
> 
> I hope everyone is excited about the news of Frank going on tour! I know that myself will be going to Webster Hall with my lovely betafishy _***Trixgrl***_ and my Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ will be hitting Philly. Hope you all get your tickets too! ^-^
> 
> So Frank and Grant are getting pretty serious, but they come to the first hurdle in thier relationship. A man named after shellfish.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

"Grant, hurry up or we are going to be late for the premiere!"

Frank was running around in the tux that I helped him pick out as he searched for his cuff links. He was being silly of course. They could not start the premiere without me, after all it is my work that is on display and I am making a speech afterwards.

"This night is about me Frankie. I have to look my best. Would you want anything less?"

I walk up to him and hold my arms out in a questioning manner. He smirks and rolls his eyes as he starts tying my tie for me. One less thing I have to do.

"You look breathtaking Grant. I hope no other women or men think that they can have you."

Frank tried to make light of the joke, but I can see right through his insecurites. He is talking about the woman that was flirting with me at the last gala. I think her name was Mary, Maria, Marcia, something with an M, I can never keep track.

"Come on now, don't worry your pretty little head about that. Besides, why would I want them when I get to come home with you?"

I pile on the flattery just a little. I mean, maybe I could use someone to do the things Frank isn't permitting, but I don't need anyone else getting attached to me. I certainly don't need Frank not on my side anymore either. I pull him close and kiss him on the lips to seal the deal. Frank blushes and then pushes me away, but not in a rude manner.

"Come on Casanova, we're going to be late."

He grabbed his coat and draped it over his arm and he walked to the door with his hips swaying and looking very inviting. He stopped and turned his head to me and looked at me with a coy visage.

"Cumming...Grant?"

"Yes and before this night is over..."

I pick up my suit jacket with a smirk and slip it on. I walk to get my coat and grab my keys and we're heading out the door. 

*

*

*

"Thank you Mr. Morrison for that moving and inspiring presentation and speech. Well everyone, the premiere is technically over, but there is an after party at Du Chans and you are all welcome to attend."

The applause did not die down for a while and Frank was beaming at me when I make my way back to the table. He had to fight so hard not to pull me into t kiss. Not because we were both guys, but because of appropriates. 

"Well Grant, shall we make our way to the after party?"

"It'd be rude to skip out on the rest of the evening they planned don't you think?"

Of course I'm making a joke, but actually it's really not a joke. The real after party is always back at my place.

"if you say something lame like the real after party is back at your house, I will never forgive you."

"I will never actually say that out loud."

I stand up and pick up his coat for him to put on. He slips his arms through and I lean into his ear and whisper it instead.

"Ugh, you are such a ham."

Frank spoke it with distain, but I could hear the shiver in his voice.

"Grant how nice to see you again...oh and you brought your little friend again, how nice."

Frank visibly shuddered and not in a good way when he heard the oily voice of Homrad. A piece of Euro trash that had taken a liking to my work. The only reason I had not told him to fuck off was that he was also an investor and them, you have to keep happy.

"Hello. His name is Frank, in case you forgot, and he's way more than a friend."

I put my arm around Frank's waist and pull him into me to exceed my point.

"Besides that, I'm glad you could make it tonight. Did you enjoy yourself?"

. Homrad made a face at Frank, but then quickly schooled it, but not fast enough that I did not see it.

"Oh I always enjoy your work Grant. You have inspired so many with your struggle to rise to the top of the art world. I cannot wait to take you on a European tour. We will have so much fun visiting colleges and you telling them all about your start."

"That tour will all depend on Frankie here. So you should get and stay on his good side."

I chuckle softly and note the annoyance written all over Homrad's face. Of course my career would never be left in the hands of anyone but me, but I wanted to bug him a little since I can't actually tell him to fuck off kindly.

"Oh of course your...can come too. Just understand that the institute will only be able to pay for you while you are there, I am sure you understand the politics of this."

"Of course, and I am sure that you understand I am very capable of supporting my significant other."

I actually didn't mean that Frank had to come, but hey, why not. More chances for me to flaunt what I have and assure others that I do have the finances to spend on whomever I want to.

"I could probably support us both, actually, but I'm not going to when I don't have to."

"Well then, I guess the two of you are coming to Europe next week."

"Next week? That fast huh?"

"Can you make arrangements before then Frankie?"

"I am sure the company will understand. I do have some vacation time banked."

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you next week Homrad. We should be going now; we need to get to the after party. Will you be attending?"

"No, unfortunately, I have to make ready for the trip."

Homrad walked up to me and kissed me on either cheek. I knew this was a normal greeting, but then he should have done the same to Frank. Instead he just waved and sauntered away.

"Trip to Europe huh? Just an investor?"

"If he was anything more would I have made way for you to come?"

"Maybe that is the perfect cover up. You can leave me in the hotel and go on "business luncheons"

I couldn't believe that Frank was serious! That has got to be the dumbest thing to ever come out of his mouth. 

"Or I could leave you home and have him in my hotel. Now if he was more than an investor which choice do you think I would go with?"

"i don't fucking know Grant! I am not a fucking mind reader!" 

Frank pulled away from me and stormed out of the room. 

I grabbed my coat and put it on before making my way to the door. I smiled politely at the few people who are still inside of the building. Luckily no one tried to stop me. When I got outside I found Frank leaned up against my car shaking a little. I couldn't tell if it was from the cold night air or his anger. I opened the car door for him and he snatched it shut before I could close it. I rush over to my side of the car and get inside. He's staring straight ahead and it's obvious he doesn't want to talk to me, but there's no way I'm letting this go. 

"Where is all of this coming from Frank?" 

"it's nothing it's just...this month was my anniversary. I would have been with Gerard for a year...maybe even married to him." 

Frank took a shuddering breath and I knew there was more. 

"I saw him the other day. He did not see me, but I could not miss him. He had his arm around someone and they were out from a motel that the company is petitioning to get rid of for this very reason. He was carrying a bottle of something and he was pushed against the outside wall as they made out frantically. He looked horrible, like he hadn't eaten of showered and..." 

Frank began to cry now. 

I reached over and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"There's nothing you can do about any of that. Unless you want to go back to him... do you want to go back to him?" 

Inside I was doing a little happy dance because I wanted Gerard to be ruined and he was. Frank described just that. Even at his worse though, he could still manage to get laid. It's that mouth of his. 

"No! Of course not! He hurt me, degraded me and tried to rape me! How could you say something like that when i just poured my soul out to you!" 

Frank got out of the car and went back into the building. 

What the fuck? This is definitely not what I had on my itinerary when I woke up this morning. Running back and forth out of my car and into a building was damn sure not on my to do list. When I entered the building a nice gentleman directed me to the bathroom where he'd seen Frank disappear. I thanked him kindly and rushed in that direction. Once inside Frank was standing there wiping at his face. 

"Frank, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just asking." 

I sighed and ran my hand across my head. There was definitely a headache coming on. 

"I just don't know. You're upset because you saw him and your history with him... I know. I can understand that, but what I don't understand is why I'm being accused of fooling around with someone like Homrad. Why would I be accused of messing with anyone? Furthermore, I just wanted him to know where we stand. I'm sorry about how I went about doing that though, and I apologize for making you think about those things he did to you." 

"It's okay Grant, I think I am just over emotional from the impending date of ..." 

Frank trailed off and then blew his nose. 

"Can you just drop me off at my place?" 

"Your place?" 

"Yeah...if I'm going to Europe, I kind of have to set my life in order and pack." 

"Well in that case, when you pack make sure you pack everything. When we come back from Europe you're moving in with me." 

"Grant..." 

Frank just looked at me. He said nothing for quite a few moments that I thought maybe he did not like the idea, but then he lunged at me and smashed our faces in a very sloppy kiss. 

"Oh wow! You mean it? I thought you didn't like living with anyone!" 

I held him as I looked at him. He's right, I don't like living with anyone, but what harm can it do? It's not like he's not always at my place anyway, and half of his things are there too. Then there's always the fact that he won't accuse me of doing things I'm surely not; though I should be. That's never really been my thing, though, seeing as though I've been cheated on in the past. I never understood why people won't just leave instead of being deceitful. I can also make sure he doesn't stray away and get back with Gerard. That's the last thing I need to happen. 

"You're not just anyone." 

Frank suddenly pulled away and then turned from me looking down. 

"I'm no one special. I'm just a punk kid who got in the way of your happiness." 

I looked at Frank wondering what he was talking about. He then turned back to me with tears in his eyes. 

"I know you wanted Gerard all to yourself. I'm just the filler." 

"I wanted Gerard to myself, yes... wanted. Past tense. He doesn't matter anymore. You're who matters, and you're the one I want now." 

It wasn't a complete lie. The funny thing is Frank is endearing once you get to know him. His punk attitude doesn't bother you. Then there's the fact that he's not even having full on intercourse with me and he's kept me pretty sated. There's got to be something special about him for me to keep him around besides Gerard. I could throw him away, I got what I wanted. Gerard is in ruins. When I look back at it, I probably could've had them both, you never know. I won't lie, deep down there's a very tiny part of me who still wants Gerard, but very tiny. 

"I mean think about it, but don't take this wrong, please? I could have anyone I want right now. You're not sleeping with me, but I'm keeping you around. There has to be a reason I am keeping you around and sex isn't that reason. Although..." 

I walk up behind him and circle my arms around his waist. 

"The other things you do to me blows my mind immensely. You're fun to be with and I want to move forward with you by inviting you into my home so that it can be our home. It'll be my first time living with anyone." 

"Really?" 

Frank looks at me in the mirror on the wall. 

"Yes, really." 

I kiss his neck softly. 

"Then let's go home." 

*

*

*

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"So where are we supposed to meet this guy?" 

Frank was walking beside me pulling along his sanctioned sized carryon bag. We still had a two hour wait, but with all the rigmarole that the airports make you go through, I wanted to get there early. 

"At the seating area for our flight. Are you hungry? We could grab something for the wait." 

I look around trying to spot a decent enough place to get something to go inside of my body if he says yes. There's no way I'm getting food poisoning on this trip. 

"No, I'm good. Besides, airport prices are ridiculous and I can always get the vegetarian option on the flight." 

It was sweet that Frank was always looking out for my financial interests even though I certainly have more than enough. 

"I'm still wary about this guy paying for this Grant I think he still has designs on you." 

"It doesn't matter Frank, I don't want him." 

I look around for out gate and head that way grabbing Frank's hand. 

"Do you have any weapons or other contraband to declare?" 

The security guard looked bored as he recited the same line over and over again. 

"No sir, nothing to declare." 

"Okay, then you can...hey man, nice tats!" 

"Oh thanks!" 

Suddenly the boring security guard began to be friendly with Frank talking about his tattoos and comparing artists. 

"I really like that one!" 

"Oh man thanks! My fianc...uh, ex designed it for me." 

I side eye him as I take off my only piece of jewelry. I walk through the detector and pick up my watch once the tray is moved to the other side. 

"Thank you." 

I put my watch back on and turn to Frank. 

"When you're done talking about your fiancée I'll be over here." 

I look at the tattoo the guy is referring to and smirk. 

"I really taught him well huh?" 

I walk off not waiting for Frank. He had the nerve to get upset with me about Homrad and me asking if he still qants Gerard, yet he slips up like that. Hmmm, nice one there Frank. 

"Grant Darling, wonderful to see you." 

Homrad greeted with a kiss on each cheek and a hand on each arm. He gave a light squeeze to me and when he pulled back he was smiling. 

"We are going to have such fun! London, Paris, Milan, Athens, Berlin, Dublin, and of course Madrid! Everyone is so excited to see your art and there are many lined up to commission you. You my friend are going to take Europe by storm!" 

Homrad placed an arm around my shoulders as he walked me to a plush seating area. It was set for first class passengers. 

"Come, have a drink with me." 

Homrad snapped his finger at a nearby waiter and he scurried over immediately. 

"Yes Sir?" 

"A bottle of Dom please...and two glasses." 

"Very good sir." 

Homrad sat back and crossed his legs. 

"So Grant...are you sad we are not going to your homeland as well?" 

"It would've been a nice addition to the trip, but where we're going is more than enough." 

I don't really want to go back there anyway, but I won't tell him that. I have too many memories there. 

"Were you waiting long for our arrival?" 

"Not long, I have been quite comfortable talking to a few contacts for your first part of the tour. The hotel I have set up for us is one of the best of course." 

He shows me the website for the Ritz London. 

"I have all the other hotels lined up as well, but we can get to that each time we are leaving." 

At that moment the waiter returns with a miniature bottle of champagne. He pops the cork and ours us each a glass. he leaves the bottle chilling in an ice bucket. Homrad hands me my glass and holds his up." 

"To us Grant. Here is the beginning of something beautiful." 

Just as Homrad's glass touches mine I hear a small voice next to me. 

"Just let me know when we are ready to board." 

Frank walked away from the first class area to the plastic chairs on the far end of the waiting area. 

"Excuse me for just a moment." 

I stand up with my glass in hand and walk over to where Frank is seated. I sit down next to him and offer him my glass. 

"I'm not thirsty thank you." 

Frank is looking down at his phone. He is not texting, but scrolling through his e-mails. 

"Why don't you come join us then?" 

"No thank you." 

Frank would still not look up. 

"Is your phone more important than me? Are you wishing to contact your fiancée?" 

Now Frank looked up. His eyes were red and blurred like he was high or crying. 

"What the fuck Grant!? Why would you say something like that?! What because i was talking about my tattoo that Gerard designed for me!? I got some fucking news for you; half the tattoos that decorate me were designed by him! Do you want me to flay my skin off so you don’t have to look at them anymore! It is a part of my history and you either accept it or fuck off!" 

I could not believe that Frank cursed like that in a public place! There could be people that recognized me! I went to say something, but it seemed Frank was not finished. 

"Look I care about you a lot, but I can't do this! Just go to Europe yourself and have a great time with your groupie. Maybe he will be what you are looking for." 

Frank got up and headed towards the exit of the gate. 

"Frank!" 

He kept walking briskly towards the exit. I sat the glass down and rushed after him. 

"Fuck Frank!" 

I grabbed him by his arm and tried to give the onlookers a polite smile. A few of them gave sympathetic smiles while the others turned back to what they were doing. I pulled him out of the walk way and over towards the wall. There was a small dip in the wall where a phone booth was and I pulled him inside. 

"Let's get a few things straight Frank. My problem is not with your tattoos, and it's idiotic for you to think so. My problem is with you calling Gerard your fiancée. It's been a while now; you should be over slip ups like that. Do you ever hear me refer to him as my Dark Angel anymore, or refer to him at all? The only time I talk about him is when you bring him up, which seems to be a lot lately. I get you may be going through the motions of your approaching anniversary, but I was with Gerard longer than you were. You swooped in and took him from me. You don't see me hanging onto him anymore now do you? After everything I did for him he went and ran off with you." 

Frank was now shaking with rage but I wasn't even halfway through with him. I give him way more than I should for someone who ruined my damn life. 

"Let me tell you something else, if it weren't for me you would've never been a part of his life. So whatever you and him had you're very fucking welcome. I don't know what he's told you about me and I really don't care, but one of those things should've at least been that what's mine is mine. You're my fucking boyfriend and if you want to be with me, and you care about me as much as you say, then you'll watch what you say around me. Do you think you're the only one with feelings? Huh? You think it doesn't bother me that you're still hung up on him? Don't even think about denying it either. I know you are. I don't even blame you, but you can at least take into consideration how I might feel if you call him your fucking fiancée." 

"Fuck you Grant! I didn't ask to be dragged in between whatever the fuck you and Gerard had! He never even mentioned you when he met me as anything, but his fucking teacher! If I knew he had any feelings for you, I would have never even dated him!" 

Frank punched the glass on the phone booth and it slightly cracked. 

"I have had it! I changed so much in my life in the last year for you! Nothing is ever good enough is it?!" 

"I've had it too! I didn't make you change! I didn't make you do shit! You came crying to me, and I welcomed you, and took care of you unlike Gerard! The one who's ass you're so far up!" 

I put my hand out blocking Frank from leaving. 

"Don't you even think about fucking running away like a child! You're going to stay here and fucking handle it! 

"Don't you fucking touch me you bastard!" 

Frank pulled his fist back aiming it at my face. 

I grabbed his arm tightly and pinned it against the glass, above his head, and quickly retrieved his other arm and pinned it in the same fashion. 

"You never fucking complain any other time when I touch you Frankie." 

I let his name drip like poison from my lips. 

"What's the problem now?" 

He tried to pull out of my grip, but I pushed my whole body against him. 

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want. You should know that by now. However you will respect me. That means keeping your fucking hands to yourself." 

"Who do you think you fucking think you are, my Master?! You can't tell me what to do Grant, you don't fucking own me!" 

Frank was still trying to get away from me. He was squirming in my grip and panting from the effort. A sheen of sweat had formed on his face and dripped down his neck. The white shirt that he was wearing became slightly see through and revealed his other hidden tattoos. There was a look of defiance in Frank's eyes and something else...lust. I stared at him a while longer before I moved in and shocked myself by licking the sweat from his neck. I moved up to his jawline nipped at it softly. 

"You want me." 

I nipped again and again. 

"Say you want me." 

Frank shuddered in my grasp. He turned his face away. 

"No I don't." 

His voice lost all the heat of anger. It was quiet now. 

"If you don't give me your reason for that right now." 

I moved my hand into his and moved it down to his thigh. I moved my hand on top of his and lifted his leg, gripping his thigh tightly with both of our fingers. I moved my hips into him. Frank gasped as I pressed into him. 

"I c-c-can't. We're not m-m-m-mar..." 

Frank let out a rather loud moan that would attract attention if not silenced immediately. I kissed him quickly, swallowing his moan, and tasting him. 

"Fuck, that doesn't mean you don't want me. Say you want me Frankie. Fucking say it." 

I was losing my ability to breath with the way I was pushing into him now. Harder, gripping him tighter, intertwining his fingers still above his head with mine, he's the only thing on my mind right now. 

"I-I-I-I want you, God I want you so fucking much!" 

Frank pushed into the kiss hard as he wrapped his leg around my waist. 

"C-cum... fuck I need to make you cum right now." 

I let out a low growl into his neck. 

"Will you cum for me Frankie?" 

I licked and sucked on his spot right below his ear. 

"Ah ah ah fuck Grant!" 

Frank pushed off the wall with his foot so that I was holding him up completely. He circled legs around my waist so that I could grab his ass and hold him there. 

"Oh fuck." 

I put his other hand around my neck and he grabbed my head. Now that my hands free I put that one on his ass along with the other one. I start thrusting into him as if I was really inside of him. 

"God, I know you would feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. So tight... so warm... oh fuck... I'm gonna cum with you baby. Fuck I can't hold it. I wish I could cum inside of you. Oh fuck, oh fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck! Baby! I know you'd feel so good pulsating around me while you're cumming. God I can almost feel you around me. Fucking cum for me. Cum for me baby." 

Frank threw his head back and cried out way too loud for public place as he came against me. 

"Grant Grant Grant Grant"

That was the only name that started with G that I ever wanted to hear fall from his lips again. 

"Ohhhh fuck yeah. Ah, ah, ahhhh Frankie. Oh fuck Frankie." 

I held him, panting into his neck, and let him down slowly. I kept him upright against the glass and held his face with one of my hands. 

"You're mine. You're not going anywhere, but with me. Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 


	7. The Anguish of Self-Loathing is Heavier on One Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think it is important to know details about the people you care about the most."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So my wonderful Frankie and I have been talking and we are adding a few twists to this story that were not going to be there in the original. It's all because she is playing an amazing Grant that tugs at my heart strings so much. Damn her. ^0^ 
> 
> Just kidding Frankie. I love you. ^-^
> 
> So Grant and Frank are on thier way to Europe for a tour of Grant's art work. How will the whole thing go?

I'm sitting comfortably on the plane, next to Frank, who wouldn't have been sitting there if it weren't for me. Homrad presented my Frank with a plane ticket for coach, while we had tickets for First Class, and get this, next to one another. There was no way I would let him get away with that, and Frank wouldn't have been too happy with that. I went through the hassle of switching the tickets, and my seat to be next to Frank instead. Homrad wasn't too happy about it, and he wasn't very good with covering it up either. I'm pretty sure Frank just knew there was disappointment brimming through him. Frank never focuses on anything other than the fact that Homrad wants me. Can anybody really blame him though?

"When we land, I just want to go to the hotel and pass out. I mean I have been trying to sleep the whole time in these comfy seats, but I just can't."

Just imagine how uncomfortable coach would have been. I certainly hope this isn't Frank being ungrateful. His bottom would be very sore if it weren't for me, actually, his whole body would be aching.

"We can do whatever you want."

"Will you snuggle with me?"

Frank looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. How could I resist?

"Of course Love."

I leaned over and placed an innocent kiss on the corner of his mouth. Frank smiled and settled into the crook of my arm. I placed an arm around his shoulder and we stayed like that till we landed.

*

*

*

"Holy shit! Look at this fucking place!"

Frank was cute letting his Jersey slums slip out, but I do have to admit the suite was pretty nice. Frank ran into each part of the place after dropping his luggage in the foyer. After running into the bedroom he ran back out.

"They have two toilets! Like one normal one and one that sprays up!"

Obviously he had never seen a bidet before, not surprisingly considering his humble background.

"Oh man! This bed is so fucking soft! Grant! Come check it out!"

When I walked into the bedroom after properly taking my coat off he was bouncing on the mattress on his back and making snow angel motions with his body.

"You're honestly too adorable sometimes."

I walked over to the bed and climbed on with him. Frank crawled over and snuggled his head on my chest.

"This is nice."

"It is. I'm glad I'm sharing this with you."

I kiss his forehead and run my fingers through his tresses.

"Mmmmm, that feels really good."

"I'm glad. Can I take off your clothes? I want to give you a massage."

I tuck a piece of his hair behind his head and trailed my finger down and under his jaw. I lifted his head and kissed softly.

"Massage huh?"

Frank smirked, but then slipped off the bed. He slowly took his jacket off and then stripped off his sweater vest. He then slowly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged that off revealing the decorations on his arms. He then pulled the t-shirt over his head and exposed his ink covered chest. Once he was done there he unbuckled his belt and popped his pants open along with the zipper. He slipped out of those and stood in his boxer briefs.

"Need any more removed?"

"If the occasion shall arise I'll take care of it."

I crooked my finger at him for him to climb onto the bed. I unbuttoned the sleeve on my dress shirt and rolled them up to my forearm. 

"How do you want me?"

"Face down..."

I stood up and went over to my luggage to retrieve a small bottle of oil. Frank climbed on the bed and positioned himself properly. I walk over to him and climbed on the bed at his feet. I opened the oil and squeezed a generous amount into my hands. I started at his calves, rubbing the oil into his beautifully tattooed skin. I saw him exhaled slowly as he snuggled more into his arms. I moved my way over to his other calf, giving it the same amount of attention as the other. I grabbed the oil and applied more to my hands. I moved to his thigh and kneaded my fingers into his muscles. I moved to the other one and heard him take in a sharp inhale as I moved my hand to his ass. I massaged him firmly. I moved my body onto his thighs and sat down, making sure not to apply to much body weight to Frank's thighs. I moved my hands up and over his ass and into the small dip of his back. I leaned forward, into his ear, while massaging into the area and whispered into his ear. 

"Every time I see your inked skin my cock jumps. You're literally like a work of art. Any color that touches your skin would be radiant."

I moved my hands up his back and sat back just a little.

"Fuck Grant you have a way with words as well as your hands."

"Well I am an artist."

I chuckle softly and move my hands to his shoulders.

"I work well with my hands."

"Oh God that feels sooo..."

Frank's words ended in a groan that truly went straight to my cock. I felt his body shiver beneath me.

"It always amazes me how beautiful those noises are that you make. I could listen to them all day."

I sat back and ran my hands down his back until I got to his ass again.

"Knowing I'm the reason you're making them, and that I'm the only one making you make them drives me insane."

I smacked his cheek lightly and gripped it as I draped back over him. 

"Maybe you should turn over so I can take care of the rest of you, instead of riding off onto another tangent."

"Well you have to get off me in order for me to turn over silly."

"That probably would be wise of me."

I sat up and lifted up off his thighs.

Frank arched his back and shoved his ass at me purposefully before he turned over with his signature smirk on his face.

"Well baby, here I am."

I smirk down at him and cock a brow. 

"Such a tease."

I let out a breathy chuckle and shake my head. I move from over him, making sure to avoid hitting his cock, and took his arm in my hands once I was settled. I poured a bit of the oil onto his arm and started massaging it into his skin. I then moved down to his hand. I squeezed and rubbed my fingers into his palm and over his fingers.

"I don't think anyone has ever given my hands and fingers this much attention before."

"Shame. You have great hands."

Frank blushed a bit on that comment. I moved onto the other side of the bed and took care of his arm the same as the other. I moved to his hand and took my time there. "You look like you could do art. Although music is making art, so I guess you are an artist. You write lyrics with these fingers. Poetry." I looked at his hand in mine for a moment and nodded to myself agreeing with what I had just said. "Yeah, you have great hands." 

"Well I don't have as much time for my music anymore with the company growing. I do miss it, but honestly there has not been much time to get inspired as of late."

Frank looked dejected for a moment like he was remembering something, but then quickly pushed it out of his head.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, serious, just jetlag starting to set in and your hands are relaxing me so much that I fear I am going to pass out on you."

"Passing out on me doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Would you like if I just finish later and climb into bed with you?"

"Yes please."

I nod and climb off the bed. I stand up and kick off my shoes, then take off my now oil stained pants, along with the rest of my clothes. I turn off the main light in the suite and walked back over to the bed. I grabbed my shirt and handed it to Frank. 

"I don't want you getting cold in the night. You don't have to button it though."

Of course there's blankets to help keep Frank warm, but I wanted to see him in my shirt, with his tattoos showing through. Frank slipped the shirt on after murmuring a thank you and slipped under the covers and settled into my arms again. He kissed under my chin and smiled at me.

"Night Grant."

"Night Frankie. Sweet dreams."

*

*

*

"Wow, look at this place!"

Frank betrays his background a little as he turns in circles like a child staring at the high vaulted ceiling of the London Gallery, but he looks so cute doing it that I have trouble faulting him. He grabs me hand and pulls me through the halls asking me questions about art pieces that look interesting to him.

"So where are your pieces going to be displayed Grant?"

"Over here Mr. Iero. Grant, come follow me and you can choose the lighting for tonight."

Homrad sashays down the hall in front of me blatantly shaking his ass to try and entice me. Frank frowns and says barely above a whisper to himself.

"I have a better ass than he does."

"God, you do. His is pathetic compared to yours. Not that I paid much attention until you just mentioned it."

It's obvious he didn't expect me to hear him. 

"Won't you go wiggle yours for me a little?"

Frank smirks and then moves from where he is and walks up to Homrad. I can't hear what he is saying, but whatever it is causes Homrad to point ahead of him and Frank moves towards the destination pulling off the natural swing in his hips. Homrad has stopped by the time I have caught up to him and he is now watching Frank's ass as well. When I arrived next to him he looked a little flustered.

"You companion asked me for the facilities. He said to keep going and he would meet us there."

Homrad takes my arm and links his own and continues down the hall. We get to the area where my paintings are in various states of displayed and part crated. 

"Ah, this is my favorite."

Homrad stands in front of the painting of Gerard's that started it all.

"You know I have tried to purchase this one from you many a time, but your publicist continues to tell me it is not for sale."

"That is because it is a found memory to him."

Frank arrived and frowned at seeing Homrad holding me. He walks up to the painting and caresses it lightly.

"It is one of his firsts."

Homrad sneers and scoffs.

"I am more than aware of Mr. Morrison's achievements."

"Really?"

Frank turns around and there is a fire in his eyes that challenges Homrad and intrigues me.

”Then what is the paintings name?"

Homrad laughs now and steps closer to me.

"It is Breaking Glass."

It was Frank's turn to scoff now.

"That is not the pieces name."

"Of course it is!"

Homrad is clearly angry now to be told off by what he obviously considers someone to be beneath him. Of course only I truly know what it is like for Frank to be beneath me.

"It's called the Fourth Corner."

"Where did you get that stupid name from?"

Frank squared his shoulders and placed one hand on his hip and cocked the other to the side.

"Because silly old man...that was the first section painted."

"Now, now Frankie."

In my mind I'm willing to let this continue, it's pretty entertaining, and Frank's actually accurate which is refreshing to know. Of course, the reason I'm not selling it is, because it's not only a memory to me, it's a memory of him. It's what got me where I am now. It's a freaking masterpiece! Two amazing artists, one more brilliant than the other, collaborating, unknowingly to that same other, and creating something magnificent. I was smart to do this. Too bad Gerard isn't enjoying any of the good coming from it. I now have his success, his ex fiancée, and his happiness. 

"There's no need to go there. It's perfectly fine to not know every detail, although you probably should, it's not a crime. I am very impressed though Frankie."

I looked at him wondering how he knew so much about my work. For a second it made me feel like he had more information on it than he should. Maybe he does know I took it from Gerard.

"I think it is important to know details about the people you care about the most."

Frank was about to say something more when a crash came from the other side of the room. One of the workers had dropped one of my paintings. Homrad bristled and started to let go of my arm, but before he could, Frank was across the room to the crate. 

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Sir, we under estimated the weight of the painting and..."

"That is because "The Anguish of Self Loathing" is heavier on one side."

This was impressive because the crate had not opened and the side with the contents sheet was not facing Frank. He just knew what was in the container. I can't suppress the smile on my face. I walk over to help them with the crate.

"If there's no damages, then we should be fine."

"When exactly did you learn so much about me?"

Frank ducks his head a blushes.

"Um...I read a few books and..."

"Anyway, can we get back to setting up please and no more mishaps or it will be your jobs!"

The men who were smiling at Frank and I turn and run away as Homrad attempts poorly to take charge of the situation. Frank looks at his hands and sees that he has several splinters in them from handling the crate without gloves. I sit the painting down carefully and take his hands in mine. 

"Do you think you can handle this Homrad, I need to assist Frank?"

Homrad looks like he wants to protest before I interrupt him. 

"Unless I'm truly needed to do a job I shouldn't have to."

"Yes, of course Mr. Morrison."

As I lead Frank away to check his hands he stops in front of Homrad and smiles sweetly.

"Oh and it is Professor Morrison. He does have several degrees after all.”

Frank walks off with me leaving a very pissed off investor behind, but I really did not care at that point. I was too busy being impressed with him.

*

*

*

Frank continued to impress me all evening. He had a group of guests that were hanging on his every word as he described each painting of mine to them.

"He's quite a catch I must say Professor Morrison. Where did you ever find him?"

"Let's just say he sort of showed up at my doorstep."

I give Frank a small smile. 

"Since then i have not let him out of my sight and I doubt I ever will."

The guests laugh and I join them.

"Well I would keep a good eye on him. I think it would be a shame if you let this one slip away."

With that the man walks off to talk to someone else.

"Grant, a few investors want to talk to you after the closing. They are very interested in commissioning your work. I would be happy to take Frank back to the hotel for you."

"Uh, is that something you want to do Frank, or would you rather sit with me?"

"Professor Morrison, that would be most unprofessional of you and..."

Homrad is cut off by Frank's voice.

"It's okay. I think I will take in a few sights."

"You don't actually have to, you know, but we can meet up after. If you would like to come scoop me up for a change?"

"Sure. Now go them Big Daddy and bring home the sugar for Mama."

Without waiting for a comment back Frank walked out the door with a wink and a shake of his hip leaving Homrad speechless once again.

*

*

*

"Well, I think it is getting late gentlemen and I am sure we all have wives to get home too."

The older men chuckled as chairs scrapped being pushed back and glasses where lifted and emptied before being returned to their wet circle on the table. Homrad shook each ones hand after mine and then we all left the bar room.

"Excuse me Professor, there is a gentlemen that has been waiting for you for some time now."

The gentleman led myself and Homrad to the lounge where Frank was curled up in the corner of one of the sofas asleep.

"Yours Professor?"

One of the investors came up beside him.

"Yes, he's mine."

I walk over to the sofa and knelt down beside him. I reach out and push his hair off his face, and tuck it behind his ear, keeping my hand there. 

"Hey Love, it's time to wake up for me."

I ran my fingers through his hair a few times making Frank stir. Frank opens his eyes sleepily and smiles before lets out a big yawn.

"Sorry, I tried to stay awake and the concierge said that you would only be a little while more."

"No apologies needed Love."

I smile at him and stand up, extending my arms down to help him up. Frank stretches and yawns again and then hears a throat clear. I look and see Homrad glaring at him and then all the investors that I had meetings with. Frank quickly tries to straighten his rumpled suit and hair, but it does not work of course.

"Sorry Sirs. I hope I did not interrupt..."

"Not at all young man. In fact we all wondered where Professor Morrison's inspiration came and now it is clear to see."

Frank looked down and smiled shyly. I smiled while wondering if that was the truth. Had Frank given me some inspiration? Technically, he did, because it was the fact that Frank came into Gerard's life that I even wanted revenge on Gerard. 

"Frank is a special one, that's for sure."

I lift his head slightly with my finger and then smile at him. 

"As I'm sure you guys don't want to watch anymore of this, so we should get going now."

"Of course. Thank you Grant for your time. Frank, it was nice to meet you."

Homrad was shocked that the investors started to herd him along. Frank stifled another yawn.

"Grant, can we turn in. I know we have a flight tomorrow, but I so tired right now...I can't even talk right."

"It’s just the jetlag Love, it still has you."

"Well how are you gonna keep me awake then?"

"I could figure something out."

Frank tries to smirk, but it morphs into another yawn.

"If I may be so bold, I can offer my jet to you two tonight if you like."

Homrad once again looks shocked, but Frank smiles at the man.

"Grant can we?"

I look at Frank and shrug. 

"Sure Frank. I am sure that Homrad will be fine accompanying the art pieces on his own, isn’t that right Homrad?”

”Of course Professor.”

”Well then it’s settled. Frank, let’s go pack.”

*

*

*

When the jet lands in Dublin it turned out that the owner had the foresight to have a car pick us up from the airport and drive us to the hotel. Frank is still exhausted even with the sleep on the flight. The jet lag must still have him a little. I helped him to our room and brought Frank to the bedroom. I then went back to tip the bellman.

"Grant, come lay down with me please?"

I returned to the bedroom and undressed carefully. I then turned down the blanket for us. Frank crawled in and made grabby hands for me.

"Sleep now cause after the showing, I am taking on a little surprise trip."

"Surprise trip... where?"

Frank crawled into my lap and placed his lips softly against mine.

"We my love are going on a Pub Crawl."

*

*

*

Over a traditional Irish Breakfast, Frank showed me the map for the Pub Crawl. He was truly excited for it.

"See Pub Crawls are not possible in America because in some places bars and too far apart, but with a pub on every street here, it is very easy...well until you can't crawl anymore."

Frank giggled at that thought and bit into one of his breakfast tomatoes. It still amazed me how he was able to charm the gruff cook into creating a completely vegetarian plate for him and still keep within the traditional breakfast.

•

"So, let's say we do this... pub crawl... how're we going to get back here if we can no longer crawl?"

Frank laughed again and pointed to the map.

"The crawl is a big circle so that you end up back where you start. We will start where the hotel is and end the same place! Come on Grant, it will be fun I promise!"

He gave me those pouting lips and large eyes and...well how am I supposed to resist that.

"I guess I'm wearing jeans tonight. I'm not crawling around in my suit pants

Frank could not help it. Apparently he was so happy he actually jumped up and clapped his hands like a little girl would that just received her dream gift. Well, I suppose I am a bit of that.

"Thank you Grant!"

•

I roll my eyes at him with a small smile on my face. 

"You're welcome Frank. Now, can I get a kiss for agreeing?”

Frank smiled and leaned in for the kiss when my phone went off on the table. The screen read the name of the Gallery. I sigh heavily and reach for the phone. 

"I'll make it quick for you."

I answered the phone and the annoying voice of Homrad filled my ears.

"Grant, where are you? I stopped by the hotel to invite you for a traditional Irish Breakfast with some of the investors, but you were gone already.

"I'm having breakfast with Frankie already. Thank you for the offer though."

I could hear the disgust in Homrad's next words.

"Oh, well...I hope you are just about finished. We have a lot to accomplish before the showing this afternoon. No time for sightseeing you know."

•

"I don't need you to tell me how to do my job Homrad. Besides, Frank is the only sight I'm interested in seeing right now. Are we done here?"

"Of course Grant. See you shortly."

With that the phone disconnected.

"Is everything okay Grant?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. You know what would make it great? You giving me that kiss."

Frank smiled and leaned over again, this time connecting with my lips. It was discreet because of the public place, but it said a lot about Frank's feelings for me.

"We need to get going. You have to get changed before the Gallery. I am going to hit a few places and then meet you there for the end of the show."

"If you say so Love. Everyone's in a 'tell Grant what time he has to get things going' roll today."

I chuckle and shake my head before picking up my glass and sipping from it. Frank put his hands on his hips and pretended to scowl.

"Well if I didn't mister, you would just sit here all day drinking Irish Whisky and eating sausages."

Frank collected his coat and slung it over his shoulder.

"I will see you back at the hotel Professor Morrison."

"See you there Mr. Iero."

I smile watching him sway his hips a little as he walks away.

*

*

*

Homrad was in a bad mood. It showed in his manner and leaked into his voice. He snapped at the workers and his own lackey. He had been like this for most of the day. Now it was getting close to viewing time.

"So Grant, is your little companion not coming to this viewing?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see won’t we?"

I size him up, silently asking if he wants to take this any further. I'm willing to deal with either of his decisions. Homrad says nothing else and stalks off to take his aggression on someone else. 

*

*

*

The viewing had gone well and several pieces were commissioned and sold. Only 15 minutes remain and I could not help getting a little excited for Frank’s arrival.

"So Professor, as I was saying..."

Suddenly I could not breathe. I could not hear or think. Coming toward me was Frank, but not the Frank that I had come to know for the past year. This was the Frank that I first met when Gerard introduced me. He had his hair gelled, khol lined eyes, ripped jeans, and a tight t-shirt. He walked right up to me with no reservation of how he looked or how others were looking at him.

"Ready to crawl Daddy?"

I was rendered speechless. I couldn't form any words in my brain. Then it dawned on me just what he was referring to and I smirked.

"Most definitely Love."

"Frank? Oh my, what are you wearing!? Don't you know there is a dress code here! You are required to have a jacket and tie to even get in the doors! Who let you in!? They will be fired immediately!"

"He only came to take me out. No need to get so upset about it. Where we're going people would look at you the same way you're looking at Frank right now."

I place my arm around Frank's waist. 

"Don't go firing anybody. Maybe you should get yourself a drink to unwind. Tonight was a success. There's no need to be grumpy, and that's coming from a person like me."

Everyone awed at my speech and I could see Frank proudly looking up at me and blushing.

"Here, I brought your clothes."

I take the duffle bag from Frank and look back to Homrad. 

"Get yourself that drink." 

I head towards the bathroom to get changed.

*

*

*

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS! DEE DILLIDE DEE! THERE THEY ARE ALL STANDING IN A ROOOOWWWW!"

Frank fell down for the third time. We were nearly back to the hotel having had to crawl the last two pubs, but we made it the whole way. Frank was giggling as he sang at the top of his lungs.

"You are so trashed!"

I laugh at him, stumbling to pick Frank up from the ground.

"Loooook whoooos talkinggggg!"

Frank crawled forward away from me to the front door of the hotel.

"Caaan't catch meeeeeeeeee!"

I crawled forward quickly and pounced at Frank. I caught hold of the back of his pants and collapsed, pulling him down too. 

"Ha! I got you!"

We barely made it into the elevator, falIing all over each other and laughing. When we get to the right floor, we stumbled out and Frank made it to the door first, but I had the key. I reached for the key card in my back pocket, but had a hell of a time unlocking the door. Once the door opens, Frank manages to wriggle away from me and also out of his pants, which remain in my grasp. He pitches forward into the bedroom and jumps on the bed.

"Awe man! You suck!"

I can’t believe my language reduction as I kick the door closed and throw his pants to the side. I roll over, looking like a total klutz, as I try to pull my pants off. I give up after deciding I've embarrassed myself enough and crawl over to the bed.

"Damn right and I do it very well and if you got your pompous ass up here, I would be doing it right now!"

I peek up and over the mattress from the floor and then get on my knees. 

"Really now."

I climb onto the bed and over to him. Frank pushed me over and pawed my jeans off. I was surprised the knees were still intact after the rough pavement we crawled on. He clumsily got my briefs down and then attacked my cock with his warm wet mouth.

"Fucking hell Frankie."

I reach down and run my fingers through his hair and then take hold of it. Not pulling, just holding comfortably. Frank pulls up and just licks at the head lightly. He then gets off the bed and goes for his phone.

”Do you really think this is the time to take a selfie?”

Frank laughs and stumbles slightly still showing that he is more than a little drunk. He climbs back on and goes completely up and down the shaft coming back up to the head again.

”Sweetheart, if I was going to take a selfie it would be with your cock in my mouth, but that’s not why I grabbed it.”

Frank continues to tease me and I have to admit that I could cum at any moment. I have to work really hard to keep it at bay. Frank looks up again and this time there is a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Let's play a game."

Frank opens his phone to the alarm and sets the timer.

"If you can keep completely silent for the next five minutes, I will answer any question about anything you want to know about me. If you can't, you have to answer any question that I want to know."

At this moment I want his mouth back on me so badly I would agree to just about anything he demanded.

"My lips are sealed."

Frank smirked and started the timer. He then went back down on me and I mean down. Then he swallowed tightening the muscles of his throat over the head of my cock. He then started this amazing suction as he moved back up the shaft to the head sucking particularly hard there and nipping the tip lightly with his teeth and he dove his tongue into the slit collecting any pre-cum that was there. I bit down on my lip, almost drawing blood, but not quite. I wanted to keep quiet so I can ask him a question, because there's one that's really been playing on my mind. He's way too good though. Frank is fucking amazing with his mouth and I can’t help comparing some of his skills to Gerard. It's becoming harder to breathe and way harder to keep quiet. I grip the sheets tightly, gritting my teeth, but keeping in the growl that wants to erupt from me. Now Frank is moving down the side of the shaft with his tongue he gets to the pulsating vein and sucks on it lightly. He nibbles it as well and then moves down to take one ball in his mouth sucking on it teasingly. The whole time he brings his hand up and starts this motion of twisting and squeezing on the shaft.

"Mmmmmmm Frankiiiiiiiie!

I couldn't keep quiet any longer and I couldn't stop moving my hips. There's no way of accomplishing any of that with Frank's skills. My balls left Frank's mouth with a wet pop. He looked up and smiled. With a face smeared with saliva and pre-cum.

"I win!"

Frank climbed up and continued to stroke me.

"Okay, so you have to answer any question that I have now!"

Frank pretended to think and the got a twinkle in his eyes. He smirked as he leaned over and licked at the head again.

"So my question has three parts depending on what you answer and you HAVE to answer truthfully."

Frank gave my cock a few more strokes.

"Who gave you your best blowjob ever?"

That was not what I expected him to ask at all.

"At this moment I'm pretty sure this is the best."

"No fair that was not a real answer! I mean in your entire life time, including back alley blow jobs and secret ones."

I still had no idea why he wanted to know, but if it was the truth he wanted,, then I would give it to him.

"It's a tie between you and Gerard."

Frank laughs as he continues his maddeningly slow movements.

"I'm not surprised. After all I used a few of his tricks on you. I am sure you must have recognized a few of the techniques. Especially the one that made you really lose it.

Frank continued his ministrations as he sighed.

"If we are being honest here, I think that is what I miss the most. I mean not that I have anything else to go on you know."

"Clarify for me... what do you miss?"

I look down at him and for a second I want to tell him to stop so I can listen and think straight. Frank moves his hands upward in a stroke and then swipes a thumb across the head to collect the small pool of pre-cum. He sucks his thumb into his mouth and looks straight at me licking his lips.

"Gerard gave the most amazing blow jobs. I mean, he could make me cum within seconds or draw it out for hours. He was in total control and…”

Then Frank looks down realizing what he said. I can only assume it is the alcohol that is making him so truthful right now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

I could tell that Frank was feeling guilty now. I wanted to assure him that it was alright.

"It's fine. I know exactly what you mean, though it was usually me fucking his mouth, after he asked me to. He was amazing at that."

Frank looked genuinely interested in what I was saying.

"So you were always in control then?"

"Hmm... I wouldn't say always. There were times he'd catch me completely off guard, he was a cock sucking slut. Those times, he was in control. That wasn't many though. There was rarely a time he didn't ask me to fuck his mouth."

Frank closed his eyes and sighed.

"Mmm, I an imagine Gee with those fuck me eyes of his...God, I wish he had fucked me just once before he became as asshole abusive drunk. I bet he feels amazing. I mean, you would know right?"

My breathing shifts so drastically I wonder if the alcohol is attacking my liver. Pretty fucking stupid thing to think, but when you go on a pub crawl with Iero, he means business. 

"I've had the pleasure... wasn't very long lived though. I guess I never really thought about it, because what happened the day after."

The alarm went off on Frank's phone and he moved to turn it off. 

"I swear, I am going to regret this in the morning, but in my alcoholic stupor, I feel brave enough to ask this."

Frank took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"What was it like? I mean, was it his first time? Were you his first time?"

"I was the first person who touched him and the first person he performed oral on. I wasn't the first to have sexual intercourse with him."

Internally I'm laughing at the fact that I'm using technical terms while being drunk right now and like Frank's a child. Frank's not a child, not sitting there with his swollen, glistening lips, he isn't.

"Wow...so this was before college huh? Like, I'm not judging you or anything. Hell I went down on my next door neighbor and he was like five years older than me."

Frank did that little giggle that he did when he was nervous, but interested at the same time.

"Yes, it was before college. I didn't force him into anything... actually, he pushed up on me after I told him about my name for him that he made his moniker."

I thought about it a little more before speaking. 

"We didn't have sex until... well I'm sure you know that story. He made me feel like a God, I made him feel like the Angel I thought he was."

I shift my eyes away from Frank now, noticing my cock had went down a little, but I still had a semi. Then Frank did something that I did not expect him to do. He crawled into my lap, heedless of the lack of clothing between us. It was the first time that we had been in this position.

"You must have really been hurt when he chose me over you. I honestly can't even think of why he did though. I am nobody compared to you."

"You're clearly not. I mean, he chose you for a reason. I was angry, not hurt. He just gave himself to me, and then basically told me like... you suck. How do you have sex with someone to turn around and tell them you picked the other guy? Then you didn't even have the audacity to do it like a man. A note. He chose to write a note like a coward."

I was aware that I was getting angry again about the whole ordeal. Gerard fucked me over royally. 

"I guess he thought by talking about how amazing and everything I was that would soften the blow. Let me tell you, that was the worst “blow job” he'd ever given me."

I chuckled bitterly.

"He made me believe we could've been together. He up and left and didn't tell me about anything he was going to do with you. It made me utterly sick to my stomach to see you two together, but I stuck around, because he wanted me too, and if that was the only way to keep him in my life then so be it. I went through it. It angered me so bad, but I handled it. Then you proposed to him, and you took him away from me... so I got angrier. I wanted him to feel the way I felt."

Frank had a pained and shocked look on his face. I guess he never realized how I truly felt. There was also guilt because he knew that he played a part here too.

"I was a brat and jealous, I admit it. I hated the way he always went to you when he had a problem. He never talked to me at all. I thought by marrying him that I could finally have some control you know. It worked for a little while too, but I think that I was fooling myself. I admit that I got him to write you that note too in your invitation. I..."

Frank looked away and sighed.

"I wanted you to see that he was fine without you. That he could just rely on me...but then after that night I found out that I was not enough. He still spoke of you. When our apartment was wrecked, He wanted to call you right away. He said you would know what to do. I yelled at him and said that we could figure it out, but he would not listen. We actually went to bed separately that night. It was out first real fight."

When Frank looked back at me he had tears in his eyes. "When Gerard started drinking, I finally saw that he had no control. That I was not strong enough for him. That is why I called you, but I now know you were so angry about being...well dumped for me that you ignored me to teach me a lesson."

Frank winced as he touched his arm where Gerard had tried to break it. I remembered when he talked about that. It still made me angry that he got that violent.

"I could have learned to share. It would have been better for all of us."

"I never thought about it that way. Is sharing him I mean. It crossed my mind recently, but not then. He made me.... he, he... he made me *sigh* God... he fucking made me love him. I was... I was in love with him. I'm still so upset though... and I shouldn't be. It shouldn't still hurt after all of this."

A small part of my brain registered that I just admitted to being hurt and loving Gerard. I sniffed and rubbed at my nose. When my hand swiped my face I realized it was wet. It then dawned on me that I was crying now.

"You really do love him. I bet you never said that to anyone in a long time huh?"

Frank reached up and tilted my head so that he could kiss my tears away. Normally in the movies I think that is a stupid move, but now that it happened to me, I wish it had happened the last time I cried like this.

"I can't imagine what I would do if I loved someone that much. I mean I think I would want to see them miserable. Why should they be happy if I am not right?"

I chuckled softly. 

"I had a much better speech than that, but the exact same meaning. I wanted to destroy him. I wanted to take everything he ever had and slaughter it. I admit, for one speck of a second I wanted to slaughter him, but obviously I didn't. I got drunk at the engagement party because of the way he was acting. He made sure to stay away from me, and it pissed me off. You were smiling and touching him... it made me bristle. I got drink after drink and soon I was drunk and pissed. Thought about what a friend of mine had told me, which wasn't wise while I was intoxicated, but I was mad. I wanted Gerard to pay."

I sigh heavily and shake my head. 

"I never thought about it, but I think a small part of me... or maybe a bigger part than small... but... forgive me, if I... I think I'm still in love with him."

Frank looks softly at me.

"I know you are...I am too. Gerard is not the type of person that one can just give up easily. He kind of sticks to your heart and stays there."

Frank sighs and leans his head on my shoulder.

"Well it seems that you were able to get your wish. I mean someone fucked him up good to the point where he got paranoid that you had his paintings."

"U-uh... I... you see..."

I stuttered as I tried to come up with a way to admit that it was me. I'm drunk, he wants honesty, and hopefully we won't remember this in the morning. 

"When I saw that he was fine without me I got so angry... that I... I went to the house Frank. I ruined everything. I took the painting, and I finished it. I took his position at the gallery. I would stop there."

I sigh and rub at my head. 

"What I didn't expect was for you to show up hurt at my home because of my actions. I took care of you, because I wanted to. When I talked to you without the anger clouding my judgment I realized that I... I liked you. But I'm the reason he's nothing now. Right now, I'm not that proud of it."

Frank did not say anything for a moment. He did not even move. The only thing that let me know that he was still alive was the feeling of his chest moving as he took in oxygen.

"That was still no excuse to take his anger out on me."

Frank looked up and me and there was a fierce determination in his eyes.

"I am not saying what you did was right, but the way he reacted to it was wrong on more levels."

I reached up and tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear. 

"It's still my fault, and I'm sorry. Right now I wish it could've gone another way. Or at least that you wouldn't have ended up hurt. I never actually thought Gerard had it in him. I guess I should've known after he decked me though.”

Frank reached up and touched my face softly.

"The past is the past and right now you are my present. The future is yet to be written, but I would hope you will be in that too."

"Well, I'm hoping that too. Things work in mysterious ways though."

Frank laughs and then stops. He gets a look over his face.

"Oh shit!"

Frank jumps off my lap and runs into the bathroom. I stand up off the bed on wobbly legs and go over to the bathroom to make sure he's okay. 

"What is it Love?"

Frank is bent over the toilet breathing heavily.

"Oh God, don't come in here! Please! I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Oh please with that Frankie."

I enter the bathroom and grab a wash cloth from its rack and wet it. I take a vacant cup and fill it with water and go over to Frank. 

"Here. Let me help you."

I lift up his head and dab at his mouth with it.

"I ruined the night."

"You could never ruin anything. This is the most fun I've had in a very, very long time. It's always working and business. I needed this. This is cliché kind of and I love it. Except it'd be two girls having their first lesbian experience."

I chuckled and hand him the cup of water. 

"Wash your mouth out Love."

Frank gave a weak smile and then took a drink, swished and spit in the toilet before closing the lid and laying his head on it.

"It doesn't have the second toilet that the place in London had. I could have used it like a water fountain."

I burst into laughter and shook my head. 

"I'm so thankful they don't have it."

"Bed?"

"Yeah baby."

I stood up and put the cup on the sink and washed the rag out. I turned off the water and dried my hands on the towel. 

"Come on."

I reached for his hands and lifted him up. 

"I'd carry you if I wasn't so unstable."

"It' s okay, I think I can crawl there."

Frank laughs because we started out the night on our feet and well...history told the rest. We make it to the bed and Frank climbs up and pulls me to him. 

"This sucks, I really wanted to blow you too, but I don't trust myself now."

"That's fine. There's always later."

Frank smirks at me.

"You could maybe...do something instead?"

I look at him and give him a lopsided grin.

"What did you have in mind?"

Frank is suddenly super shy. He buries his face in my still clothed chest.

"Whatever you want to."

"Mmmm, maybe we could just go with…”

I pull his head up off my chest and lean down to kiss him.

"Ah, maybe not yet on the mouth after what I just...but i will gladly offer my neck for you to ravage."

He extended his neck to me like a woman offering herself to a vampire. I lean down and nip at his neck. He moves his head to the side more when I move up his neck. I move my mouth to his jawline and nipping then sucking lightly so I won't leave a mark though I really want to. My hand finds their way around his cock and start stroking him slowly.

"Oh...that feels really good."

I shift our bodies until I'm over him, holding my upper body with shaky arms. I'm moving my hips into him, and I don't know how he does it, but we just started and I just want to erupt. 

"You almost make me feel too good without much effort."

I pull back off of him, and I have a brief moment where I wonder if I should return the favor, but that's not something I've done for a very, very long time. 

"Still don't know what you want me to do?"

"Fuck, I want I want...Oh God please!"

Frank is a mess under me. I swear he wants to ask me to fuck him, but he fights it so much. I have to admire that.

"You have more will than anyone I've ever encountered you know that?"

I reach down and stroke him while staring into his eyes. 

"So hot like this."

"Grant...suck me please!"

"That's actually one of very few things that I'm not very good at.

” You sure?"

I realize that Frank has me doing things I never imagined doing again. I don't put cocks in my mouth; I put my cock in other's mouths. Now I want to have Frank in there, heavy on my tongue, reminding me what it's like to please someone in that way.

"Fuck Grant, I don't give a shit, really I don’t, I want to _experience_ everything with you..."

The everything was left hanging there by him. I know what he's referring to, but I know that's not going to happen until marriage. I moved those thoughts aside for a moment to take him into my mouth. I cover the part of his cock not in my mouth with my hand. From there I set up a nice rhythm that I could handle without gagging. Stroking him and sucking him like asked of me. Frank seems to be speechless as his head hits the headboard so I know that I am doing something right. For a moment I wish that I had hair for his to grab and pull on. I fell him wrap his hand around the back of my neck, and that works too. I muster up the courage to remove my hand and take more of him in, but slowly.

"I-I-I thought you s-s-s-said you weren't good at thissss"

I pull off of him and stroke him. 

"I'm not as good as you is what I meant. You can just tackle it; I have to work into it."

Without warning I take him back into my mouth, removing my hand, and sucking him.

"Oh fuck, then work it baby!"

I moan around him and move down a little more, taking the rest of him into my throat, and adjusting to the feel of him. I close my eyes and remind myself how to breathe through my nose. Once I have it under control I move up and down and when I'm comfortable enough I swallow around him.

"Stop fucking thinking about it and just do it!"

I pulled back and looked up at Frank. He was breathing heavily and his body was squirming, and i got the urge to do exactly what he wanted, just so I could see him fall apart even more.

"As you wish Love."

I sucked him back into my mouth and went for it. Bobbing, moaning, sucking, and swallowing. Gripping his thighs when he slings his legs over my shoulder. I pull back and go for his opening with my tongue. I lick and sucked for a brief moment before pulling back. 

"I won't put it in, unless you want me to."

A sound like a please comes from Frank, but it's so laced in groans, it's hard to tell. I could be a jerk and make him tell me again, but I am feeling generous tonight. I continue to lick and suck, making sure to help him relax a little more, so my tongue can slide inside of him. I finger the ring of muscle loosening it for me and I push my tongue in him, wiggling it around, and sucking on his pucker. I grab his hips and pull him down into my face moving my tongue in a little more. That's when I start thrusting it in and out of him as fast as my tongue will allow. I can hear the rapid breathing above me as well as nails being dug into the 600 count Egyptian cotton sheets. I am definitely doing something right.

"Oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

Suddenly I am pushed off and over and Frank is all over me with tongue and teeth. Then he is going down on me and it is my turn to lose my speech. It feels so good, but I still want to taste him.

"69 Love."

Frank moves to straddle my shoulders and then goes back to work on me. I put a pillow under my head so I won't strain my neck too much. I instantly take him into my mouth, controlling his hips with my hands. We're both trembling, and trying our best to keep the rhythm, but it's almost not possible for me. I'm so close and I need to let go. A squeeze to his thighs is the only warning I'm able to give him before I'm groaning around his cock and shooting my cum down his warm, wet, tight throat. Frank swallows it and then milks me greedily for more. It amazes me how well he does and I briefly wonder if he got that from Gerard too. I push his hips up, pulling off his cock. 

"Fuck my face until you cum Love. Turn around and grab the headboard. I wanna see your face when you cum."

Changing positions on the bed so that I am at the head again, I wait till Frank straddles my shoulders once more. I take him into my mouth and pull out everything I had been doing to his cock since he asked me to. I reached up and pressed my finger into him, but only the very tip. I didn't want to hurt him, so I stopped where I thought was the same width of my tongue.

"More, please Grant more!"

I pushed my finger in, watching his face to make sure he's still comfortable. He's biting his lip and gripping the headboard tightly. His eyes ate closed and his mouth is open and fuck I just wish this was being recorded. Once my finger was inside I moved it around searching for his spot.

"OH MY GOD RIGHT THERE!"

Frank goes into overdrive as I hit his prostate. He grips the headboard with white knuckles and then for some reason pulls away from me tumbling backwards with a loss of balance as he cums all over himself. He's a fucking sight, fucking beautiful, covered in his cum and ink, if it wasn't so late I'd sketch him just like this. I'm pretty good at remembering an image, I can do it later. I get on my knees and crawl over to him, collapsing next to him. I lean towards his hip and suck the small drops of cum from it. Frank doesn't taste bad; he tastes better than my first. 

"You're amazing."

Frank grins at me lazily and all fucked out.

Nope, we are amazing."


	8. E Tu Frankie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> This was a rough chapter for my Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I. It had a lot of heart and heartbreak in it. That's what took so long for it to come out. Thank you for being patient and understanding. ^-^
> 
> Grant and Frank have been to several countries now, but the real test of thier relationship will be at a party in Greece. Will they be able to survive or is Frank about to become another angel that flies off out of Grant's life.

                                                                 

I'm seated on a plane next to Frank for what seems like the hundredth time. We're on our way to Greece, having just left Germany. Germany was amazing and Frank was astonished with everything Germany had to offer. At one point he even used the line 'I mean you hear about it, and see it in movies, but it's so much more beautiful in person'. It was endearing to say the least. Frank enjoyed his time in Germany immensely thanks to me, and the little help from Homrad. I mean all of this is because of my artwork so I do deserve most of the credit. Besides, Homrad only handled things for me, I was the one paying for Frank, and taking him sightseeing.

Speaking of which...

After breakfast I surprised him by taking him out to see The English Garden in Munich. He was awestruck with the beauty the place had to offer. I was also very amazed with it. It was a gorgeous place to explore. After we both finished convincing each other that we wouldn't drown we rented a paddle boat. We visited one of their traditional beer gardens also, making sure to take in everything. We even had a drink, only one after the night we had before, and was on our way. The Garden was bigger than Central Park in New York, and that amazed Frank to the fullest. After that event we went back to the hotel to get ready for the gallery opening. We showered, dressed, and made out before departing our hotel room. Of course when we exited the hotel Homrad was stood at the cab with a scowl on his face. We both decided to disregard his attitude which further agitated him. His feelings were nothing of my concern anyway.

The opening turned out to be a success and that put Homrad in a better mood. I think he was only happy because Frank wasn’t hanging onto me the whole night. Frank is pretty much at his wits end with Homrad and it's been killing him not to just snap on him. Of course after the opening I took Frank out to thank him for staying civilized and being supportive. We went to Oktoberfest and I had never seen Frank light up as much as the moment he walked through the place. There were tons of people there for the 16 day convention. We got on amusement rides and played a few games. After the games we went to eat and have a few beers. Of course that was more Frank's taste but I ingested it for the sake of having fun. There was other selections but it's a beer convention, and well, you drink beer.

So here we are sitting in our seats looking out at the clouds together. Frank has a pleasant smile on his face and his head is on my shoulder, it’s crazy how things change in the blink of an eye. I never thought Frank would be seated next to me in first class, but as of right now I wouldn't have it any other way…unless Gerard was there with us. What? I can't help what I want.

"Hey Grant, what are you think of right now?"

I smile down at him and take his hand in mine. I rub his knuckles with my fingers and keep my eyes them. He really does have great hands in his own way. 

"Oh, nothing really. It's just funny how things happen. That's all."

"Ah, okay. You just looked a little lost in your thoughts." 

**"ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE WILL BE LANDING SHORTLY AT HERAKLION INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. PLEASE RETURN YOUR TRAYS TO THEIR UPRIGHT POSITION AND FASTEN YOUR SAFETY BELTS."**

"ΠΡΟΣΟΧΉ κυρίες και κύριοι συνάδελφοι, εμείς θα προσγείωση λίγο ΣΤΟ ηράκλειο διεθνές αεροδρόμιο. Παρακαλούμε επιστρέψτε τους δίσκους ΣΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΤΟΥΣ όρθια θέση και ασφαλίστε τις ζώνες ασφαλείας."

The words are then repeated in Greek and then in a few other languages. Useless, but this is not my country so I have to put up with it. Frank seems to be enjoying it and tries to figure out which words are which.

"Man, I can only speak Italian, this guy can speak seven languages!"

Frank looks impressed and then smirks.

"Well I can speak Jersey and that is a whole other language too."

He snickers at his own joke and then obeys the message and sits up properly. I chuckle and roll my eyes at the boy.

"You speak corny fluently too."

I raised my tray and poked him in his side playfully. Frank giggled and then settled in for the landing.

*

*

*

"Ah good, you both made it. Come, we have a stop to make before we head to the Gallery today. You have a small interview for the local radio station. We did it for some additional PR for the opening."

Homrad seemed pleased with himself. I needed to take him down a peg and remind him who this was about.

"You know, as much as you think you're helping, that wasn't necessary. I mean, suppose I had plans already. You booked the openings and that's what I'm here for. I would like it if you'd consult me before doing something like this again."

Homrad looked properly admonished and I could not be sure because he was slightly behind me, but I think that Frank was pleased as well.

"Grant, the car is here."

Frank headed toward the limo that would take us to the hotel.

"Please Grant, make this exception."

It was the first time that that cocky bastard actually said please. Even Frank stopped in his tracks. He looked at me and then smiled.

"You guys can drop me off at the hotel and I will get us settled."

I sighed, still a bit annoyed, and nodded.

"Only if you're sure."

Frank smiled and nodded and I turned to Homrad.

"I'll do it, but you need to remember one thing, this is about me. Yes, you made this tour happen, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do everything you want me to. It's my art being showcased. Just ask me next time before rather than after making plans. Okay?"

I walked to the car and caressed Frank's cheek. He sighed as I told him how amazing he was. We then climbed in and left Homrad with the passenger side seat as we closed the door and drove off.

*

*

*

"Of course you will be attending my after party. I want to introduce you to my friends that could not make it. I know that they have long admired the work that I have had hanging in my lounge for months now, it is only fitting that they meet the artist."

Mr. Chasen droned on and on and on and I know Frank tried to, but it was getting harder and harder to stifle the yawns building up. Homrad was kissing his ass though and it looks like I was not getting out of this one.

"Let's get this over with so I can take Frank back to the hotel."

It looked like Homrad was about to protest about Frank coming until I arched a brow at him. He let out a nervous chuckle and smiled.

"Shall we?"

I held out my arm and Frank linked his through mine.

"Let's get this going.”

.

Surprising the both of us, Homrad actually reached out and touched Frank's arm.

"Actually Frank will arrive with me Grant. Mr. Chasen wants you to ride with him, _after_ he finishes writing out a check for three of your pieces."

Homrad’s put an emphasis on the after part. What could I say? I hate letting him control the situation, but this is how I stay in the business. Still, he did touch _my_ Frank.

"That's all fine and dandy, but hands off."

I removed Homrad's hand from Frank's arm and replaced it with mine. 

"I'll see you there baby."

I move my hands from his arms to the small of his back and place a kiss on his lips. I stay waiting for the investor as I watch Homrad lead Frank away from me. They are talking, but I don’t know what they are saying. Soon Mr. Chasen is oozing up to me. That is the best description for his oily character. It leaves me with an uncomfortable feeling.

"So Grant, may I call you that? Anyway, my car is waiting for us. There are so many investors that I know are going to love you. You will be even richer than you are now...well no where near me, but..."

He let out of those fake laughs that I recall doing myself a few times. It makes me want to vomit. He leads me to his car where there are several women waiting. I notice he has a ring on, but none of the girls do. They are also much younger than me is. The gap evidently further than Frank and I. I nod to the dames and their smiles widen. One of the women takes me by the arm and leads me to the car.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Morrison. I hope you'll enjoy our company."

Once inside they crowd around Chasen. They are giggling and talking in higher pitches and it is irritating to my ears.

"So ladies, this is Professor Morrison and he is a famous artist."

The oohh and ahhh at me like I am some kind of wonder...well I am, but this is not in a good way. Two of the girls move from Chasen flanking me on each side.

"Oohhh an artist! So what do you draw?"

"Do you paint?"

"We are all models you know."

"Yes, and we could model for you."

"Yes we could. We have all modeled for Garry...but he is not an artist of course."

"Well he has painted us, but I don’t think body paint counts."

They all giggle at their little joke. At that moment the limo phone rings. One of the girls pitches her voice and answers it.

"Dr. Garry Chasen."

Suddenly her demenor changes.

"Of course Mrs. Chasen, I will see that he gets the message. Thank you. Good bye."

The girl sat back and turned back to me. They started rambling again and I arched a brow at the bimbo who'd answered the phone. 

"Aren't you going to give him the message?"

I looked at Dr. Chasen.

"Furthermore aren't you going to ask for it?"

"Nah, it's not important."

The girls all giggled. Apparently this happened a lot. They made the ride long and unbearable, but soon enough we arrived at a sprawling mansion. The car door opened and everyone piled out. Two of the girls took my arms as we made our way to the front door. There were all kinds of Euro trash here. People I loath to associate with. The place was huge with many rooms and many guests. I did not see Homrad or Frank anywhere. I wanted to call, but using my phone would be rude. I just had to hope he was alright.

*

*

*

Bored. So bored and tired of this unending jabber and well, bullshit. These people talked like they knew everything. It was clear that they didn't, but because of the investor, I did not correct. I was bothered by some conversation I was hearing around me.

"Yes and did you see what he was wearing? Such cheap material."

"Not that he could afford anything better."

”Where did he say he was from in the states?"

”New something.”

"Well it certainly was not New York. At least that would have given him some credit."

"Plus those garish tattoos. Ugh, and those people call that art."

”Either Garry hired him to amuse us or he crashed."

"No way Garry would waste his money, he probably thought it was a way to get free spirits."

I took a sip of my drink and listened as they kept on about how horrible Frank is. I knew they were talking about Frank, there was no one else here that fit the description, and the state he's from. A certain comment hit a nail and I sat my drink down.

"I am sure that the gentleman that you are talking about is not that bad.”

I pretended I didn't know who Frank was. I know that was probably the worst thing to do, but the last thing I need is some assholes opinion of me in the mix too.

"Oh Professor, we did not see you there."

Suddenly they crowded around me.

"Oh no, it is truly terrible. He has this horrible accent and he curses, which is so unbecoming a gentleman of your stature."

"Yes and he talks wildly with his hands. He nearly hit my poor Harold, didn’t he Darling?"

"Yes and he didn't like the caviar or the escargot. He actually asked if we had any vegetables."

They started to laugh.

"Oh and best of all, he claimed he was with you! That is when we knew he was lying."

At that moment Frank walked in the room. He spotted me and waved. The crowd around me looked at me waiting. Wondering what I will do. I kept looking at him but spoke to the men and women surrounding me. 

"You know, I thought the same thing about him too when I first met him."

A few of them smiled thinking I was about to join in on the game of dragging him through the mud.

"Then I got to know him as a person and not as his appearance. Your ignorance is beyond me right now. I mean, not everyone is as fortunate, and yes, I was like you too. I still am actually. I may look at people and figure they're not worth my time, but that's something I'm working on. You all should too. I even started dressing him to look more like us here, but now I'm seeing that may have been a mistake, because we're not very nice people are we? The way you all talked about him was crude and uncalled for. Has it ever occurred to you that he asked for vegetables because he's a vegetarian? He cares about the wellbeing of animals and neither of us think twice before stuffing of faces with fancy steak."

It took a few of them a little longer than it should have to catch on to the fact that I did indeed know Frank. The nerve of them to talk about him and they couldn't even catch on.

"Not everything we do is right. Those tattoos you referred to were designed by an actual artist and done by one too. They mean something to him which is why he got them. The same as we show our art to the world, he wears his. He dresses how he was brought up and you know what so do we. You dress the way you dress because you can afford it. I can't say I'll defend everyone like this, but I do know I will defend Frank, because he's been nothing but a great person. You wouldn't know unless you got to know him. He's loyal and true to himself no matter what."

I was done talking with them and I really hadn't meant to go so much into a speech. It just angered me so much and I couldn't understand why. If this was anyone else I wouldn't have cared, but this is Frank. He's been nothing but good to me and for some reason I feel like I owe him something. At least I can defend him with this. It's not his fault he's less fortunate than others. I know I hated the kid at first and I wanted nothing to do with him. I thought the exact same way they all did right now. However, I got to know him, and I know him enough to want to defend him.

"Oh! I get it now! He is a little project for you!"

Everyone nods in agreement.

"That is so cute. Pulling someone from the slums of Newgersy and cleaning them up."

"Yes, like those people on TV who take care of homeless ones"

They didn't get it at all.

"I should do that! We have these cute children that live in an alley near one of my store. They could be fun to play with and dress up."

"Yes, like a pet, but they won’t soil your carpet."

"Well of course not, I would house train them."

Again nodding in agreement of one another.

"Tell me Professor, was this Frank of yours hard to train?"

"Yes Professor please _do_ explain for you admirers."

Everyone froze as Frank pushed his way into the crowd."Hey! Watch yourself boy! Professor, please control your pet!"

"Oh a pet am I? Well tell me Grant, am I house trained or do I shit all over your floor?!"

"Oh my, the language!"

"And he used your first name!"

"Yup and I am going to use it again. Fuck you Grant! I'm outta here!"

Frank pushed back through the crowd and stormed off. The group of gawkers pressed in further to me asking me how i could let him talk to me like that. All I could see was Frank getting further and further away from me and he headed to the front door.

"Imbeciles."

I pushed out of the crowd and headed to the front door. I went out into the cool night air but I couldn't see Frank anywhere. The boy was quick when he was upset. I sigh and go back into the place. I take out my phone to call Frank but he doesn't answer. Not the first, second, third, fourth, or fifth time I call. At this point I figure it's useless and I pocket my phone. Instantly I thought about Homrad and where he might be. Surely he has to be around here somewhere. It is his party after all. I don't know what he was going to do, but maybe he could get me a car to go back to the hotel. I'm not in the mood to go hailing for a cab.

"Grant!"

Like the devil popping up at the perfect moment, Homrad appeared. He looked flush.

Grant, where is Frank?! I heard he made a completely spectacle of himself and embarrassed several important guests! You have to tell him that barbaric behavior like that is not tolerated in proper society!"

Homrad looked like a giant peacock that had his feathers ruffled. He was standing there with his hands on his hips waiting for an answer, so I gave him one.

"You shouldn't be tolerated in proper society. And you're one to talk looking like someone put a plug up your ass and not the kind you'd like."

At this point I didn't care about being proper and polite. If no one else was then why should I be? I just wanted to be home and locked away in my apartment. That is when it dawned on me I'd never be alone again, because I'd asked Frank to move in with me. The way things are going I don't think he'll be accepting that anymore.

"I need a car now."

Homrad was in shock that I spoke to him like that, but he moved quickly. I followed him to the car that they took here. It surprised me that he got in as well. We drove straight to the hotel. As the car stopped i ran out of the vehicle with Homrad calling after me.

"Oh Professor Morrison! We have something for you!"

The concierge tried to get my attention, but I ignored them and headed for the elevator. Homrad caught up just as the doors were closing.

"Jesus Grant, slow down! You don't even know if he is here! He may be at a bar cooling off!"

"Well I won't find out with you trailing behind me and stopping me from checking now will I!? What is it Homrad!?"

Homrad got onto the elevator and I pushed the button for my hotel floor.

"I just don’t like to see you upset like this and it is not the first time he has done this on the trip. Please don't think i have not noticed your little tiffs here and there."

I went to say something, but the elevator stopped and i just left. Homrad chased me down the hall to our room. The door was slightly open.

I pushed it open and called out for Frank as soon as I was inside. Homrad followed me in without an invitation which I would've reprimanded him for if I wasn't so upset and bent on finding Frank.

"Frank damn it! Where are you!?" 

For reasons unknown I actually went to check by the bed before even going to look in more logical places like the damn bathroom. It was pretty obvious just how angry I am.

"Grant."

Homrad was calling me from the walk in closet. He ignored him for a few more minutes and then resigned myself to see what he was bitching about.

"He's gone."

Homrad stepped aside and I could see that some of his clothing was missing. Not the expensive suits I bought him, but the street clothes. Two of his bags were gone too.

"Maybe we can still catch him?"

I sighed and went over to sit on the bed.

"Let him go."

I ran my hands across my head and clasped them behind my neck.

"After all I did for him he'll go and run away like this. I'm done chasing him."

I resigned myself to thinking this would be a reoccurring thing in my life. Everyone I ever got with up and ran away for one reason or another. I should've never been chasing after Frank but I did because he means something. I'm done with it all now. There's no way I'd make myself look like a fool even more.

*knock knock*

Homrad and i jumped when someone knocked on the door. I did not move so Homrad went and opened it.

"Sorry to disturb Sirs, but this was left for Professor Morrison by the gentleman."

He handed Homrad an envelope and left. Homrad walked to me and placed the envelope in my hands. It was light weight except in one corner. I felt the corner. It felt rounded. I was pretty sure i knew what this was. It only confirmed his unwarranted anger towards me and proved how childish he really was.

"What is it Grant?"

"The key to hell apparently."

I threw the envelope on the floor and laid back on the bed. I offered my place to this boy and it was clearly a mistake. He's just an immature little brat who doesn't belong in my life. Maybe everyone at the party was right. He doesn't belong here and I should've never brought him here. I should've never let him get this close. He's a fuckery to all mankind and I should've remembered that after I fixed him up. I could've let him get me off and then sent him on his little way. I didn't do that though, but I really should have. I should've treated him like everybody else who isn't worth my time. He's lucky I ever let him into my life. I fucking defended him and he ran off like the little punk he is. This is probably for the best. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I sat up in the bed and stood up. I started pacing the room with Homrad's eyes on me the whole time. What if he went back to Gerard? What if he's going back to tell Gerard everything and then they'll make up stories about me in the papers. Of course it'll be their word against mine but that will be bad publicity for me. God, I need a fucking drink.

"Would you mind getting me a drink?"

If he's here I might as well put him to work right?

"Sure Grant."

Homrad goes to the mini bar and i hear him rummaging around in there for a few minutes. When he is done he has scotch on the rocks for me. He hands me the drink and I guess he goes and gets his own, but when he returns he has the envelope in his one hand and the ring that I bought Frank back in New Jersey.

"Grant...were you engaged?"

"No."

Now just wasn't the time for Homrad to be meddling in my business.

"That ring meant nothing. Everything means nothing."

I take a huge gulp from the glass and scratch at my head.

"You're lucky you know that? You're not in a relationship so you don't have to deal with things like this."

I finished off the drink and handed the glass back to Homrad.

"More."

Homrad fills the glass again, but this time brings one for himself and the bottle. He sits on the edge of the bed with me as we drink.

*

*

*

"No fuckin way. Just because Bowmore is made in Scotland does not mean it's a better scotch then Jura. That shit is more than half a grand to buy!"

"Jura is definitely a better scotch Hom! You keep talking like that I'm going to have to dismiss you for the evening."

I laugh and pour myself some of the little bit of liquor that's left. It's been awhile and I hate to admit it but Homrad isn't too bad either. I don't know whether it's the alcohol or not, but it's refreshing to just be able to talk, and not have to argue every other hour. Homrad's refreshing although I'm hating myself for admitting that.

"Well one day we are going to have to buy both and then compare!"

Homrad clasped me on the back as he laughed and we both fell back on the mattress. He rolled onto his side as he kept laughing.

"You know you are really fun to be with. I'm sorry i have been such a dick to you and what his name...Frankie boy! Hey, where is he anyway, he should be drinking with us! Yo, Frankie boy, where you at? Come join this sexy beast and i in bed!"

Homrad started to crack up again and buried his face in my chest. His breath felt warm against my skin since i had gotten flushed drinking and opened my shirt.

"Shut up idiot."

I chuckled at him and shook my head.

"You're not too bad yourself."

I let my mind wander to where Frank could be, and I hated myself for it. If he didn't care enough to stay why should I care where he is? All thoughts of him ceased when I felt Homrad's hand on my hip. Whether he put it there purposely or not was unbeknownst me, but it felt nice. I just needed someone close right now and I felt like a fucking pansy for feeling like this. How could I ever let someone get to me so much that I feel the need to be with someone constantly or to at least make me feel better so I won't feel worse?

"it's okay Grant, Frankie will turn up again. Meanwhile we can snuggle for a bit."

Homrad moved his head up to my chest and settled in the crook of my neck. There he breathed hot air into my flesh as he squirmed to get comfortable. Several times his lips brushed my skin and I shivered. It was the perfect spot. Homrad must have clued in on this because the brushes became more purposeful. Soon they were actual kisses being planted along my neck and the hand on my hip tightened A part of me knew I shouldn't have but I did it anyway. I turned at just the right moment when the next kiss was supposed to be on my neck. Instead it landed on my lips. I pulled back, a little unsure of myself, and placed my hand on top of Homrad's on my hip. I was going to move it off of me, I really was, but when he started guiding our hands to my clothed cock I didn't stop him. He palmed me through my pants and I let out a sharp breath. He looked up at me and everything in me screamed not to do it, but I kissed him again. I took my hand from his and placed it on the back of his neck instead. I didn't know whether to take it slow or move faster to get it over with. That's another thing I had put up with for Frank. I wasn't having sex for more than a year now and I did that for him. I damn near became celibate for someone who didn't even care enough to stay with me. At that moment I could feel myself getting mad. I don't owe Frank any more than I've already given him. I kissed Homrad again and this time with more heat. Homrad pushed back into me and slid a leg between mine. The friction of our pants created an intense heat.

"Fuck, oh fuck, that feels so good! It’s been so fucking long! So fucking long."

Homrad pushed me on my back and then towering over me, moved his way down my chest licking and sucking. He kept going as he undid my belt and pants and slid them down along with my briefs. He nosed my cock lightly and then slowly sucked it in working his way down. He technique was so different than Frank's or Gerard's. It was that of an experienced older man. The kind that does not come easy. he brought me to the edge so many times and then he stopped.

"Oh Grant, please fuck me."

I hadn't heard those words in so long and it dawned on me why I hadn't; Frank. 

"Condoms? Do you have condoms?"

I tried to stall for a moment to situate my thoughts. Am I really going to go through with this? This goes against everything I believe in. Frank left without a word though. He didn't tell me if we are still a thing or not. I thought back to all the times I had told Frank he had nothing to worry about with me and Homrad and here I am now.

"I uh...have not..."

Homrad lets out a deep breath and blushes.

"My fiancé left me a year ago for some bimbo. I have not had sex since then in any form. I had to get blood work done to come to the states...so I’m clean. They test for everything."

It looked like that was hard for him to say. I kind of took pity on him. It explains why he's so hot all the time too when you think about he. He needs to get laid and shit so do I.

"Okay. Lube then. We need lube."

I stood up and went over to my bags.

"We need that for sure."

I was more so talking to myself. I've never felt more guilty than I do now and I’m trying to tell myself that he left me so this isn't cheating. I grab the lube from my bag and walk back over to the bed. Now Homrad is getting naked and he crawls to the end of the bed and helps get the top half of me the same. He kisses me again and pulls me down.

"How do you want me Sir?"

Well shit. If that didn't go straight to my cock then nothing ever would again.

"On your knees."

I couldn't look at him. If I was going to do this I needed to look at something other than his face. That would just repeatedly remind me that he's not Frank. Shit the fact that I'm going further than second base alone reminds me that this isn't Frank. I get the cap off as I watch him crawl to the middle of the bed and get up on all fours. He went and put his hands on the headboard and that made me even harder. The fact that he didn't have to be told what to do was such a turn on. He just fucking knew and went with it. I put some of the lube on my fingers and spread it with my thumb. 

"I'm going to put my first finger in now."

As soon as I finished the words I put my free hand on his hip and my other one to his opening. I spread the lube around a bit and then pushed in my finger slowly. He hissed and moved back a little. It was a mixture between it hurting but him wanting it so badly he didn't care. It didn't take him long to adjust so I added another finger, and then another after he told me to just open him. By the time I had him ready for me he was already panting from fucking back on my fingers. I poured some lube on my cock and massaged it over my length. Here it was, the moment of truth. I was going to do this and I was probably going to regret it if Frank hadn't really left me. It would all be his fault though for leaving without a word. The ring should've been enough to tell me that Frank was done but I was still hoping there was something left. Homrad pushed back and pulled me out of my thoughts. I lined myself up with his entrance and pushed inside of him slowly.

"More, fuck, I need more."

Homrad was gasping out his words. I knew after a year, anyone would be too big for him, but I know my girth is pretty exceptional and not what people expect. I remember that both Gerard and Frank were quite impressed with it. Now it was impressing another man that was neither one of them. Still I could not help, reflect to the moment that I had Gerard in the same situation. I can still remember how good he felt around me. I began to speed up as I created the moment minute, by minute in my head. Suddenly it was no longer Homrad I was fucking, but Gerard.

_"Oh God, fuck me. So fucking hard and perfect and fuck God!"_

His voice echoing in my ears. Pounding in my brain as i began to pound into the ass surrounding me. My mind switched back and forth from Gerard's voice to Frank's. I must have been going insane.

_"I can only *pant* imagine what it would be *groan* like for you to, oh God, fuck me."_

That first day I had him on my bed as I fucked my cock between his ass cheeks playing with his body and telling him what it would be like to be inside him. I gripped the flesh under my fingers tighter as i felt myself getting closer. I could not even hear any other voices, but Gerard's and Frank's now.

_"Fuck fuck fuck, please Grant, please fill me up, want to feel you inside me."_

I didn't know if that was my Dark Angel's sweet voice or the nameless body under me begging. 

_"I-I-I-I want you, God I want you so fucking much!"_

Those were the words that my sweet Frankie panted in my ear and it was enough to set me off. I growled and dug my nails into the man under me as my thrusts sped up. Within moments I was losing control and cumming deep inside of my Dark Angel, no my Frankie Love. Fuck. I felt the man collapse under me and looked down at him. It was neither one of them, it was Homrad. Bloody hell it's Homrad. He's panting and has this love drunk look on his face that makes me want to puke. Wait a minute... Without any warning I was up off the bed and stumbling to the bathroom. I closed the door on Homrad's worried calls and went over to the commode, spewing everything out of me. I wipe at my mouth with the back of my hand and start crying. What has gotten into me. This isn't who I am. Crying after sex just wasn't a thing of my nature to do. I'm not that guy. There's the reminder of what just happened right outside of this door though. All I want is to walk out and see Frank there instead of Homrad. How did I let things get so out of control? Why does any of this even matter? I look down at myself and when my eyes land on my length I feel sick again with the thought of what I just did. 

”Grant?”

I started puking again. I don't know if it's the alcohol or the fact that I betrayed Frank by having sex with Homrad that has me so sick to my stomach. My heart's telling me it's the latter though. Infidelity isn't something I take lightly after being hurt that way when I was younger. Then there's the fact that it's Homrad of all people. Yeah, sure, he's not that bad, but I had told Frank repeatedly that nothing would ever happen between us and it did. Or physically it did but mentally it was all Gerard and Frank. Every moan or word spoken was in their voices. I could barely even see Homrad anymore to the point I just closed my eyes. How could it ever get this far? Why is it that I'm still hung up on Gerard? It probably has to do with everything Frank brought up a few nights ago. Now I'm feeling the love for him full force. After finally admitting I love Gerard he's been in the back of my mind. Then there's Frank. I want him so badly it hurts. I defended him and made myself look like a fool in front of others for him and for what? All he did was leave me like Gerard did. They're probably making plans to get back together right now and I wouldn't know because they want nothing to do with me. 

”Grant are you okay?”

I let Gerard get away, but I can't do that again. There has to be a way I can find Frank and get him back. Besides my art he's all I have and I just don't feel right without him here. Why don't I feel right without Frank by my side? I can't figure it out. Or maybe I just don't want to admit it. I don't want to admit that I love him. Polyamory never occurred to me until I started falling for Frank. The thought of two men owning my heart make me want to pull out my nonexistent hair. I guess it's a good thing I don't have any. Now here I am, fallen hard, on the bathroom floor of a hotel room. At least it's a top notch hotel and not some dingy motel with a crack whore on the other side of the door. I need to get Frank back somehow. I don't know what I'm going to do, but this doesn't feel right. Sleeping with another man that isn't Frank doesn't sit well with me. The emptiness I'm feeling isn't something I can deal with for the rest of my life. There's no way another Gerard or Frank will come along. Frank is my last chance at love and happiness, because if this doesn't work, I'm giving up. With that in mind I pull myself up off the floor and flush the toilet. I go to the sink to brush my teeth and wipe myself off. When I'm done I wet the cloth again and take it out to a very concerned Homrad. I take the rag to him and let him clean himself up. 

"Sorry, too much alcohol, and movement."

I let out a chuckle and take the cloth back from him, disregarding it on the hotel floor for now. It's no big deal at this moment. He looks like he wants to say something but isn't sure how to. I try to help him and reassure him that it was nothing he did wrong for some reason. I felt bad for the guy. I guess because he was left alone like I was so many times in my life. 

"I don't know what your intentions were with me, but I can't be with you if that's what you want. I'm a little more fucked up in my life than I care to admit. I'm telling you because I don't want you to think I'm just pushing you away."

That's exactly what I'm doing though. The only thing is it's not because he's a horrible man or something. Maybe in another world this could've been something, but I'm too invested in what I just built with Frank to just let it go. 

"I just... I don't know."

I climbed into the bed and under the duvet.

"Just thank you for being here and not running off with me being an ass to you and all."

Thanking people wasn't something I did normally either, but I feel Homrad deserves at least that. Although, I did have sex with him, so that should've been thank you enough. Homrad looked at me with a sad smile. Instead of joining me he got up and began to get dressed. When he was fully suited again, he made his way to the door of the bedroom. 

"Tomorrow we fly to Madrid for two days and then Milan, finally we end in Paris. Maybe by then you will decide if you really want to wait for the boy...or you want a real man by your side."

The same Homrad was back. Cocky, confident, arrogant. Kind of reminded me of myself in my youth. The difference was that I had the right to be all those things. Homrad doesn't have anything to show that he does other than a fat purse filled by the likes of me and others. He flitted out of the room and I heard the door close. I was left alone with my thoughts. A very small part of me wishes he had stayed so my thoughts wouldn't wander back to Frank. I sigh and close my eyes. I turn on my side and for once he's not there next to me. It feels so damn weird! It's weird that he's not here and it's weird that I want him here so bad. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but as soon as the sun rises I'm going to start my search on Frank. He couldn't have gone far right? Our flight wasn't until the evening so I would have time to find him and bring him back with me. Maybe on my way to get him I'll make a stop that'll change our lives forever should he accept me back into his life.


	9. Amore Is Getting Slapped By An Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wear no ring, you dress better than men do...and you are searching for a Franco, not a Francesca."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!
> 
> That just gives you a taste of what is in store for you in this chapter. Grant finally gets his head out of his ass and goes looking for Frank. He ends up in Italy with people that speak no English and Grant finds out the hard Way...well read the title! ^0^
> 
> Warning, there is a shit load of Italian that is not translated in this chapter because we want you to suffer as much as Grant does...but if you really need to know, this is the translator that I used. 
> 
> http://translate.reference.com/translate?query=Hello%20Everyone!&src=en&dst=it
> 
> Godetevi ragazzi! ^-^

I descend the stairs of my plane in Spain. I look out at the bright sun shining down on us who was aboard the flight. I wish Frank could see this. It's not the same not hearing his excited giggles in my ear and gripping my arm. God I wish he was by my side. It has been two days since he disappeared and I am miserable. Homrad walks past me and places a 'comforting' pat on my shoulder. He squeezes for good measure and I want to break his wrist right off and beat him with his own hand. How did I ever let myself make the mistake of sleeping with someone like him. Frank would be so disappointed in me. I don't even know if I would tell him I stooped that low out of weakness. I had to save face. That is if I even find Frank. I'm in the car on my way to the gallery opening and all I want is to be going to find my Frankie love. Nothing feels right without him by my side and I hate the way I sound and feel right now. Frank is Italian so maybe he has some family here somewhere or something. Does that even make sense? I don't know much of anything I'm thinking anymore right now. I just want to be back in Frankie's presence

.

*

*

*

"Professor...Professor...Professor!"

I realized that Homrad had been trying to get my attention to introduce me to more perspective buyers, but money was of no interest to me right now. I excused myself to the veranda for some much needed air. There a woman was complaining on her phone while puffing on cigarette attached to a long stick. Euro trash for sure.

"Oh my God, can you just listen to me for one second! Use the GPS in your phone to find the place! "

"Yes, all phones have a GPS locater now!"

" No dumb ass, use it to locate where she is!"

"She's at a concert, of course her phone is on!"

I was never happier with being around a loud mouth in my life. For once one of them was of help. I could use my GPS to track Frank down. It's genius! As soon as I'm out of here I'm going to figure this out.

"Grant!"

Homrad came barging onto the veranda. He yelled at the woman on the phone to leave and he slammed the doors shut.

"What was the meaning of that! You just insulted one of the more influential artists in all of Spain! That is not the way to get more commissions you know!"

Homrad stood there waiting for me to answer him. Apologize most likely. That was not what I did though.

"I don't give a shit about anybody in there unless it's Frank! Do you see him anywhere!? No!"

I walked into his face and it almost made me sick to be that close with him again. 

"I made a mistake staying here with you and not going after him instead! I'm going to find him and until I do fuck all of this crap!"

My language was the least of my concerns right now. 

"Now either you come up with a plan for me to quickly get Frank back or get the hell out of my face!."

When the doors opened, the sound echoed through the main room. Everyone was stunned; mostly I think Homrad was as he realized that his hand was against my face from the slap he just inflicted. Homrad's eyes were wide.

"I...I...I"

Homrad slumped to the ground on his knees speechless.

"Insolent. That's where you belong."

I walked away from Homrad and pushed through the crowd. I'm so over all of this. I've never wanted to be back home so bad in my life. I was supposed to ruin Gerard's life, not mine too.

*

*

*

"Well Mr. Morrison as near as we can tell, the phone you are trying to locate is definitely in Italy, but it's in such a remote place that holding the signal will be difficult."

”I’ll take my chances, I must go.”

"You are going to have to hire a wagon or beast in order to get there. No cars can handle cobblestone roads."

"Oh God... alright. Alright. Where do I hire one of those? Do you think you could help me find this location?"

”You must be searching for someone very important to go through all this trouble.”

”I am.”

Soon I am on a plane bound for the most northern most mountain range in Italy where I can hopefully correct the biggest mistake I ever made…since letting Gerard go.

*

*

*

"Perché la fantasia come lui si?"

"He wants to know why you need to go to this town Mister."

My guide was an 80 year old man in a wagon that had seen better days. Every rock was felt by my ass. He spoke no English, but his 10 year old great grandson was kind enough to translate.

"Love."

I said simply. That's the only reason I'm going there besides insanity.

"Egli ha detto amore bisnonno"

The old man suddenly came to life.

"Ah, l'amore di una donna buona, rendere gli uomini più cose assurde."

”He said that we do crazy things when we are in love."

The boy then looked at me a smirked.

"But bisnonno said a woman. I do not think we search for a woman. Am I right signore?"

I was impressed with this boy’s assumption although I wonder if I have a certain look about me.

"How would you know that young man?"

"You wear no ring, you dress better than men do...and you are searching for a Franco, not a Francesca."

He had me there. Of course the name would give me away. My brain is so all over the place right now.

"Right."

I hope we are getting closer, as I do not think I can take any more of this brutality against my bottom. Where did this boy go? 

"How much longer do you think we have here?"

"Once we reach the village, you will have to walk or get a mule to get into the mountains."

"Where would I get a mule? Are they just waiting like taxis?"

"You would have to borrow one from one of the villagers."

As the boy says this the wagon finally comes to a halt and I look around and see that I am...nowhere. The village is hardly one. There are more houses on a deserted road than there are here. The boy jumps down and helps me with my things. I see a man on a mule go by us. If this isn't the most humiliating thing I've had to do in my life. A part of me wants to turn around and go back. Then I let the guilt eat at me, telling me that I owe Frank this much after sleeping with Homrad. I owe myself this too for making such a poor decision. 

"Hey, excuse me Sir! Excuse me!"

The man on the mule comes to a halt and I'm left rushing behind him to catch up. 

"I'm sorry to be a bother Sir, but you see I'm not from here, so I kind of need to borrow your mule from you. I don't know how this works. Do I need to give some collateral to you or something?"

I struggle to hold up my things in my arms and hands while squinting up at this guy.

"Che cosa volete? Chi sei? Non ho tempo per questo, ho da fare!"

Great more people I can't understand. The boy comes up to us and explains what I want. Honestly at this point I just feel like quitting and going back to the hotel.

"Egli è alla ricerca di un Americano chiamato Franco."

"Franco?"

An old women walks over to where we are. 

"Egli è alla ricerca di Franco? Questo è il mio nipote."

"E' American?"

"Sì, è arrivato ieri. Egli era sconvolto e poi si è ammalato. STO medicina per lui."

I looked back and forth from this boy and old woman trying to pick up anything other than Frank and American. Finally the boy turns to me.

"She says she is Frank's grandmother and that he is very ill."

"Ill? May I see him?"

I instantly feel worse than I did a few moments ago. Frank was off getting sick and I was off, well... getting off. I should have gone after him. 

"Please?"

"Quest'uomo cerca lui nonna strega, credo di essere la sua amante."

The old woman looks at me a nods. I don’t know what that means.

"Quindi egli può venire a casa mia."

The boy smiles and nods.

"She says you can go with her and see him."

"Oh! Great, great! Listen, thank you for your help. If I could get to my wallet I'd give you something extra."

I speak to the little boy. If he could reach it he could get it himself. That might be on the grounds of weird and inappropriate though. I just want to get to Frank as quickly as possible.

"No need signore, but I must get back to my bisnonno. You take care."

The boy heads back to his wagon and the old man and I now realize that I am stuck with a person who speaks no English. I stand there awkwardly not knowing what to do or say. I can't pull out my phone to use translation, because my hands are full. This is great, just perfect. I swear I could hurt Frank.

"Passiamo baldy, la mia casa è questo modo."

The old woman points in the direction of the mountain path and begins to walk there. She just called me baldy. You didn't need to know any language except English to hear that. I roll my eyes and begin to follow her. I instantly start praying to myself, God, that this isn't a long walk.

*

*

*

Grandma seems to be hale a hearty, while you would think that I was a smoker for the last 50 years. She has this giant bag on he back that must weigh nothing the way she is carrying it. She also never shuts up.

"E mio nipote eh?"

"Non guardare abbastanza forte per affrontare lui."

"So che lei è quella che lo ha reso malato. Mi ha detto tutto."

She then looks at me sweetly and pats my cheek.

"Vorrei lasciare a morire da soli e tristi in queste montagne."

She then sighs and pulls the bag higher on her back.

"Ma Franco vi ama, quindi non posso."

What the hell is she saying? The only thing I caught on to was Frank's name. I just wish we'd get there already so I can have another person to talk with that speaks English. Soon the road came upon a small house with a farm. This must be where she lived. This is where Frank ran off to.

"Ciao nonno, venite a conoscere le jackass che ha causato il nostro Franco per ottenere malati da un cuore spezzato."

As she said this an old man walked up to me. He looked me up and down and then slapped he harder than an old man should have been able to.

"È figlio di puttana! Il mio Franco il cuore! Egli si trova a letto ormai vicino alla morte a causa di voi!"

He shook his finger at me.

"È meglio fissare il suo cuore o giuro che non vi guideranno per i suini è calvo bastardo!"

He then spit on my good Italian shoes and walked away. It took everything out of me not to turn around and shove that same shoe where the sun don't shine. I kept my composure though, this isn't about me or these people, It's about Frank and getting him back to good health and with me. I followed the lady through the dust. This isn't good for my suit and shoes. The things you do for love. I'm starting to want to punch myself out of this. Love, love, love coming from my mind every other word isn't sitting too well with me. I'm not used to this and it's a bit annoying. There's some grass and a few animals in the distance, but nothing too wild. It looks pretty much like every other farm you might see. I just never imagined Frank having family that lives on a farm. Not that it's a problem; it's just a little shocking. She stops in front of a small wooden structure.

"Attendere qui. Non so se ha ancora voglia di vederti".

She holds her hand up for me to stay. She opens the large wooden door and for a moment I see the frail body of my Frankie curled up on the bed. The window is open and I can hear him whimper. He is in so much pain. 

"Shhh state tranquilli shhhh facile il mio bambino. È necessario il farmaco. Nonna strega è qui."

"Nonna strega, non dovrebbe essere percorsa finora per me."

Frank's voice is small and raspy as he answers his grandmother. I sit some of my things down and wipe off my pants the best I can. It's kind of hot having just carried my things and walking. I take off my jacket and hold it over my shoulder. I roll up my sleeves a bit and stand there waiting. He sounds so tiny in there and I just want to hold him and make everything better. I'm so fucking stupid. Why didn't I just go after Frank like Homrad had said instead of staying in that hotel? It's my fault he's sick and it's my fault he sounds so broken. How did he get sick so fast? It had to be all the changes in weather.

"No Nonna strega, non voglio vedere lui."

"È necessario dargli . Egli ha perso senza di te. Dargli bambino."

No more words are heard as she emerges from the hut. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"Mi dispiace, ma non vuole vedere. Venite a me. VOGLIO arrivare."

She beckons me to follow and I am guessing that Frank does not want to see me. After all this traveling and trying to locate him he refuses to see me. That hurts to the core, but I follow his grandmother nonetheless. At least I'm not being put out. I lug all my things inside of the house and into a small room she shows me. I drop my things and follow her back out into the kitchen as she had instructed me to do. I sit down at the table and she's pouring a cup of coffee at the counter. She brings it over to me and gives me the mug. I take it and nod my appreciation.

"Grazie."

She nods and goes back over to the sink. She grabs a knife and comes towards me with it. At first I think she's lost her mind until she places her hand on her little hip waiting for me to take it. I do and then she's reaching for a bag of potatoes. She sits it on the table and speaks as she gestures wildly. I grasp that she wants me to peel or cut the potatoes. Or maybe she wants me to do both. I take a sip of the coffee and sputter a little. She quirks a brow at me and I wave her off. 

"Drank it too quick."

I don't know why I was giving her an explanation knowing she can't understand me. The truth is that's the strongest coffee I've ever had in my life and Gerard likes his coffee pretty strong. This is cruel and she's punishing me for whatever Frank may have told her. This has to be punishment. There's not a speck of sugar or crème in the mug. I sat the coffee to the side and got busy with the potatoes she'd given me. It's been so long since I've even attempted to peel a potato. I'm just sitting here hoping I don't cut off a finger. I always order out or someone cooks for me lately. I've been putting mostly all of my hand work into art. The rest... well you know where I've been putting the rest at. The point is, I hope I'm still able to do art after I'm done with this bag.

*

*

*

Dinner was good, but Frank was still nowhere to be seen. Besides the potatoes, I ended up cutting onions and carrots. My hands have many small cuts because the knife kept slipping, but Grandma seemed to be satisfied with the job as she turned them into the most delicious stew I had ever eaten in any five star place. Frank's grandfather keeps scowling at me as he downs the same coffee like it was water. 

"È necessario prendere Franco la sua cena."

Grandma handed me a bowl of the stew and a loaf of crusted bread.

"Am I to give this to Frank?"

She looks at me like she's trying to comprehend so I gesture towards where Frank is with the food.

"Per la vita di me, non capisco che cosa il mio nipote vede in voi."

She ushers me rudely out the door. I think insulted me again, but I am not sure. I make my way over to the small wooden hut.

"Si Franco, ragazzo?"

A young girl is carrying two buckets to the house. She stops in front of me and smiles.

"Posso capire perché egli ama voi, bello."

She bats her eyes at me and gives me a coy smile. It is possible she is flirting with me. I am so through with all of this Italian, I just want to get Frank and go. Apparently that's not going to be the case. 

"Frank?"

I say to her and she nods to the hut and nods for me to go in. She's still smiling at me and it's now teetering on the side of creepy. 

"Door?"

I sigh. 

"Door... open."

She screws up her face so I roll my eyes and balance the food in one arm while I open the door for myself. I go inside without another word or glance in the girl's direction. Frank's curled up and he looks so small. I walk over to him and sit down by his feet. 

"Hey, uh Frank, I brought you some food. Cibo."

I try at a little joke by saying it in Italian but he just keeps staring at the wall. 

"You need to eat Frankie."

You would think he'd appreciate me coming all the way out here or something. I'm trying not to be selfish, because he is ill, but inside my mind is fine right?

"Why are you here?"

Frank still won’t look at me. I can see that he is shivering. His fever must be high.

"Why are you here? Why did you come? Shouldn't you be in Spain with your adoring fans!?"

He spit the last words at me and then went into a coughing fit that made him double over in pain.

I reach out and rub his back and the fact that he flinches away from me hurts a lot. If he had heard everything he would've known I was defending him. He would've stayed and we would've been fine. Now he's sick from running off and wants nothing to do with me. 

"Frankie, I came to get you. None of that stuff matters without you there. I don't care about fans or anything. I care about you."

I sigh and shake my head. 

"I swear I didn't say anything bad about you that day. I defended you and if you wouldn't have run off you would've known."

He's shaking but he's no longer coughing and I'm glad, because it sounded like he was on the verge of coughing up a lung. It sounds very painful and for a moment I realize that I may end up contracting whatever he has, but it doesn't matter. 

"I came to get you because... well because..."

I couldn't bring myself to say it. It’s one thing to know something in your mind, but it's a completely different thing to say it out loud. 

"I, um... I went through a lot of trouble to find you, but it was worth it."

I decided not to say it right then. I wanted it to come naturally and maybe in a few minutes that'll happen. 

"Your grandfather slapped and spit on me and your grandmother called me baldy. Can I at least get a warm welcome from you?"

I reach out and touch his calf. I run my hand up and down it soothingly. 

"I miss you."

"I bet she called you worse, but you just couldn't understand it."

He gave a slight giggle, but it turned into another violent cough and he lay down turning on his side. He groped for the cup of water on the night stand. I got up and handed him the cup. 

"Trust me, she did."

Frank took the cup and noticed my hands.

"What happened to your hands?"

I looked at them having forgotten about my wounds.

"I cut them cooking with your grandmother. Potatos and vegetables. Basically what I just brought you."

I got over to the food and sit in front him. 

"I could feed you if you need."

Frank looked surprised. Well I mean normally i would never do mnual labor of any kind, but I did. I did it for him.

”That was a powerful spell she cast then.”

”Wanted to ask what he meant, but then another violent coughing fit hit and this time he nearly rolled off the bed tears streaming down his face. I sit the food on the stand and lift him up. I sit back on the bed and pull him between my legs. I wipe the tears on his face and rub at his back. He's so hot I feel like I'm about to start sweating.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should've gone after you. You wouldn't be sick right now."

I bend over at an awkward angle to grab the food from the stand. I usher for him to turn a little and he does but very slowly. I guess it's a good thing I didn't make him really move. He's still sitting between my legs, but sideways as if I was holding him like a baby. I dip the spoon into the stew and get all the vegetables on the spoon. Frank slowly parts his chapped lips and takes about half the spoonful in. He chews it slowly and i offer him sips of water. Slowly he begins to eat the stew...the stew I helped prepare. It was then I realized what the old woman was trying to do. I look up and see her at the window smiling. 

"Ora siete meritevoli di Franco, il mio amore."

She then walks away and I figure I am spending the night in here with Frank.

"No more please."

"Okay."

I move my leg from around him and get up to sit the food back onto the night stand. Frank finishes off his water and hands me the water back with a shaky hand. I sit the cup down and get back onto the bed. I lay down and pull him down with me gently. He obeys and I pull him into me. I run my fingers through his damp hair and sigh. I missed holding him so much. His scent, even though it's mixed with sweat, still intoxicated me. I could lay with him forever, of course at home in my bed. 

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Grant, but you hurt me. You may have been defending me, but I should not have been attacked like that in the first place. If you had not listened to Homrad and gone in with me as your...like all the other showings, we would not have had that problem."

The mention of Homrad's name made my stomach lurch. It still baffles me that I slept with him. I feel sick to my stomach holding him now. Knowing what I did to him is weighing down on me. There's no way I'm telling him about it though. I can't lose him although Homrad could ruin everything. Seriously, it's my word against his though. I could convince Frank that I didn't do anything and that Homrad's a jealous idiot. I still can't believe that fool struck me. 

"Look, I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Do you really think I would want anyone talking bad about you? Honestly... if that's the case I wouldn't have said anything in your defense. I would've just let them talk about you. I'm sorry. I can't control what comes out of other's mouths. I've tried and no matter how much power I may have I can't control the whole world or the population. What I can control is myself. That's why I'm here with you."

"I suppose that is true and maybe I did over react a bit. I guess my feelings got the best of me and I was so scared to get hurt again that I was looking for any reason and..."

Frank began to cough again. At that point his grandmother came in with a package of herbs.

"Bambino, hai bisogno di prendere le medicine."

"Sì nonna strega."

"What is that? Like, what is she going to do with it?"

"It's medicine. Old family recipe you could call it. My grandmother is known as the village witch. She makes potions and herb packets for the people.

"Potions?"

•

Now I understood what Frank meant by spell. It must have had to do with someone who cared about him making the stew. Maybe with my sweat and blood…ewww, I did not want to even go there.

"Sì, prova anche me e mi prenderò cura di trasformare in un incubo il Sig. glabre."

Frank started to laugh and cough so I know she said something about me again. It was probably something about my head again. That cough serves him right. He can laugh at his grandmother talking about me, but I defend him against people talking about him, and he runs off to another country. Go figure. I watch as she works her magic on him. Doing whatever it is she does. Not really paying much attention, because as of now I have no patience to be insulted. I guess it's best I don't fully understand Italian. We watch as she puts the herbs in the glass of water and swirls them around. She say something that I don’t think even frank understood and then she gives him the glass to drink. I worry that he will start coughing again, but he drinks it all down. She pats him on the head and then kisses his cheek. She makes her way out of the hut, but before she closes the door, she turns to me.

"È meglio chiedere a lui di sposarsi al più presto."

Whatever she said makes Frank blush. What she said next though, made me turn red.

"Good night Mr. Morrison. Have a pleasant evening with my grandson."

She then closed the door without another word. I just sat there baffled as I turned to Frank.

"Does she speak English?"

"Of course she does...wait...oh shit! She didn't?"

Now Frank really lost it, but instead of coughing he almost threw up.

"Take it easy there baby."

That little witch. No wonder she makes potions. 

"That's a pretty cruel thing to do to someone. She pretended to not know what I was saying."

I chuckle and shake my head. 

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah, you kind of did."

Frank snuggled back into my chest and hid his face in my neck.

"I missed this even if it was only three days. It feels wrong not to be right here."

"I know what you mean."

I felt like I was losing myself when he wasn't with me. 

"I felt incomplete without you."

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through his hair. I love doing that. It's so soft and I just love the feel of it under and between my fingers. I guess since I have no hair. 

"I think... no, I know I love you. I came out here because I love you."

Frank never heard me. He was sound asleep pressed into my chest. He looked so peaceful so content. I never wanted to let him go again.


	10. Four Perfect Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just...look, it's clear to me know that we will always come from two different worlds and that there is no room for me in yours according to everyone else. If they like me, they think it is because you trained me well and if they don't, then they assume it's because I am just a punk kid from the slums."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know i have been slacking off a lot with updates and I am so sorry. I assure you that I am still writing, but I have little time to edit because of school. I am working on it slowly though and hopefully with the coming month I can get back in the saddle again. ^-^

I am sore as I awake from my slumber. The sun is coming through the old wooden shutters in cracks and crevices. It hits just right and I groan at the intrusion. 

"Morning."

I look and see a sleepy Frank smiling at me. He yawns and stretches and at that moment he looks like a child. Then the door opens and the witch walks in.

"Buongiorno mio dolce nipote... e anche lei baldy. Spero che si sia dormito bene?"

Frank giggles and yawns again.

"Sì Nonna strega abbiamo dormito abbastanza bene."

Buona la colazione viene portato in pochi."

Grazie Nonna strega."

As she leaves, I have been once again made fun of. Frank looks at me and smiles.

"Breakfast is coming soon. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did. In a weird way it felt like home."

I sit up and move my back to the way, stretching and yawning. 

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have for the last three days."

Frank moves to sit up and crawl out of bed. I have the perfect view of his ass and he crawls forward.

"Are you feeling any better?"

I reach out and brush my hand over his back lightly. He doesn't feel as hot as he did the night before.

"Yeah, I am. I think my fever finally broke Must have been that last spell that Grandma cast."

Frank turned to look at me over his shoulder and smiled. He climbed off the bed the headed to the washbasin. He took off his shirt and began to toss water on his head, chest, and back. I sit there just watching the water drip over his tattooed skin. The light seeping through the boards glisten off of the water on Frank's body, and it illuminates him. He looks so beautiful... in a different way than Gerard, but just as beautiful. Frank then slipped his pants off and began to pour water down his thighs. It ran down his calves and pooled at his feet. Some of it soaked his boxers slightly.

"Frankie... just how good are you feeling?"

Frank looked over his shoulder as he poured more water into the beautiful ceramic bowl.

"Pretty good, why?"

For a moment I have the sudden urge to pleasure him, but for some reason I back out of it. Maybe it's too soon for that. Normally I wouldn't care, but I did wrong him the day before. It just seems wrong. I mean unless Frank wanted it of course.

"Just asking."

"Oh...okay."

What was that? Suddenly Frank looks dejected. He goes back to washing up, but he is being more careful now. Did I do something wrong? I get up off the bed and take my shirt off. I walk over to him and turn him towards me. I take the sponge from him and start squeezing soft amounts of water over his body.

"What did I do Frankie? Talk to me, please?"

It was more of a demand than a plea. I need him to communicate with me more than just running away or not saying anything at all.

"I just...look, it's clear to me know that we will always come from two different worlds and that there is no room for me in yours according to everyone else. If they like me, they think it is because you trained me well and if they don't, then they assume it's because I am just a punk kid from the slums."

"It doesn't matter what any of them think Frank. I know who you are and you're with me. I should be the only one who matters Frankie. This is my job and I love it so I will never throw it away, I also don't want to not be able to share such an important part of my life with you. I want us to be able to enjoy things without worrying about what other's think. I know what these people think of me but I still came and I stayed for you."

I ran my fingers through his hair and he sighs.

"I'm sorry I can't control everyone else's behavior. I wish I could for you. Also if they don't want to get to know you then they're missing out. And then I get to have you all to myself."

"Do you want me all to yourself?"

"Yeah, Frankie. I do."

I never thought I'd admit something like that out loud but I did. It didn't feel as bad as I thought it would either.

"Then take me."

I instantly connect our mouths together and it feels so good to be able to do that again. Too much time has passed without us kissing and I wasn't going to wait one more second. I dropped the sponge into the water and picked him up bridal style. I carried him over to the bed and sat him down softly. I laid him back and placed my hands on either side of his head. 

"What do you want me to do? I need to be sure of what it is you want before we start."

I lean down and kiss and suck on his neck. I move up to his jawline and nip softly up and down. I reached down and intertwine our fingers. He wraps his legs around me and squeezes causing me to move into him more.

"Anything, everything, I want it all. I want all of you."

It was obvious that he was not thinking straight. I know that he does not really mean everything. I take one of my hands from his and reach down into his boxers and he pushes up into my hand.

"Fuck."

I know I probably shouldn't take this all the way even if he said everything. He can't be all there right now. Besides I don't have my bags with me to prepare him the right way.

"We need lube. Do you have any in here? No right? That was idiotic of me to ask."

"Don't *pant* care *pant*"

Frank was arching his back at my touch. He grabbed for me and pulled me down against him.

"Oh Frankie."

I pull back and he looks up at me disapprovingly. I only smirk and move down his body. I pull back his underwear and slide them off. I take his cock into my palm and stroke the base as I cover the tip with my mouth. Since the last time I had Frank in my mouth I wanted to do it again. This feeling is still new for me, wanting to pleasure someone else like this, but it feels good. Especially when I can feel him trembling under me and pumping up into my mouth softly. I know I have to stop soon before he loses if too soon. I want to feel him cum around me. Whether it's my tongue, fingers, or cock. Speaking of, I move my mouth off of him but I keep stroking and he keeps moving up into my palm, slippery and wet. I moved my tongue to his opening and stick it out just tasting him. I move my tongue inside of him and feel him squeeze around me a bit before he relaxes into my movements.

"Oh God, oh fuck, please Grant, feels so good!"

Frank is bucked against my tongue now like a wild animal in heat. He is clawing at the sheets and speaking in tongues.

"Ah ah ah, gonna cum.."

Fuck, his moves are so erratic I have to hold him down tightly with one of my hands. So tight I'm fairly sure I've left crescent moons in his hip from my perfectly manicured nails. I wiggle my tongue faster inside of him before pulling it out and slipping two of my fingers inside of him and searching for that magic spot.

"FUUUUUUCCCKKKKKK!"

"Frankie..."

I place my mouth back over his cock and suck his down until he's at the back of my throat. I want to taste every bit of him. I can feel how overwhelmingly hard my cock is, but it doesn't stop me from focusing on pleasing the boy under me. Frank looks so good like this.

"I-I-I-I'mmmmmmmmm"

Frank arches one last time and then shoots his load down my throat. He stays bowed like that and anyone who walked by would think that there is a possessed person inside the hut. Finally he finishes and he falls to the bed flat, panting and gasping for breath. I pull my mouth back, slowly, swallowing everything he gave me. It helps with Frank being vegetarian. I reach down into my pants and slowly stroke myself while looking down at the wreck I left him in. if I could do this with just my tongue and my hands, imagine what I could do to him with my cock. God I should've taken him like he said, but I know he's not ready. So instead I'm stroking myself slowly still and he's still breathing a little heavily.

"Grant...bring it up to me...I want to suck you, but I can't move."

Fuck if I wasn't super hard before I am at my full potential now. I move up to him and pull the pillow down under his neck. 

"Where do you want me? Over you or to the side?"

"Your choice, I can't think right now."

I slipped off my pants and climbed over him praying. I'm not too heavy and put my cock to his lips. I move it back and forth over his lips, smearing my precum across them. 

"Open up baby."

Feeling my cock slide between Frank's lips was like coming home. It felt so right and I missed it so much. Frank took in as much as he could from the angle and then he slipped his hands under my ass and pushed me forward so that my hands were on the well-crafted wooden headboard. Now I felt my cock at the back of his throat and he swallowed and it made me gasp. I let out a shaky breath and looked down at him. He was already looking up at me and I could've sworn everything went black. 

"Frankie please, you're so... fuck!"

I let go of the headboard and gripped the wall tighter than I ever thought I'd grip anything with a flat surface. I've never been one to climb the walls but God Frank is just so fucking exquisite at what he does. I can barely believe it most times. Somehow he worked a hand over the shaft and started to pump it as he just sucked the head. I swear his mouth is better than most vacuums.

"Frankie, I'm going to lose it."

My hips begin to move of their own accord. Frank's just too good to hold off on. It's not possible.

Frank sucks harder and starts to stroke faster. he encourages me to buck up into his mouth. It feels so good that before I know it I am shouting and pounding on the wall as I cum down his throat hard. This is better than the sex that I had with the poser Homrad any day.

"God Frankie... I..."

I pull back and move from over him and lay down next to him. I pull him into my arms and hold him by his waist.

"I love you Grant."

I can admit to myself that I stopped breathing hearing those words from him. I don't know why, but I was never really expecting Frank to say those words to me. I guess I thought deep down inside that this would just be another Gerard situation, but it wasn't. Frank actually told me that he loves me. This is what I've been wanting for a while now and I never knew how badly I wanted it until he just said it. The biggest shock is that it's not even a shock to hear myself say it back to him.

"I love you too Frankie."


	11. Gray Is The Color of My Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Well now, that is quite a story Grant. And how do you feel now about both of those boys?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic has gone through a lot of ups and downs, much like the writers of it. I won't go into details, but we are having a rough patch and it reminds me so much of what Grant and Frank went through. Hopefully things can get fixed like they do in any good fic
> 
> Anyway, onto the chapter.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Enjoy guys!

_***Time Stamp: Three Days Later***_

Paris still had everything that I hated. The tourists, the attractions, the food, the pretentious assholes. I have always hated being in Paris, so why was I so happy this time...Frank.

"I know it's cliché, but I really want to go up! Please Grant?"

Frank had been begging me for a time now to ride up to the top of the Effie Tower. Frank and I have been fine since everything that happened over the past few days. He's back with me and we're now in Paris. I don't know what it is about this place, but it gives me the loving feeling. Frank and I are having a candle lit dinner on a balcony at a five star restaurant. 

"How's your food?"

"Besides the fact that I can't pronounce half of it and I am pretty sure that some of it is not vegetables, it is really good!"

Frank is good at making me laugh with his cheeky comments like that.

"You are changing the subject though Grant."

"How so?"

I smirk at Frank to be a prick.

"Grrraaannnttt, please! I want to go up into the tower!"

Frank started to whine and pout as he crossed his arms like a child.

"We will Frankie, trust me. I have something I want to show you up there anyway. Let's just have another glass of wine and then we can go up."

I raise my hand in the air to call over the waiter. I place our order as Frank scowls at me a little with his arms still folded across his chest. 

"Hey, good things come to those who wait. I've been waiting for you. How about you wait a few extra minutes for me?"

I need a little bit more liquid courage for what I'm about to do. I've never had to put myself out here like this and it's kind of hard for me. One more glass and I'll be fine.

"Oh fine."

Frank grumbled and took his own glass drinking it down.

*

*

*

"Come on Grant, hurry up!"

Frank looked like a little kid running to the tower and its elevator.

"I'm not as youthful as you are my love."

I catch up to him with my shoes sliding against the floor as I press the button for the elevator. I put my hands into my pocket and stare over at Frank. He looks so damn innocent right now.Frank is looking out the glass doors as the elevator rides up. He is bouncing on his toes as they climb higher and higher. When they get to the top he grabs Grant's hand and pulls him out of the cage.

"Wow!"

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

I circled my arms around Frank's waist and looked out at all the lights illuminating the sky. 

"But not as beautiful as you."

I rest my chin on his shoulder and nudge his ear with my nose.

"Awww Grant, you're so sweet."

Frank turns his head and kisses Grant lightly before leading him to the edge where they can see the city lit up. I stand back to watch Frank's eyes twinkle with the city lights. He looks truly magnificent and I will remember this night forever. 

"Frankie, I was thinking about some things. I'd let to address it with you."

Frank turned around to face me.

"Okay, tell me then."

"Uh..."

All of a sudden I can barely breathe. With his eyes on me like that, with all of the lights, and what I'm about to say to him, it's all so overwhelming. I clear my throat and try again. 

"I was just thinking about everything we've been through. I can't see myself with anyone else at this point. I... I love you so much, and I really just wanted to know if..."

I fumbled for my pocket with my shaky hand and pulled out a box. I got down on one knee and smiled up at Frank uncertainly. 

"Will you marry me Frankie love?"

I opened the box revealing the band I had chosen for Frank.

"Oh...Grant..."

Frank looked down at me and the ring and was at a loss for words. At first I thought he was going to say no, but his eyes welled up with tears and he smiled.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you."

I sigh and smile at him as I take the ring out and slip it on his finger. I stand up and kiss him and then hug him. 

"You just made me the happiest man alive."

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"I'm so sorry Grant, I am just so swamped with all these new cases at the firm. I promise though we are having dinner on Friday no matter what and I am sleeping over."

I hear talking behind Frank's voice and Frank acknowledging them.

"Okay, I gotta go. I love you."

"Yeah, you too."

I hang up the phone not giving Frank any chance to reply. It's been like this since they got back home. Frank's been avoiding moving in with me and I'm becoming a little suspicious, if not a lot. I don't like it one little bit. He's mine, which means he should be home with me, not out doing God knows what. I don't believe he's always working and a small part of me thinks that maybe he's having cold feet. Maybe he's thinking about leaving like Gerard did. Maybe he's thinking about leaving me for Gerard. All of these things begin to anger me and before I know it I'm slapping a glass off my counter and it's smashing against the wall. 

"Shit."

*

*

*

*knock knock*

I open the door and see Frank all dolled up in front of me.

"Hi."

He is looking at the floor and shyly scuffing his shoes against the carpet

"Hey."

I move aside to let Frank in and close the door. 

"Dinner will be ready in five more minutes."

I walk over to him and slip his jacket off. I hang it up and offer him some wine.

"Thanks."

Frank smiles as he takes the cup and sips it lightly.

"My favorite."

Frank walks into kitchen and tries to peek in the bubbling pot on the stove.

"Don't meddle with things."

I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the plates. I sat them on the table and got the silver ware. 

"Take a seat."

I go over to the pot and open it. I stir the vegetables around for a bit.

"Awww, but I like meddling."

Frank pouts and walks back to the table with that little swing in his hips that he knows I love so much. I watch him until he sits down and then I close the pot. 

"Dinner shall be served."

*

*

*

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Well I think dessert was better than dinner by far."

Frank stretched as he sat up from the bed. He slid off and headed to the bathroom. He turned and looked at me winking.

"Will you be joining me?"

"Do you think I'm a fool?"

I get up and follow him into the bathroom. I'd never give up the chance to see his body wet and possibly pressed to mine.

*

*

*

As the light is breaking through the curtains, I can see Frank sitting on the edge of the bed slipping his shoes on. He grabs his jacket looking at his phone and sighs.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I sit up in the bed and grab my shirt from the floor. I pull it on and climb out of bed.

"Another new case was added. They need me."

Frank grabs his jacket and hugs me tightly.

"I will call you okay?"

He reaches up and strokes my cheek lightly with his ringed hand. He kisses me lightly and then he is out the door. I sigh and slide back down into bed. Why doesn't he have time for me? Something is going on and I can't figure it out. I keep thinking the worst but I don't want to. I get up out of my bed and go into my studio. I close the door and lock myself away with the one thing that's always been a constant for me; my art.

*ring ring*

I ignore the phone and let the machine pick it up as I continue to paint.

"Professor Morrison, sorry to disturb you, but we were wondering if you would be available to help us celebrate our gallery opening in Chelsea. Please call of back if you are."

I automatically want to say no, but maybe this is what I need. This is also a huge thing for anyone. I would be an imbecile to pass up this opportunity. I don't call back right away, but I am going to.

I want to call Frank to share the news with him, but I'm not sure that he'll have the time to listen to me. 

I get up and go back into my studio to create a new piece for the opening. I have to wow everyone more than I ever have before. This is my moment and I will be forever remembered for this.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

"We are so pleased to have Professor Grant Morrison honor us with his brilliance at the opening of the new Chelsea Gallery. Please welcome to the podium Professor Grant Morrison and his fiancé Frank Iero." 

I walk out onto the stage with Frank on my arm. I smile and wave out to the smiling faces and clapping audience.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you so very much."

I bow to them and then clear my throat to deliver my speech.

"A couple years ago I never thought I'd accomplish so much in such a short time, but I did. I knew I'd get somewhere, however, and here I am."

I give one of my rich man chuckles and the crowd joins in with me. 

"I'm glad to have gotten this far and I'm glad I have my Frankie here with me to share it all."

"Whatever happened to your Dark Angel?"

A voice rises from the sea of reporters. I can't quite see who it is though.

"He had different plans for us."

I clear my throat and nod out to the crowd.

"What plans? I mean wasn't he Mr. Iero's fiancé first? How can you explain that change in choices?"

Frank looks up and me pleading to make the man's rude questions go away.

"I believe this opening is about art, not past love affairs. If you have anything to ask about my art I will be answering those questions now."

"Okay fine. It has been said that your art work is not your own. That you "borrowed" from your Dark Angel. What do you say to these allegations?”

"I believe I am innocent until proven otherwise."

I felt awkward next to Frank now, knowing he knows the truth.

"Innocent huh? Not much of an argument from you is there?"

"Please, if you could change the topic."

"Professor, can you tell us of the first time you knew that your art was something special?"

Finally a voice that was not throwing accusations.

"When I was eighteen in college. I knew I could go far if I asserted myself and I did. Nobody believes in me more than I believe in myself."

I smile. 

"Thank you for your question."

"Did you not tell your Dark Angel the same thing Professor?"

"I told him a lot of things."

I was getting beyond uncomfortable at the constant mention of my Dark Angel. I can still crumble, because of him, but I won't let it be known. 

"Next question?"

"It must have been horrible knowing that he was considered a better artist then you. The student surpassing the teacher."

"I taught him everything he knows, I taught him very well if he's so called surpassed me."

I turned away from the rude reporter clearly showing I was totally done with him.

"Oh but he did and he had a brilliant career ahead of him, a fiancé, and gallery opening like this one and he had it all without you. I can't imagine how you felt about that professor so please enlighten us."

Angry I grabbed the mike and went to speak, but it was not my voice I heard...or rather my voice at the present moment. It was a voice that I spoke with months ago in a hotel in Ireland.

_"When I saw that he was fine without me I got so angry... that I... I went to the house Frank. I ruined everything. I took the painting, and I finished it. I took his position at the gallery."_

I looked over at Frank, but he would not look at me. I looked out into the shocked and murmuring audience and saw him...my Dark Angel, but instead he had bright vibrant red hair and a smirk that told me that I finally lost.

"Arrest that man for fraud, theft, and trying to sleep with my husband."

"Frankie... how could you do this?"

Frank still avoided eye contact with me and I looked over at my Dark Angel. 

"You two deserve each other."

I then felt cuffs being placed around my wrists.

"Professor Grant Morrison, you are being arrested for the theft of Mr. Gerard Way's property as well as the unlawful entry and destruction of Mr. Iero-Way's property."

Frank stepped down and removed my ring and placed a wedding band in the spot. Gerard moved over to him and kissed his deeply.

"It's over baby and you did so good."

Frank hid his face in Gerard's chest. If I thought Gerard did a number on my heart I was so wrong. Frank took the number one spot. I had never been so hurt and betrayed in my life. I wanted to hurt Frank so badly but in the end I just walked away with tears in my eyes and my eyes stuck on Frank as I was pulled away.

*

*

*

”Well now, that is quite a story Grant. And how do you feel now about both of those boys?”

I looked at the prison therapist as she held my life story in her hand, written on simple lined paper with a dime store bic pen. That is what I had been reduced to.

”I don’t feel at all.”


	12. I Hate Myself For Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you want from me?"
> 
> Gerard rises and heads for the door, but at the last minute he turns back to me.
> 
> "To be your Dark Angel again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I managed to get my BBB done and it feels really good to accomplish it! ^-^
> 
> Grant gets a visitor in jail. Is it someone he wants to see or someone he dread seeing...or both?

_***Time Stamp: Present Day ~ Five Years Later***_

"Hey Morrison, you got a visitor."

"I never get visitors."

I stand up and walk out with the guard. As we walk down the long corridor I wrack my brain trying to figure out who it could be. We go through the whole procedure of strip searching me and then getting me dressed and out into the visiting room. When I see who it is my heart twists at a horrible angle and I literally feel the strings tugging. His hair is no longer red, but back to his signature black. His fingers are still stained with paint like they always were. Instead of looking older, he looks like he has aged backwards. Five years gone by and he still looks like he did when I destroyed him...or thought I did.

"To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?"

I sit down in the chair and slide forward under the table.

"I wanted to see you. How are you?"

Gerard fidgeted across from me. You would think that it was him that was the incarcerated one.

"People think I'm insane so that's always a plus right?"

"You are too brilliant to be insane."

Gerard pulls a box from under the table. He slides it over. 

"These are for you."

"What is this?"

”They are from Frank."

"I don't want anything from him."

I pushed the box back towards Gerard. Gerard sighed. There was more of a reason that he was here and he was not saying it.

"What do you want with me Gerard?"

"Look five years is a long time to think about things and that is what we have been doing and well uh..."

"What is it? I don't have all day Gerard."

"We miss you Grant."

I never thought in a million years that those would be the words to come from Gerard's mouth. 

"How is that possible? Explain this to me. You both wanted me gone so badly and now you're telling me you both miss me? Why do you think you miss me?"

"What can I say. You got to Frank in a way he never through possible and then we started talking about it and we have for the last three years."

"And what do you both want from me and why isn't he here also?"

"Cause he was afraid to come and face you."

"Coward."

I shook my head and looked at the box. I pulled it over and opened it up. Inside was my favorite cookies that Frank used to always make for me. I can't help the small smile that come over my face. 

"He should've come."

"Times up Morrison."

"What do you want from me?"

Gerard rises and heads for the door, but at the last minute he turns back to me.

"To be your Dark Angel again.”

Everything I ever felt for the boy brewed within me. Anger, love, lust, hatred, revenge, everything I felt for him was there right then. All of that and those simple words made me a little weak. 

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Morrison, you got a visitor."

I take the same steps as before to get to the visiting room, all the while wondering who it could be this time.

"Mr. Morrison. It has been a while hasn't it?"

My lawyer stood and extended his hand to me.

"Well if we can get started, the faster was can get you out of here."

"What do you mean get me out of here? You've got to be mistaken."

"No sir, it's all here in black and white."

He handed me the paper and I read that the charges were being dropped because new had come to light..

I don't understand a lick of what's going on, but I'm not going to give myself up to it all being a lie.

"So the truth is finally being told huh?"

I chuckle and once I do I notice how nervous I sound. Despite this being good news who could be behind it all?

"Yes, actually the culprit was caught trying to steal someone else's art as well. He has been masquerading for the last ten years as a gallery consultant. He is actually an international thief. Mr. Iero-Way was the one that was able to point him out in a line up."

My lawyer took a moment to find additional information and then dropped a bomb I never would have thought of in a million years.

"Ah yes, here is his name...Garry Spilfin aka Homrad...sorry, the type is a little messed up here."

I couldn't hold back the laugh I let out. 

"Homrad. Homrad... who would've thought? I would've never associated myself with him had I known what he was capable of. He could've stolen my art. So anyway, when do I get out of here exactly?" 

Enough with everything, I just want to know when I'm getting out. I never thought the first place I'd want to go would be to see Gerard, but that's where I'm headed. There's just so much that's not adding up here. Though Gerard says they miss me, but of course they do. I mean it is me... but why after all this time? What could they expect from me? I'm pissed, I'm livid, I want to twist Frank at the ankles and shove him into an exhaust pipe. There are tons of things that I could do to destroy them, yet I'm leaning towards the kind of destruction they'd want. I would want. I guess we just have to get me out of here.

"Well all you have to do is sigh here and here and that's it. Because of the circumstance, we rushed the paper work through for you. And I am happy to say that you have been fully accredited with all your licenses again."

"Wow."

I laugh good heartedly for once and even shake the man's hand as I take the pen from him. I read over all of the paperwork and leave my signature where it's wanted. 

"Thank you so much. You will be forever remembered in being one of the things that made me happy this day."

The rest went so quickly. Apologies from everyone inside and concern for my treatment. I even got the document that I had to write for the prison therapist here returned to me. Maybe I could turn it into a best seller. Instead of the clothing that I wore when I got in, I was given a brand new suit and the press was outside when I was released.

"Professor Morrison, how does it feel to be a free man again?"

"Feels good."

I don't really know what else to say at this point besides...

"I just want to breathe."

Because it's true. All those years behind bars can make you feel like a ton of weight has been lifted from you when you're on the other side of those gates again.

"Will you be suing Spliffin for defamation of character?"

"Nah. I don't want anything to do with him. I think I'll stay to myself."

I try and break away but there's tons of reporters with a lot more questions.

"All right all right, let the Professor through please."

The guards led me to a black car that had the door held open for me.

I slip into the car and unbutton my suit jacket. 

"It's nice to know people haven't forgotten about me."

I shake my head and sigh as I settle into my seat. 

"Of course they haven't."

"How could anyone forget someone as amazing as you...Sir."

Perhaps I should have had my eyes open when I entered the interior. If I had I would have realized that sitting across from me were the two people that I loathed and loved the most...Gerard and Frank. I can't say I'm not looking for an escape route right this moment. 

"It's nice to know you both still like to play the pop up out of nowhere game too."

I subconsciously look around for a drink. I was enjoying my little piece of heaven until I climbed into hell. I would've answered a million more questions than to be thrown to these to before I was ready. By the way I'm rubbing my forehead I'm sure they can tell I have a headache coming on. As if by magic, Frank produces a bottle of aspirin and Gerard a bottle of water. Then Gerard taps on the closed partition of the car. The car starts up and drives off.

I take the bottle of water and then the aspirin after staring at it for a little while longer. 

"I'm sorry, is this filled with more betrayal?"

I pretend to be reading the instructions to pile on more of the sarcasm. If they thought I'd be an easy crowd they were wrong. Nothing was said as we drove on through the town and into the city. We drove past where Frank and Gerard used to live. We also drove past where I used to live. We continued on till we got to a row of duplex houses. The car stops in front of one of them.

"Does anyone care to explain why I'm getting kidnapped, before I go willingly?"

"This is your home Sir."

Frank and Gerard climbed out of the car when the door was open.

"Will there be anything else Mr. Way?"

"No, that's it Stanley, take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you Sir, have a good evening Mr. Way, Mr. Iero-Way, Professor Morrison."

I nod to the driver and get out of the car. I look at the place and the outside definitely looks like something I'd live in. I just don't really understand any of this. Hopefully once we're inside they'll explain. Attitude aside, they both look amazing standing outside of the home. Frank opens the door and enters with Gerard. I walk in behind them and I'm quite impressed by the inside. There were a few of my things hanging up that I could spot from anywhere. I take off my coat and turn to them. 

"Not that this isn't nice and everything... what's the meaning of this?"

Frank heads into the kitchen and Gerard motions for me to have a seat. He then disappears into the kitchen as well.

"Well I guess I'm talking to myself."

When they emerged they had a bottle of wine as well as a platter of cheese, crackers, and fruit. They set them down and Gerard opened the bottle of wine and poured us all a glass. I think I snatched up my glass before he was finished pouring. This is just what I need for myself right now though. I need to relax, because as of right now I'm on edge. I don't know if I want to murder them or make love to them. It's all so crazy and I think I just may be a bit sane. I take large gulps of my wine and then sit it back in front of Gerard for more. 

"If you don't mind."

Gerard smiled and poured more into the glass. Frank placed a small amount of food on a little plate and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

I know I joked about it early, but I'm really wary of any of this right now. How do I know this isn't a sick game? How am I supposed to trust either of these con artists? They beat me at my own game and this just might be another of theirs. 

"How do I know to trust any of this? And don't just smile at me... answer me."

Gerard took a sip from his glass and finally spoke.

"Trust is an interesting concept for all of us."

I chuckle and roll my eyes. 

"Oh, yeah. Right. I think I put out way more trust than either of you. Then again, you had to trust Frank to sell me out, which he did, so I guess you win. Now, we can get to this pity dinner."

"There is no pity dinner, it is simply three friends talking over a simple feast."

I chuckle again, but sarcastically this time. 

"Friends. Right. Let's get to it then shall we?"

Frank gets up and heads into the kitchen again. This time he arrives with two plates with Beef Wellington and fresh asparagus tips. For his own plate he has some kind of roasted squash along with the asparagus tips. He places the meat dishes in front of Gerard and I and the vegetable in front of himself .

"All of this looks great. Someone's been learning how to cook."

There was way more variety than in the past, I'm impressed.

"I took lessons before opening my own cafe in our Gallery."

"Really now? Sounds great."

I close my eyes and pray to myself before digging into my food and the confusion on both of their faces is hilarious. 

"You learn to pray when you go to prison. You pray you'll wake up the next day unharmed and you pray you're not about to eat your last meal. It's kind of funny seeing a bunch of convicts pray.” 

I'm fully joking right now and I can't really tell if they know that or not. Either way I begin eating quietly.

*

*

*

The meal itself passes without any other conversation. It seems that there is so much to say from everyone, but no one is willing to speak first. After dinner Frank clears the plates and returns to the kitchen and I smell coffee being brewed. It's all so familiar. The smell of coffee being associated with Gerard and the cleaning being done by Frank. It's how it used to be in the past with both of them. I stand up and invite myself into the kitchen next to Frank. 

"Want some help with anything."

Frank seems surprised at first but he tries to hide it. It looks like I can either help with dishes or getting some coffee. Either I am willing to do anything after years of being limited to everything. So many days had past with me wishing I could do something more than making a bed and art. It gets pretty repetitive and maybe in a month I'll be over it, but right now I'm in a helping mood whether it's Frank I'm helping or not.

"Um...sure, you can get the mugs down...uh please?"

Frank points to the cabinet that they must be housed in. While I fetch those he is reaching over the sink to grab something out of the cabinet. It is a bit of a stretch and I am treated to a peek of the tattoos that I have not seen in five years. I fumble with the mugs and literally almost break all of them. I pretend it's nothing and sit them onto the counter. 

"Anything else?"

"Pour a little of this in each mug?"

He hands me the bottle he pulled down, which turned out to be Sambuca. Well I do love a little kick in my coffee. Frank then opens the fridge and bends over to find the creamer and I am faced with his perfect ass outlined in the tight pants that he is wearing,

"You know, doing things like that just might provoke someone who was locked away for five years."

Once I'm done with the liquid I put the top back on and sit it on the counter.

"Huh?"

Frank stood up with the creamer in his hand. He brings it over and pours a little in his and my mug. Of course he adds none to Gerard since he drinks it black. The oven timer dings and Frank puts the creamer on the counter and grabs an oven mitt and bends over again opening the oven to pull out the amazing confection whose smell is wafting and making me salivate. He takes the dessert out of the oven and places on top of the stove. Frank closes the oven and as if I've forgotten all of my manners and lost my brains I walk up behind him and whisper to him. 

"You shouldn't bend over in front of me."

And if he doesn't hear me this time, I still won't be accountable for what I may do if it happens again. I back away from him reluctantly to go join Gerard again.

"How's it going in there?"

Gerard is still sipping his first glass of wine. It is clear that he has learned to maintain control of his drinking...now I wonder if he ever truly lost it in the first place.

"It's fine. The dessert is out and the coffee is prepared. I actually don't know why I didn't bring any of it out."

Except I know exactly why I did. I rushed out of the kitchen so I won't cross any boundaries. I shouldn't find them attractive anyway, right? I mean they fucked me over, well mainly Frank, and yet I'm still here and drawn to them. Like the way Gerard's perfect lips are resting on the glass. Maybe it's really all just due to the fact that I've been locked away. I'd probably do Homrad again if he were here. Actually, I'd never be that desperate again. Frank comes out of the kitchen carrying the tray with the coffee and cake on it. His face is quite flush and he seemed to be shaking. It was noticeable when he put the tray down and it rattled. Gerard looked at him with concern, but Frank dismissed him and handed him his cup. When he handed me mine there was a slight tremor to it. I can't help but wonder what's the problem and then it dawns on me that maybe it's what happened with me in the kitchen. Maybe I crossed a huge line or maybe I didn't cross it enough. Who really knows with these two anymore? I don't know anything. I sip my coffee and look at Frank again. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Want some cake?"

I nod and Frank cuts a slice for me and then Gerard. He plates them both and after handing Gerard his, hands me mine. He then sits down next to Gerard and picks up his coffee mug, but it slips and spills on himself.

"FUCK!"

"Frankie!"

Gerard jumps up and races into the kitchen for something to clean him up. I politely get up and pick up the mug from the floor. I sit it on the table and go over to inspect Frank's skin for any real burns from a distance. 

"Are you okay? Should I get you something you can go change into?"

I don't even know if there's anything he can change into since they say this is my home. Surely there must be something here though.

"I...I can go home and get something."

Before I can stop him Frank is up and walking to a door that goes to a closet, but when he opens it, I see that it leads to the house next door. The other part of the duplex. He disappears through it just as Gerard comes back.

"Where did Frankie go?"

"Through the fucking wall... what is going on?"

I point to the door with a puzzled expression on my face.

"Oh, he went back to our house."

Gerard says this like it should be well known. He gets on his knees and begins to clean up the mess that Frank's coffee made.

"Um... okay. Why is your house connected to mine?"

Gerard looked up from his position on the floor...on his knees.

"Well it was cheaper to take the whole place rather than one side and this way you know what the other person tolerates as noise."

Gerard goes to bend down again and then looks up at the last moment and smiles.

"Plus, wait till you see the third floor attic. It makes the most amazing art studio. Natural light pours in and in the morning you work on one side and in the afternoon the other. This way you always have the perfect lighting!"

He is giddy with that last sentence and kind of reminds me of when he was just starting out and the excitement he had about his art.

"Sounds intriguing."

I don't know what else to say at this point. One part of me wants to shake Gerard and Frank and yell at them, because what the fuck do they think this is? The other part of me wants to take them and be happy with them. I've loved them so much and at this point in my life I don't want to waste anymore of my time unhappy, but they fucked me over. It's going to take a little bit more than a dinner and house to make me feel better. I can smile at Gerard's enthusiasm about his work though. 

"So when did you two purchase this house?"

"About three years ago when we were trying to figure out how to get you out."

Gerard seemed to be satisfied with his cleaning job and stood up and headed into the kitchen letting his words hang in the air. I follow him into the kitchen watching him fiddle in the sink. 

"You two love scheming huh?"

For once that wasn't a stab and for once I'm truly smiling at Gerard again.

"Well I don't know if you could call it scheming, but we both kind of felt bad about everything and..."

"I felt bad first."

I turned around and saw Frank behind me. He had changed out of the coffee soaked clothing and into a white t-shirt, that let the color of his ink show faintly, and a pair of loose fitting silk lounge pants.

"No, see... being away was great for me. You prevent a lot of things from happening in there and you know not to trust anyone. I'm pretty sure you could've just said sorry though... well, the release too, because contrary of what they may believe I'd have to be insane to refuse dismissal. But a house?"

I point to Frank and shake my head. 

"You should've felt bad, by the way."

Not all of me has changed and I definitely haven't learned how to hold my tongue, whether it hurts or not. Truth be told, though, Frank deserved it. Now Frank crossed his arms and huffed.

"You fucked up my apartment in order to get back at someone who was not me. I think I deserve an apology for that first."

When he crossed his arms, it was clear that the shirt he was wearing did not quite fit because it rode up a little.

"Hey, I offered you a home, actually way more than just that. You decided to fuck me over instead. I never treated you like shit even after you did what you did."

Even though this was clearly probably going nowhere I couldn't not look at his hips.

"To be fair, you only offered him a home when you thought I was fucked up. I never was though."

Gerard did not even look guilty about it.

"I think we have had enough interaction for tonight. Why don’t we continue in the morning? Frankie can make breakfast."

Gerard ushered Frank to the door that connected our homes.

"Have a good night Grant."

And then they were gone.


	13. I Wanna Go Back Go Back And Do It All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do make a breath taking entrance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Getting ready to start a few new stories, which I am excited for! I am also excited cause I got a B in my last class, which fucking rocks! My GPA is going up again! ^-^
> 
> So Grant is back with his Dark Angel and Frankie...or is he? Not sure what's going on? Well you have to read don't you! ^0^
> 
> Title taken from "I Wanna Go Back" by Eddie Money. He also sings another song I love called "Make Me Lose Control" ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa, because I can, and close my eyes. I sigh and begin slipping into sleep until I hear their voices traveling into my part of the house.

"I'm fucking sorry, but what he said...!"

"Frankie, we were supposed to stick to the plan!"

"Yeah, well the plan did not include me burning the shit out of myself!"

"Why were you so fucking nervous anyway?"

"He made a fucking comment about me bending over to get the cake out of the oven!"

"Well he has been in jail for a long time and..."

"Fuck you Gee! You know how I still feel about him!"

"Yes Frankie I do and you know how I feel about you and why I went through hell these last few years trying to prove him innocent!"

"Ugh, Gee, you just don’t get it! He fucking does something to me! Do you know how close I came..."

"Fuck Frankie yes I do! It's all you used to tell me in our phone calls! I don’t know why you just didn’t get fucked by him in the first place!"

"Cause I was married to you shit head and I don’t cheat!"

"Yeah well he sucked you off enough and..."

The next sound I heard could have been nothing other than Frank slapping Gerard.

"Gee...I'm..."

"It's fine Frankie. I'm going to paint. I'll see you in bed later."

Nothing else was said, but I could hear Gerard walking up to the stairs and Frank sliding down the wall connected to my place crying. I'm not really sure how to handle any of what I just heard. I didn't know whether to flip out about them already being married or the fact that Frank reported back to Gerard about us. Honestly the only thing keeping me calm is the sad sounds of Frank crying. I don't know who I feel worse for. I don't even know if I should feel sad. The only thing I do know is that I did freak Frank out and I'm not sure if I feel good about that or not. Knowing he wants me that much... well that's a win for me. I get up and go back into the kitchen where the wine is still present on the counter. I grab a glass and pour a little inside of it. Gerard seems like the safe bet right now since Frank is so upset with me. I quickly finish my wine and pour another cup of coffee for Gerard. I find myself searching the house for the door that leads to the attic. I come across a few more paintings, some I don't recognize, but that I know are done by Gerard. I could pick his work out of a twenty canvas lineup. That's the whole reason I took interest in him in the first place. I'm now standing in the doorway of the attic trying to figure out a way to make my presence known. I settle for walking into the room a little more and clearing my throat.

"I brought you some coffee."

Gerard turns to me and I can see the hand mark clearly on his face. Frank must have slapped him hard.

"Oh thanks, you didn't have to."

"I know. You didn't have to do any of this, but you did."

I hand him the coffee and then bring my hand across the mark on his face. I remove my hand and look over at what he's clearly been working on. 

"It's beautiful."

Gerard blushed clearly not sure if I was referring to the painting or him, but I wanted it that way.

"Thanks, I recently went for a visit to Greenwood and the cemetery where the parrots are? I got really inspired there."

The painting showed a cathedral spire in decay with dead parrots around it and live ones erupting from the carcasses.

"If it looks anything like this I have to go by one day. It's funny I can say that now. I guess I should thank you for that."

I don't though, instead I just stand there staring at it a little longer. It's almost better than the one I stole... almost. Gerard looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I think you would like it a lot. We can go one day if you want to."

Gerard put the cup of coffee down and picked up the brush again. He began to add a few simple strokes to part of the unfinished painting, but I could see where he was making a mistake of the brush he was using and how he was stroking the canvas with it.

"If I may..."

I hold my hand out for the brush he's using.

"You know, if I still have those liberties?"

"Oh of course!"

Gerard hands the brush over and I put it down and pick up the right one. I then dip it in the paint and add the brush strokes that I know he needs to really make the visual eye pleasing. Gerard stands memorized and it is nice to know I still have that effect on him after all these years.

"Wow, I have never been able to get that stroke right. Can you show me how to do that?"

"Of course."

I put the brush in his hand and come up behind him. I place my hand on his hip and move him towards the canvas. I put my other hand on top of the one that has the brush in it and lift it to the canvas. 

"You see... when you start you leave the brush flat and bring it up."

I move his hand to the halfway mark and then flick both of our wrists to finish the stroke. 

"Then you change the direction, ninety degrees, and it comes out like that."

I place both me hands on his hips while we stand there and admire what he did with my help. 

"Now you try it."

I stay the way I am and I swear I feel him tremble a little. 

"Just take it slow."

Gerard leans forward, but his arm is shaking visibly.

"Would you like me to step back?"

"No no, it's fine. I just..."

Gerard is having trouble forming words and I cannot help but believe that it is my fault...but then again he always had trouble functioning around me. I just did that to him.

"Just what?"

I involuntarily nudge ear with my nose. I'm so used to doing it, even after years of not doing it. It just feels natural.

"Nothing, It's nothing."

Gerard is still trembling and I can hear his heartbeat through his skin. I still had this effect on the boy after all this time. It made me smile.

"Okay. How about we give this a go some other time?"

I slid the brush out of his hand and sat it down where it belongs.

"Yeah, I ..yeah."

Gerard turns quickly to pick up his coffee mug, but his feet get tangled in the drop cloth and he begins to fall forward into the canvas. I grab him by his waist with one hand and reach awkwardly for the canvas with the other. I steady it and then fix him properly. 

"You two are such klutz sometimes, you know that?"

I smile down at him.

"Something we have in common huh?"

Gerard looks up at me and I can see the little 16 year old boy there that revered me so much.

"As angry as I was with you, still kind of am, I have to admit that I've missed this. I've missed you too."

I tuck a piece of his hair behind his ear and keep my hand there. He's just as beautiful as he's ever been and that's my weakness when I'm around him.

"Grant I.."

I lean down and kiss him softly. It's an odd feeling inside of me, like I feel almost complete again. It's very concerning, but I ignore that with Gerard's warm lips still on mine. At first nothing is happening from Gerard and then I feel him press into it and circle his arms around my neck. I hold him close to me as I deepen the kiss, but just a little. One hand on his hip and the other on the base of his back and top of his ass. He's definitely gotten better at kissing and that makes my head spin just a little. Then I remember one guy who was the cause of all of this in the first place. I don't know if I felt bad for him or not, but something is there. Suddenly Gerard pushes me away.

"Fuck I can't...I just can't. I'm so sorry Grant; I have to think of..."

I know who he is talking about too. Is he worried about hurting Frank or hurting me? I can't tell right now. Gerard is looking at the ground like he used to when he fucked up as a kid. He really is that 16 year old boy that worshiped me.

"I need to..."

"Its okay Gee."

At the sound of his voice we both look over and see Frank standing in the doorway. I have no idea how long he was there, but his face says he knows what just happened.

"Frankie..."

Gerard falls to his knees weeping and apologizing.

"Frankie, I'm so sorry, I know we said we would talk, but I was painting and he helped and I looked at him and..."

Frank walks into the room and looks at the canvas. He points to the exact spot that I added a few strokes and smiles.

"I see you still have the masters touch Grant."

"Yeah, well..."

I stick my hands into my pockets and look over at Gerard quickly, before looking back at Frank. 

"Some things never change."

"Clearly."

Frank chuckles because he gets the joke. He was always a little harder to tempt than Gerard was.

"So shall I leave so that you can continue to show Gerard what your skilled hands can do?"

"Maybe you can show me what yours can do to him. Show me why you two chose each other over me."

I smile and look at Gerard on the floor wiping at his eyes and looking like he'd heard wrong.

"Is that a challenge Professor?"

Frank voice showed amusement as he looked at me. I am beginning to think this could be fun.

"It's whatever you want it to be."

I wanted Frank to know that even after all this time I'd never force him to do anything. Gerard looked back and forth between both of us, blinking rapidly. It's obvious he wasn't expecting any of this.

"Then what if I wanted to work together with you?"

"We work well together, you know that."

Frank walked up to me and reached out touching my cheek.

"We do don't we?"

His touch is like lighting and I love the electricity I get from it.

"You're supposed to be working you magic on him... not me."

I lean down and put my nose in his neck. He still smells amazing after five years. Actually, he still smells the exact same.

"I was not aware that I had any magic."

"You kept me sated didn't you?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"That had to be some kind of magic."

"I was just a substitute though, remember?"

I had forgotten how hurt Frank was at first knowing that this was true.

"I remember how amazing you were. Of course it was all acting, though, right?"

I pulled back and looked down at him while saying that. It still hurt me, more than I'll ever let anyone know, but it is what it is.

"Actually it wasn't. That is what we fought about a lot." 

Gerard stood up again and walked up and blanketed Frank from behind. Frank looked down, but Gerard lifted his chin gently.

"Tell him the truth."

Frank looked at me with watery eyes.

"I tried so hard to stay neutral and just get you to confess what you did to Gee and I...but that day in the airport when we got into the fight over that bastard and we..."

Frank did not have to say anymore. I knew what he was referring to.

_"Fuck, that doesn't mean you don't want me. Say you want me Frankie. Fucking say it."_

_I was losing my ability to breath with the way I was pushing into him now. Harder, gripping him tighter, intertwining his fingers still above his head with mine, he's the only thing on my mind right now._

_"I-I-I-I want you, God I want you so fucking much!"_

_Frank pushed into the kiss hard as he wrapped his leg around my waist._

_"C-cum... fuck I need to make you cum right now."_

_I let out a low growl into his neck._

_"Will you cum for me Frankie?"_

_I licked and sucked on his spot right below his ear._

_"Ah ah ah fuck Grant!"_

_Frank pushed off the wall with his foot so that I was holding him up completely. He circled legs around my waist so that I could grab his ass and hold him there._

_"Oh fuck."_

_I put his other hand around my neck and he grabbed my head. Now that my hands free I put that one on his ass along with the other one. I start thrusting into him as if I was really inside of him._

_"God, I know you would feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. So tight... so warm... oh fuck... I'm gonna cum with you baby. Fuck I can't hold it. I wish I could cum inside of you. Oh fuck, oh fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck! Baby! I know you'd feel so good pulsating around me while you're cumming. God I can almost feel you around me. Fucking cum for me. Cum for me baby."_

_Frank threw his head back and cried out way too loud for public place as he came against me._

_"Grant Grant Grant Grant"_

_That was the only name that started with G that I ever wanted to hear fall from his lips again._

_"Ohhhh fuck yeah. Ah, ah, ahhhh Frankie. Oh fuck Frankie."_

_I held him, panting into his neck, and let him down slowly. I kept him upright against the glass and held his face with one of my hands._

_"You're mine. You're not going anywhere, but with me. Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

"Frankie was a mess after that. He called me freaking out that he was actually falling for you."

"And that was the moment that I actual did and it all became too real for my heart."

"Doesn't take back how I felt when I was locked away. However…I still loved you."

I remember that fight and I knew I felt it all that day and I was right. That's when I began falling for him too, if not a little before that.

"That's also why I went after that pretentious bastard Homrad. I knew there was something fucked up about him and after Gee and I realized that it was a mistake, what we did...well I returned to Europe and...hooked up with him."

"You sure do know how to get revenge for others don't you?"

I'm more than a little upset by that. I mean, come on, I'm in prison, and Homrad is out fucking around with my ex fiancée. No one can expect me not to get upset by that. Sure I hooked up with him first, but it wasn't my intention. Frank got really quiet and Gerard put a protective arm around him.

"Leave him alone Grant. He did it for you. To show you how sorry he was and that bastard fucked him up pretty good and before you ask, no he did not sleep with him. In fact his head was so far up his own ass, he had not even heard about your incarceration in the states. He thought that Frank just dumped you for him."

That I had to chuckle at. As if Frank would ever leave me for that waste of time and space.

"Oh please."

I back tracked a little at something Gerard said and frowned.

"What do you mean fucked him up?"

Frank suddenly backed away from me, but Gerard prevented him from going further.

"Show him Frankie, its' okay."

Frank looked at me nervously. He turned around and lifted his shirt up. Gerard guided my eyes to the crossed guns on his back and then i saw it. Faintly, but there was an etching in Frank's back right above the guns. It said TRAMP in angry jagged letters.

"What the fuck!? How was he able to do this?'

I looked down at the letters and so much anger rose within me.

"This is the second time you were hurt, because of me. I don't know how you were hurt the first time, but you were, and it's always my fault. Seriously you two should've just forgotten about me."

Frank spun around and grabbed my hand.

"No Grant! I made a choice to endure this pain to atone for what I did to you. I mean I lied to you when I said Gerard hurt me when obviously he never did. I put up with this assholes abuse and I am glad I did because I found six stolen paintings of yours along with other artists that he stole from. He made the transactions with the buyer and then claimed that the painting was delayed for delivery. He then had another artist make a replica and gave the buyer a lesser painting and kept the money and the original and sold it off again!"

"How did you get away from him?"

What Frank went through was more important than some stolen paintings right now. I should've fucking ruined Homrad when I had the chance.

"I got him drunk and got him to confess everything he was doing."

I could tell that Frank felt bad for telling me this.

"I turned the tape over to the police along with the other evidence I collected."

"I don't know if what you did was a good thing or not. He's a whore, he just might like prison."

I reached out and pulled Frank into a hug. I didn't feel like I needed to say anything. All I wanted to say was in the hug. Frank began to cry and Gerard stepped up behind him soothing him quietly.

"He really did do all that for you Grant. I mean I had the easy part of hiring the lawyer and getting you out, but Frankie did all the physical labor, if you can call it that."

"I know, and I am thankful for that. For all of it."

I squeezed him tighter and kissed his head. I placed one of my hands on Gerard's face and smiled at him.

"I think tonight has been pretty emotional for all of us and we should turn in."

Gerard looked up at me and smiled.

"Would you like to join us Grant?"

"I don't want to intrude."

Except I really do.

"Please, please say yes."

Frank's voice was small as his face we still buried in my chest.

"Okay, of course."

I really just wanted to treat him the way I had when I thought Gerard had hurt him. I don't know where my boundaries lie though so I don't.

"Good."

Gerard takes one of my hands and Frank takes the other and I am lead back through the door to my house and down to the second level where my bedroom must be. When we arrive, Gerard opens the door and I see a beautiful California King.

"We have one too."

"You don't say."

I smile at the bed and then at them.

"Let's get comfortable."

Frank crawls into the bed immediately since he is already dressed for it, but Gerard moves to my closet and opens the doors. It is a walk in and I can see all my suits in there along with many of my belongings. They must have moved everything from my old apartment. He steps in and shuts the doors. I look and Frank and Frank shrugs his shoulders.

"You know Gee, always trying to make an entrance."

"I resent that you know!"

Gerard's muffled voice can be heard and it makes both Frank and I laugh...until he comes out and he is wearing one of my button down shirts...and it seems nothing else. He stands there and again, I am brought back to when he was 16 and he would stay over and had nothing to wear to bed so he would put on the shirt I wore that day at school. He always claimed it smelled like me and I would catch his breathing in the scent when he thought I was not looking.

"You do make a breath taking entrance."

I can't help but let my eyes travel all over his body. This boy is so gorgeous and still my Dark Angel. Gerard smiled shyly and walked toward the bed crawling onto it. He sat on his knees in front both of us.

"Wow Gee, you look..."

Even Frank was at a loss for words. It seemed that both were at a loss for everything. Once again they both needed my guidance and of course I was only too happy to take over for everyone.

"Beautiful."

I walk over to the huge bed and climb onto it. I stop directly in front of Gerard and lean down to kiss him softly on the lips. I gesture for Frank to come over and he does with no hesitation. I stop kissing Gerard and lean over to kiss Frank next. I am highly aware that Gerard has never seen us like this. I pull back and look at both of them. They're both so different, but beautiful all the same.

"Kiss each other."

I always assumed that it was Gerard that would take the initiative with Frank, but it turned out that I was wrong. Gerard still sat there shyly smiling and it was Frank that moved over to Gerard first and took complete control of the kiss. Even with Frank in Gerard's lap he was in command, demanding that Gerard part his lips and open up to him. It's a pretty erotic scene in front of me right now. It's turning me on so much. 

"Undress him Angel."

Gerard reached out and lifted up Frank's shirt tossing it away. I could tell that he wanted to lean in and lick his skin, but this was my show and I was calling all the shots. Frank rose to his knees and Gerard undid the pajama pants sliding them off as well. Frank was not wearing anything underneath. He looked so good there with all of his art over his body. Most of the creations by Gerard. He had way more added to his collection now too. It was all so beautiful. 

"Now give him one more kiss and then come undress your God."

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank with such passion that I actually watched his cock get hard and rise for it. I knew my Dark Angel was good, but that was impressive. He then slunk to the end of the bed kneeling in front of me. I was still caught up by how good he looked in my shirt. I don't think I want him to take it off at all.

"I missed you...Sir."

Gerard began to remove my jacket placing it aside carefully. After all my clothing deserves the proper respect. He then started to unbutton my shirt and slide it off my shoulders revealing the muscles that i gained while incarceration. What, you think I would let my body go?

"You look amazing."

Gerard ran his hands over my chest and torso before continuing to my belt.

"Touch him while he's undressing me Frankie."

I lifted up so Gerard could pull my pants down. Frank moved up behind Gerard and touched his hips. That alone made Gerard shiver. He continued to remove my pants while Frank ran hands and fingers all over his skin. Finally Gerard got to my briefs. He looked at me for permission and I nodded. He then slipped his thumbs into the elastic and dragged them down slowly freeing my throbbing and leaking cock. He licked his lips as it came into view. I put my hand in his hair and made him look up at me. 

"You want it?"

Gerard nods as much as my hold will allow him. 

"Then worship it Angel."

Gerard says nothing as he slides his tongue over the head and shaft, but I cannot stifle the moan escaping me. I remember this feeling from years ago and it is still amazing. I mean, Frank was good, don’t get me wrong, but there was never anything so velvety as my Dark Angel's tongue worshiping me. Although it was difficult, I opened my eyes and saw that Frank's hands had stopped moving on Gerard and instead he was gripping his hips tightly as he watched Gerard worshiping me. At that moment he looked up and we made eye contact. Apparently I am so good that I need no words as Frank just moved next to Gerard and added his tongue to my shaft. If one of them felt great, both of them felt exquisite. They each shared a side of my shaft and then met at the head where they kissed with it in their mouths. This whole scene unfolding before me is so naughty but so nice. It feels amazing and my hips stutter a little when their tongues brush my vein. 

"Oh fuck!"

I can see their saliva mixing together with my precum and I swear I could cum just from that, but I don't want to. I have other ideas for my two little worshipers. I pull back and motion for them to stop. They both do and each of them have their own looks in their eyes. Gerard looks obedient while Frank looks predatory. It's a great combination. 

"I wanna see you work Frankie with your mouth."

Frank makes a noise like I just gave him the greatest gift. He backs away to the head of the bed and leans against it. It is still kind of strange to not hear them talking, but not entirely unpleasant. Gerard crawls forward giving me the perfect view of his ass still slightly hidden in the folds of my shirt. He leans over and takes Frank in his mouth and the first word not uttered by me is heard.

"Fuck."

Gerard's bottom looks so good peeking out at me from under my shirt. He's handling Frank so well and giving me a great show while doing it. Gerard is driving Frank crazy and I'm loving every bit of it. 

"How does it feel Frankie?"

I can see Frank trying to form words other than expletives, but failing. I cannot blame him though.

"Mmmm."

I crawl over to the side of the bed with the nightstand and if I'm correct it will be here. It is. I take out the bottle of lube and crawl behind Gerard. 

"Gonna open you Angel."

I lift my shirt up over the perfect curve of his ass. I massage his cheeks in both of my hands. I pick up the lube again and open the cap. I pour some onto my fingers and then move my fingers to his opening to coat him. 

"Keep sucking him until I tell you to stop. Don't cum Love."

I move two of my fingers into Gerard without further warning. Frank groans and it has to be because Gerard has tightened up his lips on his cock from the intrusion. I just continue what I am doing thrusting and scissoring him open searching for the moment when he cries out from me finding his perfect spot. And there it is and Frank fucking vibrates from the waves Gerard sends through his cock with his loud moan. 

"That's enough with Frankie there Love. He's losing it."

Gerard pulls back reluctantly and Frank stares down at him. I added a third finger and kept going for his spot, but I didn't want him to get too riled up yet. 

"Should I stop now kitten?"

"Please please, God, fuck me, I need it, I want it."

"Fuck. Okay Love."

I started moving my fingers into him teasingly slow. 

"I just have one request."

"Anything, fuck, anything you want...I am yours to command."

"I want you to let Frankie and I fuck you at the same time. I want you to let us open so fucking good. Do you want that?"

I hear both Frank and Gerard groan at the same time and it is music to my ears.

"Lovely."

I pick up the lube and pour some onto my cock. 

"Give me your hand baby."

Gerard reaches up and I put some of the lube into his hand. 

"Get him ready while I open you some more."

Gerard pours some on his hand and slides Frank's cock into his hand in long slow strokes. I move from three fingers to four now. I know I have to really stretch him to makes sure he is not hurt by Frank or I. I may be a vengeful God at times, but I never meant for Gerard to get hurt any of those times that I could control and this is definitely a situation that I am in complete control of. Gerard pushed back my hand more and I decide to work my thumb in there just a little too.

"Fuck. You're taking it so well Angel. I know you'll take us both so well."

I keep it up for a few more moments and then I pull out of him. I rub my hand over my cock again and line myself up with his opening. 

"I want to open you with my cock first."

Gerard shudders as I enter him and I cannot help but moan. It feels so good inside him. It feels like this is where I belong. I push inside of him until I can't go any further and grip his hips tightly.

"Fuck."

I pull back and slide back into him slowly. He's so tight around me and God am I in heaven right now. My eyes flutter shut and I pick up the pace on my strokes making him moan loudly. 

"God Angel, still so good."

"Ah ah ah ah..."

Gerard has he face down and is nipping and sucking on Frank's thighs as he continues to stroke him as I fuck him.

"Please Grant, I can't take much more!"

Now Frank is begging me and well, I love when he does it.

"Get up Angel so our Love can come join me."

Gerard rises with a groan and lets go of Frank's cock. He pushes off the bed so that his back is against my chest and grinds down on me. Meanwhile Frank slides down more so that Gerard can crawl on top of him. Frank looks so good laying there patiently waiting with his slick cock. I can practically see him throbbing. I pull out of Gerard reluctantly and move him towards Frank's cock. Gerard crawling over Frank makes them look like two puzzle pieces and when he sinks down on Frank's cock, they fit perfectly together. Frank immediately goes for Gerard's hip and pistons his own up and Gerard presses down. They do that a few times and the Frank stills knowing that it is time for me to take over again. I maneuver my way back between Gerard and line myself up again. 

"I'm going in sugar."

Gerard just nods into Frank's shoulder and Frank takes in a shuddery breath which is totally understandable. He's about to watch his husband be double penetrated with not just himself and a toy of some sort, but with a God. I push into him slowly and it's such a tight squeeze.

"OH FUCK ME!"

Gerard gripped Frank tightly as we both filled him up. There was hardly any room to move, but it felt so good we didn't need to. Gerard was keening and crying, but in a good way.

"Fucking hell."

I moved into Gerard as Frank pulled out and I moved out as he pushed in. We repeated these motions and it got better and better with each stroke. I opened my eyes and looked down at Frank and his eyes are damn near in the back of his head, it's so good right now.

"C-C-C-Close, Oh God,,,please."

"Gonna cum for us baby? Gonna cum all over Frankie and ruin my shirt? Cum for us Angel."

Gerard pushed down hard on both of us and for a second we are both fully inside him and then he is erupting all over Frank's stomach and chest.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Gerard slumps over shaking. His muscles squeezing over us almost becomes too much for me. 

"So beautiful like that. Now I want you to move aside baby so I can make Frankie lose it."

Frank pulled out of Gerard carefully and cradled him in his arms.

"Shhh Gee, I got you. You were amazing baby, just amazing."

I massage over the bottom of his back trying to sooth some of the pain he endured. 

"Perfect."

"D-D-D-Did I please you S-S-Sir?"

"Of course you did Angel. You always do."

I lean over to kiss up Gerard's back, starting at the base. 

"You're always more than I bargain for. So amazing."

"Thank you Sir."

Gerard is clearly exhausted, but when Frank leans over and kisses him, it brings him back from the edge of sleep again.

"Are you okay to rest now for a little while?"

"No, I can keep going."

"Very well. I want you to please your husband again with your mouth while I fuck him."

Now it was Frank's turn to moan at the thought of my cock inside him. Finally I get to enjoy that pleasure that should have been mine in the first place. I pick up the bottle of forgotten lube and add some to my fingers. I reach down and push one finger inside of Frank soon followed by another. He's so tight around my fingers. Almost like he's still a virgin, but I know he isn't. 

"Very tight and warm like I predicted Frankie Love."

I pushed his leg up and added another finger inside of him.

"Oh God Grant, feels so good!"

Frank is trembling under me and I realize that maybe he is not fucked as often as I thought. Considering how Gerard was behaving, I would say that Frank actually bottoms very little.

"Still begging for it after all this time. Such a slut for me."

I pull my fingers out and lather my cock in lube again. 

"Ready Love?"

"Yes please!"

I grab Frank's hips and sink in slowly. It is different from being in Gerard, but just as amazing. Fuck, he's so tight, and I think my eyes rolled in the back of my head just a little. My thrusts pick up and he's pushing down, begging for it even more. He's fucking perfect. 

"You were well worth the wait honey."

Gerard comes around from staring at us now and goes down on Frank. He tandems between long strokes and quick short suctions on his head. Gerard is also mesmerized at watching my cock as I thrust in and out of Frank's writhing body. I can't express how good he feels, and when Gerard sucks him just right he clamps around my cock tightly, sending waves through my body. I stroke harder and faster into Frank and his moans pick up in volume. He's losing control even more now. I grip Frank's hips tightly and lift him into me and Gerard. It's such a pornographic scene right now. Gerard's head is bobbing up and down faster and faster and Fran's breathing is becoming so labored. Gerard pulls off and just crests the head with his tongue.

"You gonna cum for us Frankie? You gonna cum for your God?"

My hips stuttered so hard hearing those words coming from Gerard's mouth. 

"Please say yes."

I am about to erupt inside of him, but I need him to cum first. Frank said nothing that was humanly possible to understand, but I could tell he was cumming when he arched his back and Gerard's cheeks filled with so much cum that it began to dribble out. The sight of that along with him pulsating around me drove me over the edge. I held my cock inside of Frank while I shook and emptied myself deep inside of him.

*

*

*

I don't remember it happening, but I woke up in the center of the bed with Gerard and Frank flanking me both. They were sleeping peacefully and Frank was actually curled into my side like he used to be. Gerard has his head on my clavicle, tucked under my chin comfortably. How did I ever end up so lucky? I went through hell and back with these two and it all ended up being worth it. I could've done without the jail time though.

"Mmmm, I need to get up and make coffee. Gee is going to need it when he wakes up."

Frank stretches and kisses along my jaw before removing himself from my side and walking bare ass naked out of the room. He's definitely right though. Most times I secretly think Gerard runs on coffee and art. It's endearing to say the least. I start running my fingers through his perfect hair. 

"I've always loved you."

Perhaps I told him that while he was sleeping, because I'm still scared to admit it. Can you blame me after all the crap I've been through with him. I'm scared that if I tell him he will disappear into thin air somehow.

"He knows that you know."

Frank walked in with a cup of tea for me. It takes less time to make than the coffee after all and it is not bad...even if it is not brewed properly.

"That was one of the biggest fights that we had after you..."

Frank was blushing and looking down.

"I don't know if you believe me or not, but I did love you when I said it and I still do now. In fact I never stopped."

I am aware of where this seems to be going, and I don't know if I really want to go there with Frank again. I had already told him yesterday that I still loved him, so no need for me to tell him again. That’s how you get scarred. Instead I decided to pry and find out what they were having a tiff about. I schooled my face to show little to no emotion before speaking. I couldn't let him get to me like that again.

"What was the argument about? If you don't mind me asking."

Frank get quiet and then as if he suddenly realized he was naked starts to turn red. He is looking for something to wear, but since this is not his house, he is at a loss. I am trying to decide if I want to give him something of mine...after all he does look good like that.

"I'll get you something."

I pull my arm from under Gerard and he stirs and then snuggles into my now vacant spot. I slide off the warm bed and walk across the floor to the closet. Inside of one of the drawers, because yes it's that big inside of this closet, it's like a damn movie or something, I grab out a t shirt for me to put on and a pair of pajama pants. I grab another pair that I know is going to be too big for Frank, but it'll be cute, and walk out of the closet. 

"Here you go darling." I hold the pants out to him and he took them.

"Thank you."

He quickly slips them on and has to pull them super tight for them to stay up. They are so long that they cover his feet. He looks like a little kid in them.

"I look kind of silly huh?"

"You look kind of cute."

I say dismissively as I move our clothes from last night into the corner of the room in the laundry hamper. I turn and look at him and smile.

"Really cute."

Frank blushes again and I realize it is quite fun making him do this, but I want to hear this story of his so now that he is comfortable I tell him to continue. Frank swallows hard like this will be difficult to explain. How difficult can it be to tell me how he betrayed everything I ever gave him?

"Um...well during the whole time, I was in touch with Gerard both on the phone and when I would not spend the night."

He began to weave the tale of how he had schemed and plotted against me and how it was all to get me to confess to what I did to them.

"But, after Paris and you asking me to marry you...I knew it was wrong, I knew that you had actually changed, especially when you came all the way to my grandmother’s house to find me."

Frank took another deep breath.

"When we got back to America and I kept making excuses not to move in, it was because I was fighting with Gerard."

_"Frankie, just do it!"_

_"No Gee, I can't! I don’t want to do this anymore!"_

_"We are so close though baby. Soon he will be in jail and we can finally be free!"_

_"But Gee, I tell you he's changed and..."_

_"He got to you didn't he...did you fuck him?"_

_"No Gee I have not done anything other than blow him or have him blow me."_

_"That still shocks me that you got him to do that."_

_"That is why I said he has changed!"_

_"Look Frankie, just stick to the plan."_

Frank looked as uncomfortable as you could get, but he went on.

"After everything was over and you went away, I just could not relax. I am not saying what you did to Gee and I was right or fair, but I knew you did not deserve jail time. That was when I told Gerard that I loved you and learned that...well..."

_"God Frankie, how could you be so stupid!?"_

_"The same way you were Gee when you were a kid!"_

_"I had an excuse though! I was young and impressionable and he used me!"_

"Oh get off it Gee, he did not! You fell in love with him!"

_"Yeah and he used it to his advantage!"_

_"Fuck you Gerard, he loved you back so much, but he just did not tell you!"_

_"How would you know that?!"_

_"CAUSE HE FUCKING TOLD ME!"_

_Gerard said nothing for the moment. He looked at his husband in shock._

_"He told you this?"_

_"Yes, and would it surprise you that he was hurt years ago when he was a kid and that is why he tried to close his heart, but I guess you and him were both stupid and never admitted your feelings."_

_"I...I...oh fuck Frankie, what have I done?"_

Frank was in tears now. I swallowed my feelings down and went over to Frank. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

"I don't know what to say."

I kiss his head and rub his back.

"Say that you still love us both. Say that you want us in your life. Say that you need us."

"Whenever I've confessed that it's never turned out right for me. You of all people know that. You know everything about me, but... I just can't... it's not that easy, and when it was finally easy, I got screwed over again. And I know you had your reasons... but I had mine too. I would've never played with your heart though. I know you're sorry, I know you are."

Frank looked up and me with a sad smile. He then looked at the clock.

"I need to wake Gee up for work."

He pulled out of my arms and walked...well shuffled to Gerard.

"Hey baby, time to get up. You have to get ready for work."

"Mmmm, *yawn* okay Frankie."

Gerard sat up and stretched. He yawned again and rubbed his eye with his fist and once again I was transported back to when Gerard was 16. Gerard slid out of bed and walked past me kissing my cheek. Frank led him out the bedroom since he was still half asleep. He half smiled at me again.

"Bye Grant."

I watched them go and listened to Gerard's sleepy words.

"Do I have coffee Frankie?"

"Of course Gee, I always take care of my baby."

"Yeah you do Frankie. I love you."

"I love you too Gee. Come on, let's go home."

I heard the door to my side open and then close. It was after that, I realized that once again I was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and please check out a little fic that my beta _***RedRomRomance***_ and I wrote together. 
> 
> It's just the Ways being the Ways, but it was cute and fun to write! ^-^
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3664032


	14. All Good Things Come To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were always mine. You should've just known that. And you were just as much of a coward for not asking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. 
> 
> Having a rough life right now, but my beautiful Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ , and I are managing to keep writing somehow. This fic was actually done a while ago, but editing came to a halt when shit hit the fan for me. Sorry it took so long. :(
> 
> The title of this chapter should have been, "Grant and Gerard yell a lot." ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy the final chapter or Extraordinary Boy. ^-^

I spent the whole morning listening to Gerard and Frank moving about in their bedroom to get Gerard ready and them giggling and joking with each other. Sometimes they would even get very quiet for a little while and that's when I knew they were making out. It's all so crazy and surreal. The day before I was just released from jail thanks to Gerard and Frank, the two who put me there in the first place. Then this morning I was asked to take them back and in so many words I turned them down. I didn't want to do that at all. I want them both and I want them forever. I deserve this. After all of the things I've been through, I think I deserve a break. I just don't want to wake up one day to an empty house with them gone and a note. There's still so much anger that I'm harboring, yet I don't want to actually yell at either of them. I don't know what's wrong with me. I do know that I am bored though so I take it upon myself to get up and go into the art studio to work on a piece. It's bright just like Gerard said it would be and I'm in a content mood now. I fiddle about with a few of the brushes and colors until I'm satisfied and get work on the new canvas. 

*

*

*

I do not realize how long I have been in the studio, but the sunlight has changed in here, so I at least know it is after three. This means that the sun is on their side of the house now. It also means that I have worked through lunch. I go down stairs to find something to eat and see a note on the counter.

"Grant,

I left you something in the fridge. I hope you enjoy.

Frank"

I open up the fridge and see that there is a wooden block covered in various styles of sushi on it. If Frank made this, he is truly amazing. I pull it out and sit at the breakfast island enjoying my feast along with the bottle of chilled sake that he left too. I look at the clock and see that it is actually getting onto six and I wonder when they will be home. As if by command, I hear the door in the other house open and close. Someone has arrived home. I listen intently and I hear singing and I know it is my Dark Angel. I eat a few more pieces of my sushi before I decided that I've had enough of being alone. I stand up and walk to the door that connects our house, and to my amazement the door is open, so I invite myself inside.

"Hey, I got some sushi if you like to help yourself to some."

I point back over my shoulder as he takes off his hat and coat. He smiles at me and I'm falling all over again.

"I know. Frankie is catering a gathering tonight so he had to make a lot of appetizers and you and I got to enjoy samples of his creation, although I ate with him at the cafe."

Gerard is wearing a three piece suit that hugs him in all the right places, yet remains professional. He actually looks like a teacher. That reminds me, I don't know much of the past five years of their life, other than them trying to find a way for me to get out. Does Gerard still paint and what is this about Frank and a cafe?

"Frank prepared dinner for us earlier. i just have to pop it in the oven."

Gerard smiles and walks away from me towards his kitchen. I follow him and sit down once inside. 

"That was nice of him. What have you two been doing with your lives career wise?"

Gerard bent over after opening the fridge door and pulled out a pan covered with tin foil. He put it on the counter and uncovered it, revealing a roast of some sort. Gerard went to the stove and turned it on to preheat it. He then turned back to me.

"Well, I still paint and I have my own gallery. Frankie runs the cafe that is part of the gallery. We pretty much work together there. Oh and I teach classes too!"

Gerard smiled in a way that said he was quite proud of his accomplishments. He had achieved so much and I smiled at him.

"Wow! That sounds great for you guys. I always knew you'd do something with your life. I'm proud of you."

Now Gerard's smile was complimented by the flush in his cheeks. I could still do that to him after all these years.

"I did some painting today, inspired by you of course, or rather it is you."

"Really? Can I see it?"

Gerard placed the roast in the oven and set the timer so the oven went off when it was done.

"Yes, of course."

When he sees what I painted I think he'll love it. It's something simple, but not really because it's Gerard. That would make it anything but simple. Gerard got giddy as a school boy when I said this. I guess somethings never change.

"Let's go!"

I walk him up to the studio and turn on the light when I enter it. When I turn the canvas properly his mouth drops and it's clear he can't believe it. I painted him the exact way I saw him yesterday when he came out of my walk in closet. The closet it has all the right colors painted into it and the whole thing is dark except for a stream of light where Gerard is standing in my shirt. I also painted a black halo around his head.

"What do you think?"

Gerard walked up and touched the canvas lightly where he knew it had dried.

"It's beautiful Grant. You have not lost your touch at all."

"If there ever comes a day that I lose my touch, I will always know how to paint you."

I looked at the canvas smiling at what I created just out of memory. I was always good with things like that when it came to Gerard.

"You haven't lost your touch with me either."

Gerard was still looking at the canvas.

"I never want to."

I look over at Gerard and reach out to touch his face. Gerard leans into it and sighs. I removed my hand and reach down for his. I put it up to my heart and pull him into me. I kiss his forehead and hug him with my free hand.

"I don't think you'll ever understand how much you mean to me, and I'm not sure if you ever will."

"Tell me then please."

Gerard is looking up and me with pleading eyes and longing.

"It's hard for me. I almost told you before and you left me the next day with a note for a goodbye. I'm not exactly dying to push you away again."

"That's not fair Grant."

Gerard moved away from me. I could tell by his stance that he was hurt by my honest words.

"I loved you when I was 16 and you never took me serious. You just played with me and when you found something better you just left me."

Gerard turned around and once again he was 16 to me.

"Tell me all those years apart you did not find another to fuck. Someone else's emotions to toy with. You were _my_ God...you still are...and when you came back in my life I was so fucked up that I could not even handle it! I started drinking to deal with the loss of you, but I bet you were not even affected and then you took advantage of me when I finally found someone who really wanted me and you are surprised that I left you!? I could not stand the thought of losing you again so I refused to let you back in…but you got in anyway didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Ohhhhh fucking great! This is just grand! I am so tired of the back and forth! YES I LEFT WHEN YOU WERE SIXTEEN BUT NOT BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU THINK IT WAS EASY!? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, IT WASN'T! I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO! YOU KNOW WHY!? BECAUSE THE LAST TWO PEOPLE I PUT MY LIFE ON HOLD FOR FUCKED ME OVER AND HOW WAS I TO KNOW YOU WOULDN'T EVENTUALLY DO THE SAME!? HUH!? NOT TO FUCKING MENTION THAT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU JUST SKIPPED OUT FOR SOMEONE ELSE! AND I VOWED AFTER I WAS DONE WITH THOSE TWO TO NEVER LET ANYONE GET THE BEST OF ME AGAIN! BUT YOU FUCKING CAME ALONG! YOU CAME! AND THEN I DIDN'T KNOW ANYMORE SO WHEN I GOT THE CALL I LEFT BEFORE I LET YOU HURT ME TOO!"

I put my hand on my hip as I continued screaming my argument for the life of me, and waving my other hand around wildly.

"AND YEAH, I MAY HAVE FUCKED AROUND WITH A FEW PEOPLE, SO WHAT! NONE OF THEM WAS EVER ANYTHING MORE THAN THAT! THEY WERE JUST FUCKS AND THEY KNEW WHERE THEY STOOD WITH ME! NONE OF THEM WERE YOU AT THE END OF THE DAY SO I DIDN'T WANT THEM! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE FUCKED UP BECAUSE OF ME!? YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I CAN'T READ MINDS NO MATTER HOW FUCKING GOD LIKE YOU THINK I AM! I WOULD'VE NEVER LEFT YOU AGAIN! I DIDN'T WANT TO! I WANTED TO HELP YOU AND I THOUGHT I HAD BUT I DIDN'T! ALL MY HARD WORK WAS FOR NOTHING, BECAUSE YOU FOUND YOURSELF A NEW LITTLE MUSE! AND HE WAS SOOOO PERFECT RIGHT!? SO FUCKING EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER WANTED AND NEEDED! YOU FUCKING LEFT ME FOR HIM AND THEN SPRUNG IT ON ME! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!? YOU FUCKING SHOVED ME AWAY! YOU LEFT HIM TAKE US AWAY FROM EACH OTHER! YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME AS MUCH AS YOU SAY YOU DID, BECAUSE YOU WOULD'VE NEVER JUST LEFT ME WITH A FUCKING NOTE!"

I threw my hands in the air.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU! I WANTED TO MAKE YOU STAY! I WANTED TO MAKE YOU MINE AGAIN! YOU THINK ALL OF THIS ANGER WAS FOR NOTHING!? BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU KNOW ME WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT I WILL NOT AND NEVER HAVE WASTED TIME ON SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME! YOU FUCKING MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME! YOU SHUNNED ME WHEN I CAME TO YOUR ENGAGEMENT PARTY AND YOU JUST TREATED ME LIKE CRAP! I DON'T TAKE TOO LIGHTLY TO THAT, I'M SORRY! AND I CLEARLY DIDN'T GET IN ANYWHERE! YOU'RE STILL MARRIED TO HIM AND HE'S STILL WHO YOU CHOSE!"

Gerard was momentarily stunned by my words, but then he got this look on his face and before I knew it he had pushed me back hard.

"NO! YOU DON;T GET TO DO THAT TO ME! I WAS FUCKING SIXTEEN AND YOU WERE MY FUCKING WORLD! YOU WERE A FUCKING ADULT AND YOU WERE PUNISHING ME FOR SHIT THAT HAPPENED TO YOU IN YOUR LIFE WHEN I HAD NOT EVEN BEGUN TO LIVE MINE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO ADJUST BACK TO BOYS MY FUCKING AGE AFTER BEING WITH YOU! NO ONE WAS GOOD ENOUGH! THEY ALL DISAPPOINTED ME AND I WAS JUST CONSIDERED A FRIDGID STUCK UP BITCH BECAUSE I COULD NOT TELL ANYONE THAT I HAD BEEN WITH A REAL MAN AND ALL THESE BOYS WERE JUST BOYS!"

He pushed me again and I staggered back not knowing what was there.

"THEN YOU COME BACK WHEN I WAS TRYING TO COPE AND FAILING MISERABLY AND ALL I COULD SEE WAS YOU AT THE BOTTOM OF EVERY FUCKING BOTTLE! HOW COULD I FUCKING LEAVE YOU FOR HIM WHEN YOU WERE NEVER MINE! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE! I FIGURED THAT I WAS JUST THERE FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH AGAIN! I WAS LUCKY TO FIND FRANK WHEN I DID! BEING NEAR MY AGE AND EVEN ACCEPTING OF WHAT I HAD WITH YOU! HE DIDN'T CONSIDER ME THE FREAK THAT ALL THE OTHER GUYS DID! WHEN I FOUND OUT IT WAS YOU THAT BETRAYED ME, I LOST IT! HOW COULD THE ONLY OTHER PERSON I HAD EVEN LOVE HURT ME LIKE THIS!? YOU WERE SUCH A FUCKING COWARD, YOU COULD NOT EVEN TELL ME HOW YOU FELT! IF YOU HAD I MIGHT NOT HAVE GONE TO HIM AT ALL!" 

Gerard pushed me one more time and it turned out that there was a love seat to catch my fall. I had a feeling though that he was not done with me yet.

"ALL I COULD THINK OF WAS HURTING YOU LIKE YOU HURT ME. LET YOU FEEL THE SAME BETRAYAL, BUT TEN TIMES WORSE! THEN YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THE SAME THING TO FRANK THAT YOU DID TO ME! NOW BOTH OF US ARE HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THE ONLY WAY WE CAN EVER END THAT IS TO KILL OURSELVES!"

Gerard crowded me into the fabric covered furniture breathing heavily, sweating, growling. Then he kissed me. I couldn't help it, but I growled into the kiss. I pulled him into my lap and forced him to break the kiss by tugging on his hair. He stares at me, still panting harshly.

"You were always mine. You should've just known that. And you were just as much of a coward for not asking."

I growl again before pulling him back into the kiss.

"*pant pant* 16 remember and then fucked up 23, I was scared that *gasp* you wouldn't want a kid *pant* like me. That I was boring."

"That's why I always came back to you right? Out of boredom."

I pulled his hips down and lifted mine up into him.

"Shit."

"Ah fuck, I was a sure thing. I mean you knew you could have me anytime. That is why I cut myself off from you. You thought it was all Frank, but it wasn't. You are like a drug and I am so addicted to you."

"What's wrong with being addicted to me?"

Gerard smirks as he runs his hands down my chest and grips the old button down that I threw on earlier to paint.

"Cause you are dangerous and you do things to me that make me act crazy and when I’m with you I feel 16 again."

Gerard tightens his grip and then rips the shirt causing the buttons to fly everywhere. He touches my bare chest now tracing the muscles.

"Mmmm, perfect. A body befitting a God."

I quickly undo Gerard's suit jacket and shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. I throw it over the arm of the love seat and look at his perfect body.

"And you are as Angelic as you've always been."

I lift us both up and turn so I can start to take his pants off.

"Oh and Gee..."

I look down at him with a sinister look in my eyes.

"We're all a little insane sometimes."

I lay him down under me and go down to kiss and suck all over his body, starting at his nipples.

"Oh God yes!"

I always knew what to do to get to my Dark Angel. Yesterday I had to divide my attention and truth be told, I was a little more focused on Frank because he was still new, but now I am where I belong...not that Frank is not still in my mind somewhere, but right now all I see is my Dark Angel and all I feel is my Dark Angel and all I want is _MY_ Dark Angel. After I lavish his other nipple with enough attention I slowly kiss down his body, loving the way he pulls on the back of my neck, and arches his body into each kiss. I get to his hips and sit up to get rid of his pants. I get busy with that and by the time he's naked he's fucking leaking pre cum. I lean back down to his hips and start sucking on one of them, marveling at the moan he lets flow from his perfect lips.

"Please!"

Gerard wants more, I can tell he is dying for it, but i am not through teasing him yet.

"Tell me Dark Angel, what do you want from your God?"

I move my hand on his cock and massaged it slowly.

"Take me, fuck me, make me yours!"

"I want to make you my canvas Love... before I fuck you."

He whines and I slap his thigh softly.

"Behave Love. I'm not going anywhere."

He nods and watches me as I gather a few of my favorite colors and walk back over to Gerard with a brush between my teeth. I kneel down in front of him and smile at him. 

"This won't take long and you obviously know this paint will come off of you with no effort needed."

*

*

*

By the time I'm done with painting and torturing Gerard he's whimpering so loud and begging for me to fuck him, and now I'm just about to slip inside of him. He looks so beautiful and magical, covered in dark colors that contrast with the beauty that is his skin.

"Fuck I need to..."

I push my cock slowly in and groan out. I keep going till I am inside of him fully.

"Please...I need...move..."

"I believe I make the rules here."

I pull out of him and push back into him hard. His whole body moves and I do it again. He's so fucking tight and I don't even keep my hips from speeding up too fast. I just want to fuck him. I want to make him mine. I want him to always know that despite the name on his marriage certificate, I am the one who owns every single inch of him. I leaned down into his neck and fucked into him, gripping his hips, and trying not to hurt his neck too much on the arm of the seat. 

"I could've been fucking you so good all these years. Making you fucking lose yourself so much for me and still begging for more." Gerard had no words because he knew it was true. He wrapped his legs around me and held me as I pounded into him.

"Fuck yours, always yours."

"My Dark Angel."

I hold his thigh up on my waist as I thrust into him faster than I ever have and put my other hand onto the arm of the chair for support so I won't collapse on top of him. 

"How sure are you that you still love me?"

I look down at him through lidded eyes, because I'm moving so fast, and it feels so good that I'm trying not to fully lose it here. I keep fucking him all the same. I keep reclaiming him as mine.

"Never, fuck, stopped. Always *pant* have. Hurt to talk about, oh God, it."

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love you! I love you so fucking much! Always have, always will!"

"Oh Gee... I love you too My Angel. I love you so much."

It feels so good to finally admit that to him. It feels like so much has been lifted from me and I'm finally being truthful with myself. I'm finally being truthful to Gerard. I grip him tighter and tighter and pull him into me. The speed isn't as fast as before, but it's still pretty fast and I'm sure I'm hitting his spot by the way he's squeezing around me, and moaning, scratching me anywhere he can get his hands on me.

"And Frankie...I, oh fuck me, you love him too right?"

I was shocked that during a moment like this Gerard had the brain power to think about that, but in a way it made me happy because now I knew that it was not just the sex talking.

"Yes, yes, I... fuck... I love Frankie too."

I almost brought up the fact that I proposed to him, but kept that away at this moment.

"I love you too, both of you."

That voice was not the man writhing under me. It came from the doorway. Both Gerard and I looked over and saw Frank standing there with his cock straining in his work clothes as he watched me fuck Gerard good and raw.

"Frankie, here, I want to..."

Frank seemed to know exactly what Gerard wanted because he came over while undoing his pants. He stood near Gerard's head and Gerard reached up and freed Frank's cock and took it down his throat. He's too good to be true most times. Just taking what we're giving him so well. I keep stroking him, but I can't keep my eyes off the way Frank's cock is disappearing and reappearing from Gerard's warm and sultry mouth. He's like sin. That's why he's a Dark Angel instead of a pure Angel. His halo is way past tarnished.

"Ah fuck Gee!"

Frank is now gripping Gerard's hair and basically using his mouth, using him like I am. I guess it is something that I have in common with Frank. Gerard is moaning around Frank's cock so much that saliva and precum are slipping from his perfect lips.

"You gonna cum for us Gee? Cum for your God?"

Well that sets Gerard off and he is cumming over my fist.

"Fucking hell."

I'm at a loss for words right now. I just keep pumping him through his orgasms and watching his body fucking quake with the aftermath.

"Want him to cum on you Gee?"

That was something truly unexpected to hear come out of Frank's mouth, but what Gerard said next stunned me even more! He pulled off of Frank's cock and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes please, baptize me with your cum."

I can't help the way my eyebrow raises, because yes, I can't believe he said that. If I wasn't so far gone already I probably would've laughed in his face. Come on... that's a horrible line, but it's a plea none the less. So I decide I will give him what he wants. 

"Anything you want Angel."

God it's hard not to at least snicker. 

"Where exactly do you want it?"

I don't just walk around ejaculating on people so I want to make sure where and how he wants it. I mean, I'd punch someone out if they ever came on me without permission. It's different when you're inside of them and they ask you, versus them being fucked and they only have one choice but to cum on you. It all depends on the angel and position you're in. There are levels to all of this, but I'm not here for a lesson.

"Please..."

"Mmmm.”

I can't talk anymore. I can only do what he wants, because of his begging, and his perfect ass. I pull out of him, and aim at him with my cock, not using my hands, and start spilling all over him. What I am doing must be affecting Frank cause he groans and begins filling Gerard's mouth up. I'm completely awe struck everything Gerard is doing. Someone knew exactly what they were doing when they made him.

"Holy shit!"

Frank slumps to his knees resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard leans over and peppers his face with kisses.

"Love you, love you both so much. Please never leave me again."

"Should I get you clean or you want to marinate for a while."

I laugh at the disgusted face Gerard makes.

"Ugh, no, I need a shower."

Frank laughed and moved to help Gerard up. I stood back as Gerard stood up in naked glory...the only one naked I may add.

"You can join us if you like Grant. The bathroom is modeled after Japanese style so it is huge."

"I was going to anyway. You two can join me."

I laugh again and I honestly don't know why I'm laughing so hard, but even holding it back makes it funnier. 

"Please pay me no mind."

The boys both laughed and then Gerard took the lead with Frank and I following closely behind staring at his ass. He led us to the bathroom and it was fucking huge as they said. Gerard stopped in front of the open shower area and turned the water on. It cascaded over his red hair drenching him sensually. He closed his eyes and looked up at the spray and let it wash over his face. He looked like a nymph under a waterfall.

"After you."

Frank smirked and began to strip slowly. Once he was bare he joined Gerard under the water with it cascading over his ink covered skin. The two boys intertwined their bodies and began to kiss under the water. I slowly took off my clothes as I watched the show going on in front of me. I really never thought I'd see the day where I'd be watching them together and not want to bash their heads together. Right now I'm just smiling and walking over to join them.

*

*

*

"Ahhhh, how did we ever live without this before?"

Frank stretched out and sank down further in the giant bathtub. After our shower, getting dirty jerking each other off, and then getting clean again, we all climbed into the large bathing tub and sank down into the hot water. Gerard was nestled between my legs resting his back against my chest. Frank was on the other side watching us.

"You two really look beautiful together."

"We do, don't we."

I chuckle and wink at Frank teasingly. Everything about the moment feels natural, which isn't an unpleasant feeling.

"So, now what?"

The question kind of hung in the air. The three of us have gone through so much and yet we ended up together in the end and in love...something that I never thought could happen to me ever again.

"We live. We live without all of the lies and betrayal. And then there's obviously me getting a job... again. If that's possible and if not, I'll make it possible. You two keep doing what you've been doing, but the only difference is we're all together."

"I would not worry about a job. While Frankie was investigating that sleaze ball, I did a lot of PR for you and well, you have your pick of about five different jobs, including teaching again at the University, teaching your own class, or working for commission."

Gerard leaned up and nuzzled against my chin.

"Or you can join me and open up another Gallery and Frank can create a cafe for you."

"We'll figure it out later."

I just wanted to relax for a little bit. Maybe another day and then worry about all of that. I mean it's not like there isn't going to be a thousand reporters waiting to see what moves I'm going to make. I won't miss out on anything. They're hot for me right now. I'm surprised they haven't shown up at the house, but I'm far beyond relief. I don't want that at all and I'm going to stop thinking about that now before I jinx it. I leaned down and kissed Gerard's nose.

"Thank you."

"Well, I am going to see about dinner. The roast should be done by now."

Frank grabbed a towel as he exited the bathtub. He dried himself off and slipped on one of the white robes that I did not notice on the back of the door. 

"It should be about another 20 min to put everything together and set the table, so you two can still relax."

Frank walked back over and kissed both Gerard and I and then left the room.

"How did Frank become a chef? I thought he would've probably done something in the music field."

Gerard chuckled and turned around to look at me. He demurred his eyes a little because he knew that I was naked under the water. I loved that I still had the effect on him.

"When Frank went to Europe for Homrad, he needed a good cover story. Since Homrad knew that he was not into art, he used culinary classes instead. He actually picked up on some skills and when the mess with Homrad was over and he came home, he continued classes here while I did my end of getting you out. He still takes a few night classes here and there, but he found that he enjoyed it a lot."

"Wow, that's great. At least he's putting his hands to use. You ever notice that about him? He has great hands."

I lifted his hand and looked at his delicate fingers. 

"Of course you do also."

"Nah, my fingers are too long. They look strange."

"I think your fingers are perfect. Now you could keep your nail biting to a minimum by getting regular manicures. And if you didn't know I was gay from the gay sex, you now know, because I know what a manicure is."

Gerard laughed and then bit on his bottom lip and if that was not one of the sexiest things I have ever seen, I don't know what sexy is...which is of course absurd.

"Manicures are wasted on his cause I get paint on myself all the time and ruin them."

The paint doesn't ruin your nails though. We'll get them anyway. Not everyone can bite their nails as perfectly as Frank. I've tried late nights, it's not happening."

"He is lucky that he can get away with it."

Gerard giggles again. He heads to the ledge of the tub.

"Shall we get out?"

"I think we shall."

As Gerard rises from the water, it falls from his body. If I don't get some clothes on that boy we'll just end up having sex repeatedly. He steps out and goes for a towel, but instead of putting it on his body, he offers it to me. I take the towel and wrap it around my waist. I go over to him and reach past him for another towel. 

"You should dry off before you get cold."

I took the liberty of drying him off starting with his legs. I could see that he was a little shocked.

"Grant, you don’t have to do that."

"I am well aware of that, you know."

I could tell that Gerard felt humbled by my actions. Here I was his God stooping to dry him off. He actually turned away so that he could not see me.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I just..."

He could still not look at me and I was not sure how I felt about that.

"What is it?"

I stand up and sit the towel down.

"I don't feel worthy of this kind of attention. You are the one that has been gone for five years because of me. I should be the one doting on you."

"I treated you like crap. I don't want to treat you like that anymore."

I went back to toweling his legs off when I felt water on my hands. It took me a moment to realize that it was tears. My Dark Angel was crying. I stand back up and embrace him. I hold him tightly as he continues to cry. 

"Shhh, it's okay."

"I love you so much, I really do."

"I know Angel. I love you too."

He looks up at me with tear soaked skin and I just cannot help myself. I have to taste it. I kissed both of Gerard's cheeks softly. I moved down and sucked on Gerard's jawline. I could taste the saltiness of his tears there. I move down a little more and suck on his neck, holding him tightly by the waist. Gerard's moans are better than a choir of angels singing because they are just for my ears...well and Frank, but he is not here right now. At this point I don’t know what I want to do. I want to carry him upstairs to the bedroom and ravage his body. I also want to show him how special he is to me. Fortunately, my conflict is resolved by the door opening.

"Oh good, you guys are out. Dinner is ready."

"Shit, yeah. Great, great. Come on Gee."

"Is everything okay?"

Frank has a look of concern on his face that says it is for both of us.

"Yeah."

I rub Gerard's back and smile at him. 

"Ready Gee?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

Frank holds his hand out for Gerard's and Gerard grasps mine. It is a little strange with Frank fully dressed, Gerard in a towel, and me in the robe that I grabbed before exiting, but for us, it is just perfect.


End file.
